


House On Fire

by EndoratheWitch



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Harley Quinn (Comics), Suicide Squad (2016), The Joker - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Nazi Germany, Alternate Universe - World War II, F/M, Inglorious Bastards AU, Inglourious Basterds - Freeform, Sex, Suicide Squad AU, Violence, healthy relationship between Joker and Harley, hunting nazis in Gotham after the war, mad love, murderous clowns, possible scalping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:23:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 79,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7527250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>World War II, Dr. Quinzel is asked to help with the formation of a squad designed to kill Nazis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Need You

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of an experiment. I wanted to write a story that was influenced by the film," Inglourious Basterds" but I thought it would be fun to put together my own Suicide Squad, with the Joker and Harley Quinn.  
> The first part of this story is going to be very loosely based on "Mad Love" so there may be some minor similarities between this and my own version of "Mad Love" that I am writing, "I Got You Under My Skin."

Working as a nurse and psychiatrist was something that Harleen enjoyed...to a point. Since the war, her services had been in high demand to help wounded soldiers, not just with their physical injuries, but with the mental scars left behind. She was working at a military hospital in England. The job had been trying and difficult, but it was worth it for the war effort. She felt that it was the least she could do. 

But now she had been asked to take on a job that had her excited. All she had been told was that it was part of a mission that would help in the war effort. It was a chance to really set herself up as a name in the medical psychiatry profession. Being a woman in the medical field was damn hard, but this—this might be her chance. Too bad it was taking a war to open doors for her, but she would take what opportunities she could! 

* 

The military was putting together a secret group of soldiers, broken men who could never return to normal society, but who possessed certain skill sets that the military thought would be useful in fighting the Nazi menace; a suicide squad to be more precise. A group of people, all damaged during the early part of the war, all from the different Allied countries and said to have committed crimes in which the punishment was death; none of whom would be missed. But since they all had a certain set of skills that might help turn the tide of the war, the government had decided to put together this squad. Harleen was to evaluate each of them. This was her chance. 

Today was her first day on the job and she wasn't starting small—she was starting with the leader of the group. The actual leader would be a man named Rick Flag. Flag would be in charge of keeping them on target and in their place. And if necessary, eliminate them. 

But this man, Joker, was to be the go-between for the kooks and Flag. 

* 

She walked with crisp professional steps, following the guard who was leading her to her first patient. They had only given the man's name as The Joker. She supposed it was his code name. 

She was led to the back of the room in an old hospital wing that was no longer used by the main hospital staff. It had been converted by the military to house the less “reasonable patients.” 

The newly put in cells each contained a patient who was a former solider. A couple of them wolf whistled as she walked by, her heels clinking on the cement floor. She was wearing a slim-fit skirt with a fitted jacket in a deep blue which made her eyes pop. Her hair was done up under a smart hat. She looked very professional, which she was proud of as she followed the guard. 

She was finally shown into a room where another cell had been made, a lone cell for a lone occupant. Contained within the small cell was a man in a straight-jacket curled in the corner. 

He slowly turned to look at her though the dim light kept his features in shadows. He moved, shifting into the light slowly. Harleen's eyes widened in surprise, for not only was the man's skin so pale as to be almost white, but his hair was green and his lips were a bright red giving him the look of a clown, but like no clown she had ever seen. He was handsome even with his unusual appearance. He grinned at her with an unusually wide grin that contained little in the way of mirth. 

“Oh look at you girlie, you're a real Sheba. You my new doctor?” He purred, his green eyes studying her. 

She glanced at the guard. “Please wait outside.” 

The guard frowned. “Ma'am, I don't think that is a good idea.” 

“Look, he is behind bars. I'll be fine. But I need to earn my patient's trust and having you here is not helping. Besides, you wanted an evaluation for his ability to lead a group? 

Well, I need to speak to him as a person, not a prisoner.” 

She gave him a smile, batted her eyes and the guard shrugged. “I'll be right outside the door.” 

Once the guard left, Harleen turned to face her patient. There was a wooden folding chair in the room which she pulled closer and sat down, crossing her legs. 

“So, The Joker...unusual name.” 

He chuckled pushing himself to his bare feet using the wall to help him stand. His green hair was messy, the hair on top longer and flopping over his eyes. The urge to reach forward and comb it back with her fingers was unusually strong. Strong enough that she had to rub the tips of her fingers over her thumb to stop herself from reaching through the bars. 

Joker walked over and leaned against the bars. He gave her a slow up and down look. 

“Well you are one pretty dame, aren't you?” 

She smiled, her cheeks turning a soft pink. He was actually very handsome, even with the strange hair and skin color and his eyes were quite piercing. He reminded her of Douglas Fairbanks. Then there was the way his smile seemed to take up his whole face. His smile made pleasant goosebumps run up her spine. 

“So Joker, would you like to tell me why you're here?” 

He squatted down in front of her grinning. “Oh do you want to hear about my terrible childhood or maybe how many men I saw killed on the battle field...or maybe you want to know how many enemies I carved smiles into so that their sad faces were smiling in death? How many Nazi's did I carve and scalp? So what's your name pretty doctor?” 

Harleen swallowed at the sudden change in questions. “Dr. Harleen Quinzel.” 

He leaned against the bars again pressing his face close. “Ooh...pretty. Can I call you Harley?” 

“Sure.” She smiled at him and he smiled back, his green eyes boring into hers. “You really are quite the dame,” Joker whispered. 

* 

She arrived the next day for another session. She had a total of six weeks to get him ready for the “team” which was all they would tell her. They wanted him to be the leader under a Sergent Flag, but she couldn't figure out why it had to be this man in particular... 

Today she wore a pair of patent pumps, a new dress with a broad waistband, a tied neckline and keyhole cut out; the skirt was a little flirty in a bright blue, again bringing out her eyes. Her hair was done up like Carole Landis, making her look smart and sophisticated with her glasses on the tip of her nose. Joker was sitting cross-legged on the floor at the front of his cell waiting for her, still in his straitjacket. “How are we today, Mr. Joker?” 

She pulled the chair closer as the guard stepped out again after she gave him a look. 

“You look stunning,” he murmured giving her legs a once over his smile growing. “Though I think I like your hair down better, you naked on a bed of satin sheets, your skin flushed, lips swollen...” He grinned watching the doctor blush. 

“You really are a cad, aren't you?” 

She said it with a slight smile in her voice, though. Any other man talking to her like that she would have slugged him with her purse, but Joker had a way of saying something completely inappropriate and she let him get away with it. Very unprofessional of her. 

“You love it, toots.” He chuckled. “So what we going to talk about today, hmm? Have the big shots told you what they want with me and the others yet?” 

She frowned when she looked at him. “You know what they want, don't you?” 

Joker grinned “Oh, I know. They want me and the others to do some killing for them. Send us out there, kill some Nazis and they get to pretend they know nothing about it. I may be crazy, toots, but I ain't stupid.” He giggled running the tip of his tongue along his upper lip. 

Harleen pushed her glasses up frowning. “They want you to lead the team...that much I know, beyond that...” She shrugged slightly. 

Joker grinned slowly. “Now how did you know that princess? They telling you secrets?” 

“No—well not exactly. I just know that they want you for this team and I am to help determine whether you'll be able to do so. They seem to be paying special attention to you. Why is that?” Her blue eyes met his green ones. 

He laughed. “Oh, you are a smart one. Yeah, see the thing is...I have all the plans. And I know how to kill. You could say it's an art form for me. But since I'm also crazy, they might not trust me. Which is upsetting. I mean, I love my country just like the next man.” He grinned that enticing grin again. “It ain't like I am going to run off and join the other side. What they're doing isn't funny. If you're going to kill someone, you should do it for a laugh. Not politics.” He snickered. “Now killing Nazis—that was a lot of fun. Especially the way they screamed after being so confident in their abilities to withstand torture.” 

Dr. Quinzel decided to put aside what he just mentioned and continue. “You know they do not expect any of you to come back.” 

Harleen frowned, but Joker only shrugged as if it wasn't a concern for him. 

They were both quiet for a moment, Joker letting his eyes roam over her, a slight leer in his smile. “So...” She slipped through her notes. “You want to talk about what happened on that mission to Hamburg?” 

He laughed. “Ohh, where I got my coloring? Bad guys, worse guys and a barrel of chemicals and tada! Here I am. Or maybe the fact that our commander threw us to the Nazis? Left us to save his own ass? How we were all supposed to die to save him? Or maybe you want to hear that they tried to experiment on us? Ooo! I know! how about my childhood where my father beat me? This is actually all an act to cover my broken heart!” His grin became wider. “Or maybe none of those are true...maybe there is no answer sweetheart.” 

Harleen stared at him as he spoke; those green eyes of his were compelling. She stood up and started to walk over to the cell door when suddenly the guard came in. “Dr. Quinzel, I'm sorry, but they want you to leave.” 

She turned and started to say something when Joker chuckled. “See ya soon, sweetheart.” 

She glanced over her shoulder at him as the young guard led her out of the room, while Joker's eyes stayed locked with hers. 

* 

She learned that she would not be allowed to see the Joker for several days, though no one would tell her why. All her inquiries were shut down. She was even threatened with losing her position if she continued to question the authorities here. 

In the mean time they wanted her to talk to other members of the potential squad. 

She was led to a cell that was little more than a pit in the ground. When she glanced down, there were bars over the pit and it descended down into darkness. She glanced back at the guards. “Are you sure he is in here?” 

That was when a thick accent rumbled from the darkness. 

“I'm here.” 

Harleen blinked in surprise. She suddenly saw a figure move into the beam of light and her breath was suddenly snatched away. The man below her looked for all the world like...a crocodile, which explained his name...Killer Croc. Harleen swallowed. 

“You're the doc? Surprised—thought Joker was lying.” He grinned up at her. “Lying?” She looked down at her notes doing her best to not let the man scare her. He looked like a man crossed with a crocodile. Harleen found him nerve wracking, especially when he kept clamping his teeth together. 

Croc snarled. “Said you was pretty; he got that right.” Croc started to pace. Harleen looked down at him. “How did you talk to him?” 

Croc laughed, which sounded what she imagined a crocodile would sound like if it could laugh. “Don't worry your pretty head about it. Just know Joker already called dibs on your pretty flesh.” 

Harleen swallowed, but then narrowed her eyes. There was no way she was going to let this guy intimidate her. She looked down at her files. 

“It says here that you ate someone...” Harley raised an eyebrow. 

Croc chuckled. “Yeah, I did...ate a couple of soldiers. They were putting the rest of the squad in danger. I did what needed to be done.” 

“But eat them? And what do you mean by needed to be done?” Harleen cocked her head to the side. 

He grinned at her showing rows of needle sharp teeth. “They were spies for the enemy. It needed to be done.” 

Harleen frowned, but said nothing. 

She wasn't sure he was going to work well on a team, but she could see where he would be valuable in the field. When he stepped into the light she could see his peddled and scaled skin, fangs and the hint of claws when he leaned his hands against the wall. He, like the Joker, seemed to have no issue with killing...especially Nazis from what she read in his record and by what he had just admitted. 

* 

She was dressed in a navy blue suit when she came in to speak with Croc, not for his sake, but if she was honest with herself it was for someone else. But she was disappointed when at the end of her session with Croc that she didn't get to speak with Joker. She had been looking forward to seeing him again. Not that she would admit that to anyone. And after what Croc said about Joker having claimed her....it made something hot race through her. 

That night in her bunk she dreamed of standing beside Joker, a gun in her hand... 

* 

The next day, she was still not allowed to see Joker, but she was taken to meet “Scarecrow,” another alias for a man named Jonathan Crane. She was surprised this man had a name she was actually allowed to know! 

When she arrived at his cell, she saw that the man before her was not that intimating in physical appearance. He was tall, thin with black hair and the bluest eyes she had ever seen. He was younger than she thought he would be, but there was a haunted look to him. She swiftly learned it was his knowledge of chemicals and the human psyche that made him a valuable member of the team. He possessed a deep need to understand fear. By the time she left him, Dr. Quinzel was feeling uncomfortable. The man was quiet, but there was definitely a sinister quality to him that set her nerves on edge. He spoke little, but he kept asking her questions about her fears. Whatever he was capable of doing, she had no doubt he would be valuable to the team. 

* 

Nearly two weeks had gone by since Dr. Quinzel had met with the Joker. She had made several requests to speak with him again, but all had been denied. She had no idea what had happened to cause this sudden change, but there was little she could do about the situation. 

* 

Joker was becoming violent. He had not see Dr. Quinzel in several weeks and he was starting scare the men guarding him with his sudden outbursts of violence. He had started whispering in a sing song voice... “Row row row your boat gently down the stream. When the boats all blow up and listen to the screams...” He would giggled long and low, crouched in the dark corner of the cell. 

Flag had come down to his cell snarling, “Joker stop scaring the men or I swear to God I am going to come in there and shut you up myself!” 

Joker snickered. “Oh, ya little brown-noser...really want to get yourself in trouble with the Big Boys by beating up their prize? I didn't really take you for a gink, but then again you do have that look.” 

Flag snarled reaching out and grabbing one of the bars to Joker's cell. He shook it for a moment then turned on his heels and yelled. “GET ME DR. QUINZEL!” 

* 

Harleen had decided to go out with a friend of hers who also worked at the base, Dr. Pamela Isly. She was working in the chemical warfare department of the base to help with the war effort, but tonight was their time off. So the ladies had decided to go into the city to a dance club there for drinks and some dancing with a few enlisted men. 

She was dressed to kill, her long blonde hair done up like Bette Grable, diamonds at her ears and a red dress with large white buttons down the front to knock the guys dead. Her friend Pam was wearing all green, her red hair making her look like Rita Hayworth. Both women were on the dance floor when the MPs showed up. One of them, a young man with blonde hair and blue eyes with Dent on his name tag came out on the dance floor and tapped her shoulder. “Dr. Quinzel?” 

She had been in the middle of dancing with a really attractive guy named Wayne when the three MPs walked into the dance hall. The music had stopped the instant the MPs arrived, all eyes turned toward her and the soldiers who approached her. 

“Ma'am we are sorry, but we have orders to escort you back to the base. One of the prisoners is...” 

The man looked around at their audience then leaned in to speak more quietly. “Ma'am, we just really need you to return.” 

Harleen sighed. “Okay, sure thing.” She gave the guy she had been dancing with, Bruce Wayne, a peck on the cheek. “Thanks for the dance soldier boy.” 

She gave Pam a quick wave and then she was off. 

* 

When she arrived back at the hospital, she was both thrilled and terrified to realize they were taking her to see Joker. She could hear him laughing and singing as the guards led her through the hall of cells. She could see Scarecrow lurking in his corner as well as several other potential members of the team that had yet to be evaluated. 

When she arrived, Joker was lying on the ground, his arms hand-cuffed behind him. There was blood on his lips, more trickling down from a slash across his forehead and his eyes were wild, but when he saw her, Joker immediately stopped singing. He grinned, but there was a maniacal quality to it. “Harley, Harley, Harley!! Where have you been?” 

Her heart was beating in a panic. What had they done to him? She ignored the guard in here with her who tried to hold her back as she walked to his cell and put her hand through. “What happened?” 

Joker slid over to her, coming close so that he could rest his cheek against her hand. “You're all dressed up? Were you out dancing?” Joker giggled as Harleen rubbed his cheek with her thumb. 

He grinned, immediately calming as his green eyes bore into hers. “I don't like the idea of them keeping you from me. I want to skin them all and watch them dance...” he hissed, grinning. 

Harleen smiled. “I won't let them keep me away from you. Ever again.”


	2. Up in Flames

It took a lot of arguing, but it was finally decided that Dr. Quinzel had to be trained to be part of the squad. Joker made it vividly clear that he would not cooperate if they didn't have her with him. 

So if they wanted to keep Joker in line and under some sort of control, he had made it clear they needed Dr. Quinzel as more than to simply evaluate the team members. She needed to be part of the team. 

Flag was not happy, but after he was contacted by the head of the operation, one Amanda Waller, who told him to make it happen, Flag saw he had no choice. Orders were orders, after all. 

* 

So today there were out in a field a couple of miles distant from the hospital. 

Flag had some targets set up as a firing range to teach Dr. Quinzel how to handle a weapon. She was using a Colt M1911A1, her hand wrapped around the grip, her arm held out as she stared at the target. 

Joker was with her, though Flag refused to give the clown his own gun. Flag had several men—all heavily armed—around them as Joker stood behind Dr. Quinzel showing her how to hold the weapon. Joker was dressed in military brown slacks, army boots and an undershirt. His white skin stood out harshly against the color. Harleen thought he would look better in something more colorful. She was dressed in pair of slacks and a button-down shirt of similar color, her blonde hair curled and pinned away from her face. 

Joker leaned against her back, his red lips against her ear. “That's it Harley, just relax. The gun is an extension of you...” His fingertips ghosted down her slender arm sending goosebumps all over her flesh. 

She turned her head to gaze at him. The grey sunlight made his unnaturally white skin glow. His hair was slicked back, though nowhere near a military cut. He gave her a wide smile, his hand ghosting along her outstretched arm for a second time, a caress that was so light, but burned like fire. 

Flag snarled. “Joker!” 

Joker laughed. “I don't think he likes me touching you,” he whispered against her ear. She could feel the touch of his lips. 

She smiled at him turning her blue gaze back to the target just before he pulled the trigger. They both turned and Harley grinned. Bullseye. Joker laughed. “That's my girl!” 

She wasn't sure when she had become his girl, but she found she didn't really mind him referring to her that way. 

Flag snorted. “Lucky shot.” 

Joker turned and glared at Flag but Harleen put her hand on his arm. “Ignore him.” 

Joker grinned turning back to her, running a finger along her jaw. “Good shot, pumpkin.” 

Harleen's smile was gorgeous. 

* 

Over the last few weeks, Harley had found that she had never felt more alive. Learning to shoot, to handle a knife...all of it was exhilarating!! She found herself looking forward to the time when she could put her newly acquired skills to work. 

She had spent more time with the Joker now that he had made it clear that he needed to spend time with her, every day and every night or else he would not cooperate. She wasn't sure what exactly it was that he had, or could do that was so important to this mission, but everyone was terrified of him, even the other members of the team. 

The more time she spent with him, the less scared she felt. Rather than fear or uneasiness around Joker, she felt she understood the green haired soldier on some level. She became intrigued, fascinated...She gathered he had seen some things during the war, things he didn't talk about. Terrible things...She also knew horrible things had happened to him to turn him into what he was now. 

Over that last few days she could tell when the images of what he had seen were surfacing in his mind. He would become more violent, his laughter more maniacal. 

When he got like that, only Harley could calm him down. She would stay in his cell, her arms encircling him as he laughed into her breasts, his arms tight around her. 

Sometimes he would whisper about blood and death...describing frightening things that made her shudder, but he would eventually calm down and fall asleep against her. 

He would nestle between her breasts, his arms snug around her while she caressed his head, her fingers stroking through his green hair. 

It was becoming more and more often that she would sleep under heavy guard in his cell. 

The two of them wrapped around each other. 

* 

After a week or so of target training with a variety of weapons, it was decided that Harleen needed some one-on-one combat training next if she was going to be in the field. 

She was scheduled to go to the hospital's gymnasium for training that afternoon after she completed her rounds. 

When she arrived, she was pleased to see Joker was waiting for her, surrounded by heavily armed men while he simply crouched, his arms resting lightly on his thighs and bouncing slightly on the balls of his feet. He broke out into the most attractive grin when he saw her. 

“Hiya!” She waved at him while she stripped her coat off, laying it aside. The guards were trying to keep their eyes on Joker, but were also distracted with watching Dr. Quinzel. The woman had a figure that wouldn't quit and she knew it. 

She was wearing a skirted workout outfit, her hair pulled back into a ponytail. 

Joker giggled. “Well, look at you baby-doll.” 

Harleen blushed and did a little spin for him. “Ya like it?” 

Joker gave her a low wolf whistle. He glanced at the men surrounding him. “All ya better not be looking at my girl. I might have to take your eyes out, play some ball with them.” 

He laughed, but the men surrounding him all suddenly looked a little frightened and held their weapons a little tighter. 

Joker stood up gracefully, the armed men immediately held their weapons in front of him blocking any further movement. 

Harleen snorted, rolling her eyes and closed the distance herself. “You men can stand down.” 

“Miss, we are under orders to keep our weapons aimed at him at all times.” One of the men...Dent, if she remembered correctly, was the one who spoke. 

“Well...” She gave the man a coy grin. “He is perfectly safe with me.” Harleen smiled sweetly and the other men chuckled a little. Joker lifted a brow at her, but he was grinning as well. 

But before anything else was said, Flag came in leading Killer Croc with a group of armed men. Croc had a heavy looking metal collar around his neck and even Harleen could tell that it was no ordinary collar. 

“Alright,” Flag said gruffly. “You are going to work on your hand-to-hand skills today; we have one more of your freaks coming who will be here soon. There will be no hurting of Dr. Quinzel or you will be hurt. Croc, that shock collar is going to be more than a little sting. Joker, a bullet to the leg should teach you any manners you need.” Joker glared at Croc and then at Flag. “Anyone lays a hand on Harley is going to have worse than a shock to worry about.” 

Flag ignored him as he spoke. “You are going to learn to use some more personal, up close weapons; knobkerries, some trench clubs, knives, fists...We're going to start out with fists...one-on-one, no weapons.” 

Flag glanced behind him as the door opened and motioned as another set of guards brought in a heavily guarded woman. She was dressed similar to Harley, her hair done up like Jean Harlow, but it was a strange color, a soft off-white blue. Harleen immediately hated her. When Joker saw her, he whistled. “It's the ice queen...I heard about you...had an accident didn't you?” 

The woman hissed at him, a cloud of frost floating from her breath. 

Flag glared at Joker and the woman “Alright group, this is Dr. Louise Lincoln, a.k.a Killer Frost. She is going to be training with us today. No powers though, we are going to go with basic training.” 

Frost glared at Harleen. “Whose the drip?” 

Croc chuckled, but Joker growled. Harleen just put her hands on her hips and glared. “Dr. Harleen Quinzel to you, bimbo.” 

Flag rolled his eyes. “Alright, I want you men to surround the area, guns trained on these freaks. No offense, Dr. Quinzel. Any of them but the good doctor get out of line, shoot them.” 

Joker sauntered over to Harleen grinning as he scooped up her hand kissing her knuckles. “Shall we dance?” 

She blushed then nodded. 

Joker moved in swiftly, grabbing the hand he had just kissed tightly and spun her around, knocking her legs out from under her and pinning her face first to the mat. He grinned as he laid the length of his body against hers, his lips close to her ear. “I like this position, what do you think? And all your smooth creamy skin...” 

Then he licked her ear. Flag hollered. “Joker!!” 

Joker jumped up letting her go and giving a mock salute. “Don't worry sir. Harley and I will save it for the bedroom! Sir!” 

Then he giggled. 

By the look on Flag's face it was clear he wanted nothing better than to shoot Joker, who winked at him before turning and pulled Harleen to her feet.Dr. Quinzel's cheeks were red with embarrassment. She had never run into a man who was such a Valentino! 

Neither had she ever had a guy want her the way Joker seemed to either...to need her the way he did. It was nice, more than nice. She gave him a clear invitation with her eyes that had Joker grinning even wider. 

* 

Joker brushed his fingertips along her arms as he walked around her. “Alright my dear, bring your arms up like this...” 

She grinned at him while he showed her how to hold her arms, how to grab and to use her legs, twisting her body around. Her natural ability and her gymnastics training had her picking up the moves swiftly until finally she managed to do a back flip over Joker, grabbed his shoulders, leaped onto his back and drove him to the floor. 

The soldiers cheered, which at first angered Joker, but then when he rolled over knocking Harley off of him and pinned her arms over her head, he stopped and grinned down at her. “Hmmm...you are a quick learner. I like that...” He stared down at her and Harleen felt her heart speed up. Joker leaned in closer, his nose against hers. For a moment she was sure he was going to kiss her when Flag yelled. “Switch partners!” 

Joker released her, but sat back on her stomach and brushed her lips with his fingertips before he stood up pulling her to her feet. 

Killer Frost sauntered over, giving Joker a grin. “Ready to play with a real woman?” 

Joker giggled. 

Harleen fought a hot spike of jealously as she walked over to Croc. Croc's laugh sounded like the rumble of a deadly dinosaur. “Well, well. We meet again little doctor. Ready to play?” 

Harley glared. “You know what they say about big men who act like they're overly tough? They say that such men have a penis that is too small.” 

Croc snarled. “Bitch.” 

Croc came at her and Harley, her gymnastic training kicking in, performed a back flip out of his grasp. Croc snarled taking a swipe at her, but she did a kartwheel avoiding him and kicked with all her might lashing out at him. Croc stumbled backwards from the impact of her feet against his chest. 

She landed in a crouch watching Croc who snarled. “Alright, you little bitch...I'm going to twist your head right off.” 

She glanced over to where the melee weapons were and rushed over grabbing up a trenchclub and turned on Croc with a slightly crazed smile on her face. This was far more fun than she thought it would be! 

Harley grinned. “The bigger they are, the harder they fall...” 

Croc charged her and Harley swung her club! 

She cracked Croc's knee, not breaking it, but it threw his charge off. She had no idea where all this was coming from, but Harley moved with more self assurance that she thought she had, avoiding Crocs' grasp and grabbed his arm using it like a bar and flung herself upward and onto his shoulders. Once she was up there, she dropped the club and went for the eyes, a trick her mother had taught her to keep herself safe from any man; go for the eyes or the crotch. Croc struggled, reaching up to get her off of him, but then she was pushing her fingers into his eyes. 

Flag yelled. “Alright, Dr. Quinzel! You can stop now. I don't need him blinded!” 

She let go, surprised at herself as she dropped down off his back. She heard the sound of hysterical laughter. 

She landed easily, glancing over toward Joker who had thrown Frost to the ground, cracking ice off his fists as he did so, a disgusted look on his face when he glanced toward 

Frost, but the laughing started again when his eyes met hers. He started to laugh so hard that he bent over. “Going to make a purse and a pair of shoes out of him Poo?” He giggled again. 

Flag strolled over hitting the electric shock. Harley hadn't even noticed Croc coming at her, as her attention had been on Joker. 

Croc's collar buzzed to life just as the monstrous man turned to try to grab Harleen. 

“That's enough Croc. She beat you fair and square,” Flag snarled. 

“Alright not bad. That's enough for today. Everyone back to their cells. Well, except for you Dr. Quinzel. We will meet the rest of our group tomorrow. We have two of them being shipped from America and other two are coming from Italy. You will all meet tomorrow evening.” Flag motioned with his hand. Croc was led away growling. Frost was restrained and led to wherever it was they were keeping her as she threw a curse over her shoulder at Joker. Now it was only Dr. Quinzel and Joker. 

Joker was swiftly surrounded and cuffed. 

“Walk with me, Harley?” Joker grinned at her and she nodded. “Sure.” 

She slipped her coat on and took up a position next to Joker despite the upset looks of the guards. Joker giggled. “Oh, you were impressive today. I think killing people is going to come naturally to you.” 

“Killing?” Harleen frowned as she walked. 

Joker laughed. “Oh, didn't they give you any more details? Typical really...though I suppose it does make it more of a surprise then. Hmmm...you are going to be my beautiful killer!” 

One of the guards slammed the butt of his weapon into the small of Joker's back. “Shut up, you.” 

Joker gave the man a murderous look, but Harleen held up her hand. “I'm part of this squad now; I think I have a right to know. And if you hit him again, I am going to hurt you.” The look in her blue eyes was rather chilling. 

Joker giggled. “They are going to send us into the heart of the beast so to speak...” 

Harleen frowned. “Germany?” 

He giggled. “Bingo my dear!” 

She was about to ask something else when one of the guards stopped her. “This is as far as you go Miss. We gotta take him to the infirmary before going back to his cell. You can meet him there.” 

Harleen frowned, but nodded. “Alright.” 

Her lips rose into a soft smile directed at Joker. “I'll see you tonight.” 

He winked at her. “Counting on it, sweetheart.” 

* 

Harleen showered and changed before she decided to head down the see her best friend Pammy that evening. Pamela Isley had a lab down in the basement section of the hospital that was mostly unused. Harleen wasn't exactly sure what it was she was working on since it was all kept hush hush, but Pammy seemed content and happy with her work. All she would tell Harleen was that it was for the war effort. 

She stopped at the hospital cafeteria and grabbed a couple of sandwiches before she headed down knowing Pam wouldn't have eaten. 

She found her best friend sitting in front of one of her complicated chemistry sets writing furiously in her journal. Her long red hair was pulled up into a ponytail and she had on that dingy white lab coat over a plain dress. Harleen grinned. Pam could clean up beautifully, but when she was working she didn't care the least about her appearance. 

“Hey Pammy! Brought you some dinner!” Harleen chirped as she finished coming down the stairs. 

Pam glanced up and grinned. “Hi! How was your day of combat training?” 

Harleen grinned. “Fun actually!” 

Pam's brows rose up. “Fun? Really?” 

Harleen nodded, setting Pam's sandwich down in front of her. 

“Yes...and Joker?” Pam looked at her friend with concern, but Harleen smiled. 

“I don't know Pam...he...there is just something about him. He really does it for me, you know? And he needs me.” Harleen took a bite of her sandwich. Pam glanced at hers and Harleen grinned. “Don't worry, it's just a cucumber sandwich.” 

Pam picked it up. “Thanks Harl, you're the best, you know that.” 

Pam took a bite then sighed. “I don't know...that Joker guy, from what I've heard he gives me the heebie-jeebies.” 

“He isn't like that at all...I mean he is, but not with me.” Harleen smiled, her eyes taking on a dreamy look that Pam wasn't certain she liked seeing on her friend, not in relation to a war damaged looney, anyway. 

Pam shook her head. “Just never thought you were the type to fall head over heels, Harl.” 

Harleen grinned at her friend. “Well if you ever get to meet him, you'll understand.” 

Pam took another bite and then frowned. “So when are you going off on this mission? I don't like that either. We're doctors, not soldiers, Harl.” 

Harleen frowned. “Not sure. Joker told me though it's not what I think it is, but he said he would say more tonight.” 

Pam humfed. “You know you sleeping in his cell doesn't look good either.” 

Harleen sighed. “Pammy, like I said, he needs me! He can't sleep without me holding him.” 

“Seems like a load of bull to me.” Pam sighed. 

Harleen shrugged taking a bite of her sandwich then speaking around it. “Oh Pammy, he is just so sexy! And so different! He just...makes me swoon!” Harleen grinned, pretending to swoon right there. 

* 

Joker picked at his food as he waited for Harley. He wasn't really interested in eating, but then something drew his attention. It was a sound he recognized and his green eyes widened as he realized what he was hearing. He turned to one of his guards. “They're coming!” 

The guard glared at Joker. “Shut up, you freak.” 

Joker snarled. “Where is Harley!!! Get me Harley before they come!!!” He launched himself at the bars scaring his guards. 

One of the men yelled. “Go get Flag now! Tell him the clown is freaking out!” 

* 

Overhead the bombers flew over the hospital. As soon as their target came into view they let the bombs drop. * 

Harleen was chatting about some of the things Joker had said to her while Pam giggled when they both heard the first explosion. Harleen leapt to her feet. “What was that?” 

Pam stood up as well, her eyes wide. “That was a bomb!” 

There was another explosion accompanied by the sounds of sirens. Both women screamed as the ceiling above them cracked, plaster raining down on them, smashing Pam's chemistry set. Multi-colored liquid splattered everywhere just before the whole ceiling crashed down on them. 

* 

Joker reached through the bars grabbing one of his guards and yanking the man toward him. He slammed the guard''s head multiple times in quick succession against the metal bars cracking his head open and dropping him, but not before he had grabbed the man's gun. Between the sounds of bombs, sirens, screaming and the killing of the guard, it was chaos. 

One guard pulled his weapon on Joker who immediately turned his newly acquired gun on the guard and shot him. He then fired the weapon at his other guards killing three of them, but another two managed to escape. He fired the weapon at his cell door, ignoring the ricochet of some of the bullets until he got the door to fall open with a vicious kick. 

He hurried out, grabbing the weapons from the men he had killed and took off as more bombs fell, yelling. 

“HARLEY!” 

The hospital was on fire; smoke, dust and screams filled the air as he emerged outside. Joker looked up as four bombers were flying overhead...he rushed toward the hospital. 

He had to find Harley!


	3. Keep Burning

Harleen coughed so hard that her eyes started to water and her lungs burned like her chest was on fire. Her throat felt stripped and her skin was tingling. She coughed again and tried to move, struggling to attempt to push herself up on her elbows. The effort to sit up made her cry out in pain. She was pinned by the remains of the ceiling. There was an odd greenish haze in the air mixed with a strange white fog overlaying it. She couldn't see anything and breathing was becoming harder. 

Coughing, she whispered. “Pammy? Pam?” 

She heard, or at least thought she heard a soft groan in response. 

“Pammy! Is that you!!??” 

She was answered by another groan of pain. 

Harleen pushed at the concrete across her legs. For a moment she was confused; her hands looked so strange, so pale. She stared at her fingers holding them in front of her face turning her hand this way then that...it was so odd, but then she heard her friend groan again. She started to struggle; the pain racing up from her pinned legs was almost blinding, bringing tears to her eyes. But she took the pain as good news...she could still feel her legs. 

“Pammy, I'm coming!” She struggled gasping in pain when she saw something move she screamed thinking it was a snake or something equally icky, but then she realized it was just a vine from one of Pammy's plants...she'd forgotten all about them being down here. She started to try to get loose again when the vine moved shifting under the slab. 

Her eyes bugged wide in astonishment as more vines crawled under the slab. It shifted and suddenly she could pull her battered and bloodied legs free. Harleen was shaking as she moved, getting to her feet looking for her friend when suddenly a hand shot up from the debris, but the flesh of the arm was pale green. 

* 

Joker made his way back to the prison area moving carefully. There were bodies littered everywhere and soldiers were running toward the hospital; most of them were ignoring him. A few gave him a look, but they simply ignored him and hurried where they needed to go. He was wearing only a tank, his white shoulders bare, the blood from the nicks and cuts on his shoulders and arms shone bright against his pale skin as he shifted his way through the prison. 

Joker dropped down, the remains of some stairs leading toward the cells were he knew Frost, Croc and Scarecrow were kept. He looked around swiftly and grinned. Whatever guards there were, were either dead or had taken off. Perfect. 

He needed muscle if he was going to find Harley. 

Joker shifted some of the debris. He found Scarecrow's cell—empty as was Frost's. They could be anywhere. 

He moved about until he finally found Croc's special cell, the pit. Joker giggled. There were parts of the building that had fallen onto the cell door of the pit and were pinning the metal bars. Joker cursed under his breath. He squatted down, tilting his head as the studied the predicament. 

As he sat there he heard a snarl from the darkness below. “Come to get me out, clown? Why?” 

Joker crouched down at the edge. “Hey there buddy. Tick Tock...” He giggled. “I see you are in a quite a pickle down there.” He leaned against the hunk of concrete that lay against the door to the pit. “ I suppose I could get you out.” 

Croc hissed. “Why, what do you want clown?” 

Joker chewed his bottom lip looking up to the heavens. “Well, I need your muscle. I think our little gang may need to get together a bit earlier than planned, my reptilian friend. But right now I need to find Harley. The hospital has been bombed.” 

He glanced down into the darkness below where he could see Croc's eyes glowing. “I suppose we could help...make ourselves look good. Heck there might even be a few dead or dying you could eat my scaly friend.” Joker shrugged and giggled as he peered down. 

Croc grinned up at Joker, the only thing Joker could see was the white of his teeth in the darkness and the eager gleam in his eyes. “You get me out sure, I'll help you find your toy.” 

Joker giggled. “Good.” 

* 

Harley managed to reach out, grasping the hand. “Pam?” 

She pulled back with all her strength despite the pain she was in, her legs and arms scraped and bleeding. She pulled leaning back then gasped, dropping her friend's hand when Pamela Isley emerged from the debris. 

Harley stared as Pam dropped to her hands and knees. Her skin had turned a strange yellow green, the red of her hair was even brighter than before...and for a moment when she opened her eyes, they seemed to glow. Vines emerged from the broken concrete seeming to move around Pam keeping close to her like a pet. Harley stared at the vines, but her attention was brought back to her friend. 

“Pam?” Harley frowned watching her not sure if she should touch her or not. 

Pam looked up, her eyes back to normal which made Harley wonder for a moment if she had really seen the glow. 

“Harleen, what happened to you? You're as white as a ghost and your hair, it's white too....you're all white Harleen.” 

“Well, ah...Pammy, you're pretty green and—why are you naked?” Pamela looked down at herself. Instantly tiny leaves sprouted from her skin, covering her nakedness just barely as the two women looked at themselves and then back at each other. 

“What happened?” they asked in unison. 

Pam coughed again. “It's doesn't matter. We need to get out of here.” 

Harley made a face at Pam. It was clear she was unnerved by Pam's sudden new attire. 

“You grew leaves on yourself, but I ain't going to say another word about it! Just wanted to make a clear statement that that is bonkers” 

Pam sighed. “Thanks, Harl.” 

They both looked around, but the doorway that led down here was gone. There was no indication of a way in or out of the basement. Luckily the strange cloud of haze that 

Harley had seen when she first regained consciousness had dissipated, which meant there had to be a place where air was getting out. 

Pam glanced back at Harley and noticed the blood running down Harley's leg. 

“Are you going to be able to move?” 

Harley looked at her wounds; if she could have gotten paler she would have. The odd thing was she wasn't feeling much in the way of pain so she was pretty sure she was in shock already. 

“It doesn't really matter Pam, we need to get out of here. Who knows how bad it is above us? I mean, we are stuck in a basement. The whole building could be on top of us!” 

Pam knocked on what she hoped were the walls, but the sound didn't travel far. 

She started looking around, trying to find anything that would indicate an opening. She then glanced back at Harley. “Can you feel it? The vibration?” 

Harley frowned. “I don't feel anything.” 

Pam's voice took on a odd, almost dream like quality. “It's the plants! I can feel them, their life. It's speaking to me, Harley...I can feel it, understand it....” 

Harley giggled suddenly finding the whole situation pretty darn funny. “So ah...what does any of that mean? And what do a bunch of plants have to say anyhow? Oh, sorry you guys are going to be crushed to death?” 

Pam smiled slowly. “Oh, Harley dear...it means this...” 

Pam pressed the flats of her palms against the concrete and vines started to grow, swiftly moving out from her fingertips crushing and cracking the debris around them. 

Harley let out a startled cry as the vines shot upward smashing through the tiles and cement. 

* 

Back at the make-shift prison, Joker used his weapon on the hunk of concrete that kept Croc pinned, reducing its size to something a bit more manageable, then with a surprising amount of strength, Joker leaned his shoulder into the boulder size piece and shoved. He snarled putting all his strength into the pushing to rollit out of the way. 

He grinned then glanced down into the darkness of Croc's cell. “Might wanna watch out there, my scaly friend.” 

Then he turned the weapon on the lock and fired. He laughed wildly kicking open the door and backing out of the way. “Hahaha!! Come on Tick Tock, let's go!” 

Croc leapt up, grabbing the sides of his cage and hauled himself out, crawling to the edge, grinning showing rows of sharp teeth. “Thanks clown. Let's go find your doll.” 

The two men made their way out of the prison area to find the place in total chaos. The bombers were gone leaving a wave of destruction behind them. Fires were burning everywhere, dead bodies and rubble littering the ground. There were shouts as some of the military personnel attempted to get the chaos under control. 

Croc and Joker could hear the sounds of weeping and screams mixed with shouted orders. 

That was when the two of them heard a low voice that carried surprisingly well over the chaotic noises. “Isn't it just glorious. All that fear running rapid?” 

Joker and Croc both looked over to see Scarecrow sitting on the ground with his arms resting on his elbows watching the chaos around them. Joker grinned and shrugged. 

Croc made a strange rumbling sound deep in his chest. “Come on, clown. Let's go find your dame then we can make our escape.” 

Joker turned on him. “Why ever would we want to do that? They are going to send us off an a suicide mission to kill Nazis! Doesn't that sound like too much fun! And we will be able to do it any way we like. Why on earth would I pass that up?” 

Croc frowned. “'Cause we'll be someone else's scapegoats, 'cause they ain't going to keep their word. You and I both know they are hoping we all get killed while we're out there doing their dirty work for them.” 

Joker sighed. “Oh, they can hope all they want...you act as if I don't have a plan in mind for turning this whole thing around on them? Do you really think I shall go quietly into the dark? Pfftt...what fun would that be?! No, no. I plan on playing this little comedy of errors until the end. Especially since they gave me such a wonderful treat!” 

Croc snorted. “You mean that dame?” 

Joker turned on him suddenly, all his smiles gone, the barrel of his weapon under Croc's chin. “Don't call Harley a dame again, Croc. I let it pass once, I won't let it pass again.” 

Croc frowned staring down at Joker. The cold glint in Joker's green eyes made him pause and feel something he didn't usually feel...fear. 

“Alright Joker, won't happen again.” Croc put up his clawed hands in surrender. 

Joker grinned. “Now that we're all friends, why don't you go find that Frosty bitch Crow?” 

Scarecrow glanced up then nodded. 

“Come on Croc. Let's go find my girl.” Joker walked off with a skip in his step resting his weapon on his shoulder as he went. 

* 

Harley let out an ear splitting scream when one of the vines wrapped around her waist. Pam snarled. “Harleen, shut up!! I'm getting us out of here!” 

“Why is it grabbing me like a snake!!” Harley struggled 

Pam rolled her eyes. “Because I told it to, alright. Settle down!” 

Harley went limp, though it was clear by the look on her face that she was not happy about the steadily thickening vine holding her. 

Pam looked around and then pointed. “There!” 

The vines obeyed her, flowing into the cracks and crevices, pushing, pulling and lifting until suddenly there was a gush of fresh air spilling into the caved in basement. Harley cried out. “Oh my God! Pam!” The vines opened the way further while carrying both women out of the ruined basement. 

When they surfaced, the vine dropping Harley to the ground and Pam gently set on her feet, both women gasped in shock. They could see fires lighting up the night sky, the burning smell filled the air accompanied by the screams of the hurt, terrified and dying. 

Harley tried to remain upright, but her knees wobbled, Pam catching her just before she fell, fresh blood running down the her legs. 

Harley's voice was hushed. “What do you think happened?” 

Pam looked just as shocked. “I have no idea...” 

“We need to help!” Harley tried to push away from her friend, but she groaned in pain and Pamela grabbing her. “I need to look at your legs first,” the green woman said in a firm tone. She slowly lowered her friend to the ground moving to examine her knees. She touched her gingerly trying not to cause her friend any more pain. The cuts were not too deep, though deep enough to be painful and the problem was that shards of glass were embedded in Harleen's knees. “Harleen, I need to clean the wounds. This is going to hurt because there are pieces of glass in them.” 

Harley nodded. “Okay.” She nodded digging her fingers into the soil. “I'm ready.” 

* 

Joker jogged toward the chaos that was the remains of the military hospital. He glanced around and grinned when he saw Flag, knowing the man was going to be more than a little bit angry when he saw him and Croc running around loose, but that was when he heard the sound of a scream. 

His head whipped around staring in the direction from which the sound had come. “Harley?” he whispered. 

It was his Harley. He just knew it. 

He turned toward the sound, Croc grumbling behind him. 

“Hey clown, where are we going?” 

“She's this way!” Joker didn't even glance over his shoulder to see if Croc was following him or not. He had to find her! 

That was when he saw...well, he wasn't really clear on what it—she was...a plant woman...hovering over Harley. And Harley looked...different...her skin bleached as white as his...her hair the same pale, shade of white. For a moment his heart beat faster seeing her, then to see, that somehow the faiths had made her like him, proving that she was meant for him! Just like he knew when he met her! But right now, down to business. 

He yanked his weapon off his shoulder aiming it at the creature. 

“Harley?” 

Harley was even paler with pain, but she saw Joker and smiled. Joker grinned in returned, his green eyes sparkling. 

“It's alright! She's my friend...” Harley dropped her hand clearly weak. 

As much as Joker would have loved to have taken Harley's word for it, he still kept his weapon aimed at the strange woman's back. 

“Turn around real slow,” he hissed. 

Croc snarled. “I could just go take a bite out of her.” 

“I don't think you would want to do that.” The woman stood up, her hands stained with Harley's blood as she slowly turned around. 

Joker giggled. “Oh, and why not?” 

Suddenly both men were yanked off their feet and hung upside down. Joker yelped dropping his weapon while Croc started to thrash about like a trapped animal. 

Pam dropped her hands, narrowing her eyes, but Harley called out. “Pammy, don't hurt him!” 

She turned to look over her shoulder at her friend with a frown. She could take care of this clown right away, right now and possibly save her friend, but there was that niggling little doubt that maybe Harl was not only right about him, but that she would lose her best friend forever if she hurt the man she loved—despite his many faults, as far as Pam could see. 

“Fine.” Pam didn't kill them, but she didn't let them go either. 

Joker narrowed his eyes and hissed at Croc. “I hate her.” 

Croc muttered, “Me too.” 

Pam moved back to Harley who reached out and grabbed her arm. “Please let him go Pammy, please...” 

“Fine,” she snarled for a second time. 

Joker and Croc hit the ground hard. Joker gritted out between clenched teeth, “I really hate her.” 

He got to his feet swiftly and rushed over to Harley scooping her up in his arms. “What happened?” 

He stroked his fingers through her hair, his thumb caressing her cheek and then her lips. 

“There were explosions, we were down in Pammy's lab...after that I don't really know what happened.” She smiled at his touch, leaning against him. He cradled her gently against him glancing down at where “Pam” was working on her knees. The other woman glanced at him. “Glass in her knees from the collapse. She is going to be alright, but I need to get it out and we need to find something to disinfect and wrap her knees with.” 

Joker nodded and glanced at Croc. Croc rolled his eyes. “Fine.” 

Joker giggled. “'Fine' seems to be the word of the night.” 

Harley giggled and Joker kissed her forehead holding her tightly against his chest. 

Harley gasped in pain while Pam went back to work when they all heard a voice snarl at them. 

“One move and you're all going to take a bullet to the head.” 

Joker lifted a brow as he glanced over to see Flag standing there with two of his men, weapons aimed at them. 

“Really?” Joker snorted holding Harley. 

Pam rolled her eyes continuing to work on Harley's knees. 

Flag snarled, but Joker only laughed. “Flag you really should just calm down. I think you've got better and bigger things to worry about than us.” 

Flag looked as if he just wanted to shoot everyone and sort it out later, but instead he slung his weapon over his shoulder and yelled at his men. “Find survivors and bring them all here if possible.” He pointed at another man. “Go see if we have any communications to the main base. I need to speak to Waller now.” 

He stared at Joker, his eyes then wandering to Harley and Pamela. “We may need to move sooner than we thought.” 

He frowned as he got a really good look at the two women. “What the hell happened to you two?”


	4. Sorting through the remnants

Pam was the one to answer. 

She turned around, her movements graceful, sensual as she put her hands on her hips and stared at Flag. She was nothing like she had been before the bombs, not just in the way she looked, but the way she moved. Though her sensuality and poise seemed natural to her. 

“I think it had something to do with my lab. I was working with a variety of chemicals, not all of them directed towards weaponry, mind you. My main focus has always been plants. I had research I was working on that dealt with the production of healthier plants, plants that could recover from atomic waste...survive the destruction of bombs! But for the war effort, I was working with poisonous agents, acids...a variety of dangerous substances that could be used to kill all mammal or reptilian life while leaving the plants and insects unharmed.” She sighed in frustration. “All of that work is gone now, but anyway—I believe Harleen and I became...exposed when the ceiling fell in on us. 

The agents from my work mixed together. The effects though are extraordinary, wouldn't you agree?” she asked rhetorically. Pam grinned as vines reached up from the ground around her, twisting around her legs and up her body, like caresses from an attentive lover. 

Harley snuggled against Joker, but she frowned. “Well I can see what it did for Pammy, but it only seemed to have white-washed me! I can't summon any plants.” 

Joker giggled whispering in her ear. “Well, it looks good on you my dear.” 

She grinned up at him while he stroked her cheek cradling her against his chest. 

Pam wrinkled her nose. “Well, I think one aspect you earned from exposure Harleen, is healing. Your knees look like they were injured a week ago already.” 

Everyone looked at Harley's knees. They did indeed looked healed, a scab having formed turning the time Pamela was explaining about her project. Joker giggled. “Oh, well that's interesting.” 

Pamela frown. “I know one of the chemicals I was using was supposedly the same agent that affected your...” She looked at Joker motioning with one of her hands, trying to come up with a word for Joker, but decided to move on. 

“Anyway, if you have gained any other abilities they may show themselves later Harleen.” 

Flag looked extremely uncomfortable, as if he might be sick, when one of his men came running up. “Sir, we got a signal through. Waller is on the line.” 

Flag nodded. “I want guns on this little group at all times. Has anyone found Frost or Scarecrow.” 

“Not yet sir.” The young man looked pale. 

Croc, who had only made it a few steps before Flag showed up was sitting nearby, a weapon trained on him, though he didn't seem the least bit distressed by it as he grumbled. “This is stupid.” 

Flag turned on him. “Oh, and what do you want to do?” 

Croc grinned and Flag paled. 

That was when everyone saw movement, two shadowy figures coming toward them, fire burning behind them. As the shadow approached, Scarecrow was soon revealed carrying Killer Frost in his arms. She was unconscious. 

Flag immediately signaled four men to bring them in. Scarecrow simply let the armed men lead him over to the rest. Flag breathed a sigh of relief—he had all the freaks and a couple of new ones, all in one place. 

He motioned for one of his men. “Keep an eye on them. I'm going to take that call from Waller.” 

* 

Flag followed his man past the burning hospital. They moved around to the far side of the hospital grounds and walked into a gardener's shed. The shed itself was gone, burning pieces of wood littered the ground, but what looked like a metal door that might have been a coal chute door at one time lay on the ground. The two men ignored the cries around them as they stopped in front of the door. 

The young man with Flag squatted down and with a little bit of effort, pulled up the metal door embedded in the ground to reveal a dimly lit hole with a ladder leading down. 

The young man stood aside taking up his position up here while Flag swiftly took the ladder down into a small room that held a wood desk, wood chair and two forms of long distance communication; a telegraph and a radio. Flag knew the radio was for regular communications, but the telegraph would be where the real information would be coming from. He sat down, slinging his weapon onto the back of the chair behind him. 

He picked up the radio his eyes on the telegraph. “Flag here.” 

That was when he heard Amanda Waller's voice. He was not sure what her rank was or where she fit into the greater scheme of things concerning the war; all he knew was that the woman scared him. “Flag, how many assets we have left?” 

Flag pressed his lips together. “All four ma'am and we might have gained two more.” 

On the telegraph with one hand, he sent another message. 

:There was a chemical accident. Dr. Pamela Isley and Dr. Harleen Quinzel were caught in it and have...changed: 

Waller was silent then she spoke again. “Any word on our assets that were in the air?” 

“No ma'am.” 

The telegraph started to deliver a message. 

:What were these changes?: 

Flag tapped the device. 

:Dr. Quinzel bleached like Joker, healing, unclear what other changes have occurred yet. Dr. Isley, skin changes, green, appears to have control over plants now: 

On the radio Waller sighed. “Well they should be there by morning if they made it Flag. Report to me as soon as you hear anything. I want all assets moved to Welford. 

Have the assets delivered by evening. No later.” 

Flag tried to control his sigh. “Yes ma'am.” 

The radio went dead but the telegraph was still going, the message he received stated. 

:Put Quinzel and Isley in the group, they are now part of the Task Force X: 

Flag mentally cursed and messaged back. 

:Ma'am they are not criminals: 

The message came in. 

“Flag, they are meta now. Put them in. End of discussion: 

Flag sighed, this time cursing out loud...that woman was a real piece of work he thought as he got up. 

* 

Joker ran the tips of his fingers delicately over Harley's newly whitened skin as if marveling at it. He grinned tracing the slope of her shoulder and up her neck. Harley gazed up at him, the look of a love-struck teenager on her face. 

Pam looked away in disgust, her arms folded over her chest as she sat on a fallen piece of cement though tiny pink flowers had grown up in a circle around her and through the cement. 

She groaned once. “I don't understand why Harleen and I are being kept here. We're not prisoners.” 

The men watching them said nothing. 

Croc sat quietly, Frost and Scarecrow on his left. Frost was angry, her head killing her and distracting her enough that there was a circle of ice around her on the ground, but she stayed near Scarecrow. He was simply observing with a thoughtful looking on his face. 

* 

Joker whispered to Harley. “It's like we're a matched set.” 

She rolled in closer to him settling back. “Yeah, it is. What...I mean...how do you feel about it?” 

She looked up at him, her blue eyes wide. Joker grinned. “You were meant for me. I knew it from the moment I saw you. You were meant for ME. This only confirms that.” 

Harley opened her mouth to say something else when Flag came strolling up, looking angry. He motioned and said something to the young soldiers with him who then took off. He sighed glaring at everyone. “Alright, we're moving out. Any of you give me any trouble, I'll shoot you.” 

Pam stood up. “What about Dr. Quinzel and me?” 

Flag's eyes were hard. “You two are coming with us.” 

“But why?” Pam started to move forward, but Flag swung his gun up aiming it at her. “Due to your... “condition” you and Dr. Quinzel are not coming with the rest of us. I have orders to shoot you if either of you gives me trouble.” 

Pam and Harley both looked shocked though Joker giggled. “Welcome to the military ladies!” 

* 

The next few hours were a mess for Harley. Being shoved around by armed men, suddenly treated like a prisoner rather than a doctor was making a bad day far worse. 

The only that made the whole experience bearable was Joker. He kept a possessive arm around her waist, holding her close to him. 

The only reason Pammy didn't flip out and do her plant magic was because of their threats to kill everyone...which Pamela didn't really care about except for Harleen. 

Granted, her friend could heal, but from a bullet wound to the head? Pam was uncertain how comprehensive Harleen's healing abilities were and agreed to come quietly after that. 

They were all cuffed and moved away from the hospital to wait outside near where a makeshift airship had been made for the military's coming and goings. This was where they ended up waiting until Harley heard the sound of a large plane approaching them. Joker smirked and muttered. “A Douglas C-47 Skytrain...maybe we get to be paratroopers! Woohoo!! I always wanted to be shot at while playing birdie.” He started to giggle. 

Croc snarled. “Shut up, clown.” 

Joker made a face at him which had Harley giggling. 

Flag turned. “Shut up freaks! This plane holds not just you freaks, but it also holds troopers—your guards, so don't think about trying anything funny.” 

Joker giggled. “But I'm always thinking of something funny!” 

Harley started to laugh. “Me too!!” Her laughter turned swiftly from a “normal” giggle into something a bit more maniacal. Joker bumped shoulders with Harley playfully which had them both break down into a fit of giggles. 

Pam glanced over at her with a worried expression. 

Harley took a few deep breaths her eyes dancing with merriment. 

“Oh maybe they're scared of us!” She started laughing again. 

Joker joined snickered. “I would be scared of us too!” 

Flag snarled and turned his gun on them. “Both of you shut up now!” 

Joker yanked Harley against him pressing her face against his chest to help stifle her laughs, kissing the top of her head, though he wasn't doing much to stop his own. 

Flag didn't see it, but the look that crossed Joker's face promised that Flag's insult to Harley would not be forgotten. 

Pamela frowned and hissed. “Harleen?” 

Pamela was worried; this was strange behavior for Harleen...she wasn't prone to fits of laughter...the only thing she could think of was the change...Pamela's face fell...maybe more had happened to Harley that they didn't know or understand yet... 

* 

Soon the plane landed and they were herded onto it. The craft was filled with men, all armed and ready for battle. Less than half departed the craft heading toward the remains of the hospital. That was when the sounds of another craft coming in was heard over the noise of this one's engines. 

“Alright, everyone in and strap down,” Flag yelled throwing his hand in the air and making a circling motion. 

Everyone took a seat and since their hands were cuffed each were each strapped in by a soldier. The one strapping in Harley smiled at her, giving her a flirtatious grin. 

Harley smiled back, but when the kid came over to strap in the Joker, Joker giggled. 

“Look at my girl like that again and I am going to make a necklace out of your large intestine, boyo. Or a garland—are we close to Christmas?” Then he smiled. 

The kid stumbled back from the Joker which had Joker laughing, tossing his head back. “Oh, Flag you need to do better, these guys are too easy!” 

Flag was standing near the door and turned to narrow his eyes at Joker. 

“Alright, everyone ready. Let's go! We got two hours on this bus I want every strapped down and ready to fly!” 

Croc leaned his head back closing his reptilian eyes and seemed to go right to sleep. 

Pamela sighed looking annoyed while Frost whispered to Scarecrow whose thin face looked distracted. Harley pressed up close to Joker the best she could with how they were strapped in. He leaned against her and she relaxed closing her eyes. He smiled, but there was something about his smile that was less...maniacal and more tender, though it quickly vanished. 

* 

The flight was uneventful and they landed at a military base without incident. 

Harley had dozed off, her head against Joker. He had leaned his head against hers taking in the sweet scent of her hair. 

He smiled contentedly knowing that she was now like him...chance and fate had worked in his favor for whatever reason and he would be damned if he was going to ignore what had been placed in his lap. Between getting a license to kill Nazis and Harley, he thought life at the moment was pretty damn good. Which, of course, made him giggle. 

Croc opened one eye and growled which did nothing to stop Joker's happy chuckling. 

* 

When they arrived they were ushered out at gun point and escorted into a building shaped like a semi-circle. Once inside, they were lined up in front of the scariest woman that Harley had ever seen. She was dressed in a beautifully tailored suit, her black hair done up in a style that reminded Harley of actress Nina Mae McKinney. 

This woman could have been attractive, with her walnut colored skin and large, brown eyes, but her expression was hard as a rock! If there were any feelings in this woman, she had them shut down tight as a drum. Her face showed nothing, nothing at all. 

Flag immediately walked over to her. “Ma'am.” 

She nodded. “Good work, Flag. The other assets arrived here half an hour ago. We're waiting on them to begin.” 

He nodded. “Yes ma'am.” 

Flag turned at the sound of the door behind them opening. Soon their little group was joined by two more men, also under heavy guard. One of the “men” did not look like a man at all, but rather a giant clay...thing. Everyone stared with an open mouth as the man walked in, hulking toward his place in line more than he actually walked. 

The man standing to the “clay” man's left was tall, well muscled, and brown skinned with a shaved head. 

Flag took a breath. “Okay boys and girls, our new friends here are known as Clayface and Black Manta. They are going to be a part of our jolly group of misfits. Everyone say hello.” 

Harley leaned forward to get a better look though no one said a word.

Joker snickered. “Hey, Boris Karloff...!” 

The man call Clayface snarled, “Shut it, clown.” 

“Oh I'm scared. You going to come over here and get me?” Joker grinned wide and winked at the other.

Clayface growled and started to move, but the armed guards quickly surrounded him. 

Flag shouted. “Everyone settle down! NOW!” 

* 

All eight of them were lined up in front of the woman who continued to watch them with a flat expression that made Harley's stomach turn. She leaned close to Joker. “I don't like this.” 

He leaned back as close to her ear as he could. “Stay close doll face—I'll take care of you.” 

She smiled at him, her blue eyes shining and he winked. 

They all still had their hands cuffed behind them when the woman in front of them started to pace. 

She slowly walked in front of them looking them each in the eye as she did so with a smile on her face. It was a smile that didn't reach her eyes. She didn't wear a military suit; if anything she looked like a woman accustomed to the good things in life. Expensive everything. She did a quiet turn on her heel when she arrived at the end of the line. 

Her eyes found someone behind them and she nodded. 

Suddenly metal collars were being snapped around their necks. Harley let out a startled yelp. Joker tried to turn growling, causing four other guards to move forward to restrain him. Pam cursed in a very unladylike fashion as did Frost. Scarecrow did nothing at all. 

Flag spoke loudly. “This is Waller and she is your new god. You will be quiet and listen!” 

The woman named Waller let her eyes roam over each of them as she started to walk again, her heels making a clipped noise on the cement of the floor, hands behind her back. 

Then she spoke. 

“You have all been drafted into Task Force X. You have been chosen for your abilities, your skills and the fact that you are expendable. If you succeed in your mission, those of you with prison time ahead of you will have your time reduced. Others...” 

Here her eyes moved over Pamela and Harleen. “...will not be dissected though you have forfeited your freedom because of your differences—you are no longer considered to be part of the human race. But you will be given...allowances. If you disobey me or Flag, those collars around your necks hold enough explosives to disintegrate your heads...anyone tries to escape, to change sides, to kill me or Flag, to kill another teammate or anything else that Flag finds annoying, you die.” 

She stopped and turned to face them. “You are going to be taken into the heart of Germany, into the heart of the third Reich. Your mission? Take out as many Nazis as possible without being caught. That is your side mission.” 

Here she did smile, a cold smile. “You main mission is to retrieve several assets. A team of scientists has been taken by the Nazis. If you cannot get them out of the country, then you are to make sure they do not fall back into Hitler's hands. You fail? There will be no rescue, no help, no one will know anything about you. Is that clear?” 

Her dark eyes traveled over each individual. 

Joker raised his hand. “Do you mean kill them if we can't get them out?” He gave her a wide eyed innocent look that was only countered by the malicious grin on his face. 

Waller stared at him. “I mean, do what is necessary for them not to fall back into the hands of our enemies.” 

Joker whistled then started to giggle. “A free pass to kill...this is going to be a gas! It's like Christmas!” 

Waller glared at him, but didn't respond. “Flag?” 

Flag stepped forward showing them a strange device, which resembled a small watch with a series of buttons that ran along the edge. “This here device is linked to your collars. You disobey orders, cause problems or put us in a bad situation, pop goes your head.” 

He smiled at them. “Now we are all going to get suited up for our next flight out of here.” 

Pamela snarled. “You can't do this to Dr. Quinzel and me! We're not criminals!” 

Waller smiled. “Dr. Isley, you will find that I have the authority to do whatever the hell I want. You two are no longer part of the “Human” race and as such, you are now under my control...and protection. You do your job, I can make sure you have your lab back Dr. Isley. Dr. Quinzel...you can go back to your work with the military or stay with the Joker...whichever you choose. But only if you both carry out this mission.” 

Isley hissed. “We have rights!” 

Waller only smiled. “You had rights.” 

She turned to Flag. “Get them armed and on the plane.” 

Flag nodded. “Alright boys and girls. Your gear is bring brought out and your cuffs will be removed. We are going in looking like civilians. Anyone who wants to start trouble will be killed. Let's get going.” 

Some armed men brought out several military chests that were set in front of each person. 

Pamela and Harleen were led off to the side where Flag gave a heavy sigh. “Alright ladies, Dr. Quinzel I'm going to make sure you're armed. Dr. Isley is there anything you need?” 

Pamela smiled humorlessly. “I have my plants. I'll be armed well enough.” 

* 

Soon everyone was ready to leave. Joker had on a wide brim hat that covered most of his green hair though it did little to disguise his pale, white skin. Clayface had changed himself to look “human” wearing a suit and a hat. He looked so average it was hard to relate the man to what he really looked like. Harley gagged a little when she watched him change. It was the strangest, most disturbing thing she had ever seen. 

The rest of the men were all dressed in a variety of dark suits, though Scarecrow managed to look as if his suit was about to swallow the thin man whole. Crane pulled his hat down low casting his face in deep shadows. 

Croc was dressed in a pin stripped suit, a hat pulled close. There was no way to hide how different he looked, however. 

Harley was dressed in a traveling suit of cranberry wool, her white hair done up soft and long like Rita Hayworth's under a tiny black hat. She had applied makeup, her lips done in a deep red lipstick. Her pale skin made her lips and eyes stand out. She looked exotic and beautiful. Joker did a wolf whistle when Harley rejoined the group. She giggled and did spin for him, which had Joker grinning.

“Remember boys, that Sheba belongs to me!” His eyes narrowed while he glanced around at all the males as if challenging any of them to counter him, the cheery tone in his voice offset by the look of murder in his green eyes. 

Pamela's red hair was done up in a chigone style, her green traveling suit was cut in sharper angles than Harleen's. Her skin color couldn't be hidden, but she wore green leather gloves, and enough make up to make anyone looking at her wonder if her skin color was just a play of the light. 

Frost had her hair pinned up in a tight omelette fold, her suit a deep, dark blue that almost looked black. It was just as severe as her face. She wore a matching hat and a serene expression. 

Flag walked out, dressed in a suit as well, looking odd out of his uniform. 

“Alright boys and girls. This is how we are going to do this. You are all to be divided into teams. Joker with Dr. Quinzel, Dr. Isley with Croc, Frost with Crane and Clayface with Manta. You are going to have communication with each group, but you are going to have your own mission. The scientists have been divided into four groups spread throughout the occupied territories. You each will be dropped off in an area where your scientists are being held. You will be monitored remotely by your collars. We don't care how you go about getting them, just get them. If you can't get them out, then dispose of them.” 

Joker gigged putting his arm around Harley's shoulders. “Would you like to go out on the town with me gorgeous? Maybe go do a bit of murdering for some fun?” 

Harley blushed. “You bet handsome.” 

That was when he yanked her against him, his eyes burned into hers, a mix of madness and lust. She felt her body burn everywhere he touched her, that heat moving like lava through her, settling in her groin. She wanted him...like she had never wanted anything before. 

Joker grinned and then winked at her. Before she had time to react, he dipped her back, his mouth coming down on hers. Just for a moment, before he kissed her, Joker simply started into her eyes and smiled. For a moment it looked as if he was about to say something to her. 

Then he kissed her. 

The kiss was like no other kiss she had ever experienced before...the kiss made her blood boil and her toes curl. His tongue brushed against her lips, demanding entrance. Harley opened her mouth to him, returning his kiss with a soft moan as he hands went up to grab the back of his head knocking his hat off as she did so. Her fingers turned to claws in his hair, her tongue moving against his with heated want. He growled pressing her closer. 

When he pulled her back to her feet, he kept her close as he whispered. 

“We are going to have so much fun, my little dish.” 

He licked her lips and purred at her. 

Harley giggled.

Oh, this is going to be fun, she thought.


	5. Baby, I'm a house on fire

The two figures walked the streets of Dresden, Germany, huddled in their coats. The woman had her arm tucked around the man's as they moved swiftly along the darkened street. There were a few cars, though only a handful were civilian; the rest carried military police keeping the streets “safe.” It was becoming colder as winter took hold. The snow was blowing lightly, just a few flakes, but there was a promise of more in the chilly air. While the flakes danced in the evening air, the streetlight made the snow glitter and glow as the couple strolled underneath. 

The man held the woman close, pulling his hat down low at the sudden gust of wind. The woman squealed and laughed, ducking her head close to him. He moved his arm to put it around her waist, holding her closer as they hurried across the street. 

The couple made their way toward a theater that tonight, instead of playing movies, was showing an actual play in honor of Commander Wilhem List. List was not their target, however. Their target tonight was List's secretary, a man named Hans Nieland. 

They walked inside behind other couples. The Joker giggled softly as Harley handled their tickets. She walked up to the ticket girl and handed their tickets to her. Harley spoke perfect German as did Joker, a surprise to Flag, who didn't find anyting about either of them being bilingual in their files. Flag hated not knowing things and worse, he hated being surprised... 

* 

They walked in, removed their coats and hats and handed them to the coat-check girl. When Joker removed his hat handing it to the young woman, Harley sighed inwardly. 

He was wearing a wig and makeup to make him look “normal” when they were out. She hated it, the need for him to cover up; she liked the way he looked regularly instead of this stranger... 

The wig gave him light brown hair, a still pale complexion, but at least nothing changed that smile of his. He hooked his arm in hers as they made their way to their seats. Harley's skin was nearly as white as his, but with a few expert touches of makeup she could make her own white complexion look normal. Her hair on the other hand could easily pass as platinum blonde. She was beautiful enough that no one really questioned any “oddities” in her appearance. 

They had been in Dresden for only a day, under the guise of a Mr. and Mrs. John and Mary Wagner, a well-to-do couple that were supposedly financially supporting the Nazi cause. The tickets had been secured for them by one of Flag's agents. 

Harley patted her hair, making sure each strand was in place. Her victory roll hair style made her features even more attractive, highlighting the delicate shape of her face. Her lips and nails were painted a deep blood red that stood out against her black evening dress and her pale, almost white skin. Her dress made of black silk and velvet, fitted along her breasts to a narrow waist from which the skirt flared out. Joker could not take his eyes off of her. Her collar, provided by Waller, looked like a plain silver necklace across her throat. Joker's body growled for her, ached for her, his eyes barely leaving her face. 

* 

They were finally alone...their keeper was staying away so that their cover would not be blown. Joker took Harley's hand, kissing her bare knuckles, his green eyes warm as he gazed into her blue ones. Perhaps this trip would provide the opportunity to explore a more intimate side of their relationship? 

* 

Joker's outfit, a double breasted black and wool, peaked-lapel tux, made him look incredibly attractive despite the make-up hiding his true face. The collar of his shirt and tie hid the collar around his neck. Harley blushed as he kissed her knuckles, then he stole a kiss, a swift brush of his lips along hers with a promise of more. She blushed deeper, his fingers weaving with hers. 

They made quite the smashing couple as they headed down to their seats. He grinned his wide smile at her, holding her hand against his chest as they entered the auditorium. 

They found their seats fairly easily. Harley smiled when she saw their “prey” sitting just three rows ahead of them. 

Joker leaned close, his lips against her ear. “He's smaller than I thought he would be.” 

Harley put her hand to her mouth to stifle her giggle. Joker turned toward her reaching up to run a fingertip along the lobe of her ear causing her to turned toward him. Joker rubbed her bottom lip, then her chin, his eyes roaming over her face. She felt that strange magnetic pull between them, leaning toward him, he kissed her softly. “Promise me you'll be careful.” His voice was a whisper. 

“I promise,” she whispered back. His usually humorous expression was deadly serious for the briefest of moments just before he smiled again. 

The lights dimmed and the play began. Harley watched Hans Nieland, waiting for her chance. The play was boring, all about patriotism to the Nazi cause and state. Joker had to struggle to keep from laughing, occasionally using his kerchief to cover his laughter with what seemed to others nearby as just a cough or sneeze, until finally there was an intermission. Nieland excused himself and stepped out. 

Harley stood. Joker watched her, taking her hand for a brief moment. 

“I will be close behind you,” he whispered. 

She nodded and followed Neiland out into the main lobby. He moved off to the side heading into the toilets. She muttered a curse under her breath and waited in the shadows. When he came out again, he pulled out a cigarette and a lighter. Harley took her opportunity and slinked closer. 

In German, she murmured, “May I borrow a a light?” 

She had pulled a cigarette out of her clutch, stepping close. Nieland's eyes opened wide. He was a little man with a tiny mustache and a balding head. His eyes reminded her of a rat; small, beady, always wanting something...hungry. That was how he was looking at her now as he lit her cigarette. 

“You are quite beautiful, Fraulein.” 

She smiled. “Mary.” 

He bowed. “Mary, my pleasure.” 

“You are?” She leaned against the wall, looking sexy and desirable as she took a long draw on her cigarette. 

“Hans, Hans Nieland. I am a man of some importance,” he said with no small amount of pride in his voice. 

Harley grinned. “Really? How interesting. Do tell.” 

* 

Joker glanced back toward the lobby. Harley had not come back, neither had their target which meant she had him. He smiled slowly showing all of his teeth in that smile that usually meant something bad was about to happen. He got up from his seat, excusing himself as he moved past other members of the audience and slipped out without a sound just as the lights dimmed. He hurried over to the coat girl, gathering his coat and hat and headed out into the gathering snow. 

* 

The falling snow was thickening as he glanced around, his eyes scanning the area for any sign of Harley. He didn't see her on the street anywhere, but he saw footprints heading off to the left. He followed at a swift pace. 

The quickly vanishing trail in the snow led to a building. It was an old building that held apartments. From the lack of light in the windows, the building's residents were either asleep or many of the apartments had been abandoned; not exactly uncommon for many parts of Germany currently. 

Joker took the stairs two at a time pulling open the door and slipping inside like a shadow without a sound. He stopped when he entered the building's lobby. His eyes narrowed looking for clues to where Harley had gone. He saw a damp heel print in the carpet. He carefully stepped in the direction of the print and saw another, then walked toward the first apartment on his right. He opened the door slowly; he could hear a struggle was going on in the darkness of the apartment. Joker closed the door, locking it as he slipped in. 

Joker sneered when he saw Nieland, who was leaning in to steal a kiss from Joker's woman...Harley was leaning backwards to avoid him, her hands on his chest, but Nieland had her pinned up against the wall. Taking long strides, closing the distance between them swiftly, Joker grabbed the man from behind, his long elegant fingers digging into the back of Neiland's neck as his other hand came around to cover Nieland's mouth. 

Joker giggled leaning close to the man's ear. “We have a few questions for you, Mr. Nieland and I really don't appreciate you making moves on my girl.” 

* 

Several hours later found the three of them in a different location on the other side of the city from where they had secured their target. The Joker was sitting in a wooden chair across from Nieland just watching him. Nieland was gagged and tied to a chair in the middle of the tiny room. Harley stood behind Joker, having changed into a red wool dress with baguette diamante buttons, a fluffy angora collar in white, with shirred bust pleating and cuffed sleeves. She wore a matching belt around her tiny waist and a pair of matching mid-heel red velvet oxfords. She looked beautiful and dangerous. Her hands rested on Joker's shoulders, massaging slowly. 

Joker's legs were crossed. He took a long drag off his cigarette as he studied Nieland. Joker was dressed in a light brown double-breasted pin-stripe suit, brown and white polka-dot tie instead of his tux, the make-up and wig gone. He tapped one foot, the dim light of the room shining off his leather brown and white brogue design shoes. He blew the smoke out slowly, watching the way the wisps of smoke curled in the air. He turned his green-eyes back to the prisoner. Joker smiled that menacing smile of his then in perfect German he hissed. 

“So, Mr. Nieland. We have several questions for you that you are going to answer. If not, I'm going to hurt you, really, really, badly; and then I'm going to keep on hurting you until you tell us what we want to know.” Joker took another drag off his cigarette blowing the smoke toward Nieland. Harley walked around Joker, then slowly over toward their prisoner. Her hips swung a little as she stepped over to Nieland and removed his gag. 

Nieland gasped taking several breaths before he spoke. “You will never get away with this!!” 

Harley slapped him across the face. Her German came out in a harsh whisper. “That's enough of that; you answer Mistah J's questions.” 

Joker chuckled. “Thank you dear. Now, Mr. Nieland...we need to know the location of two scientists you have procured...an American fellow and a Polish gentlemen, both working for our side.” 

Nieland spat. “I will tell you nothing!” 

Joker laughed. “Oh, you will...I promise.” 

The Joker moved so fast that Nieland didn't know what was happening until he cried out as the cigarette Joker had been smoking was burning into the flesh of his neck. Joker leaned over Nieland, that rictus grin dancing across Joker's face as he held the cigarette in place, covering Nieland's scream with his other hand while he sat on Nieland's lap. Nieland started to thrash his head, but Harley had moved behind him, her hands on either side of his skull, holding Nieland in place so he couldn't pull away. 

Joker pulled the cigarette away and flicked it somewhere in the room. His hand was still over Nieland's mouth. 

“Now, now....see what you made me do? And here I thought we were going to be friends.” Joker gave him a mock pout glancing to Harley. 

She sighed. “It's a shame really.” 

Joker got up and Harley took his place in Nieland's lap. She smiled sweetly stroking his face with her blood red nails. 

“You just have to tell us where they are...is that so hard?” She fluttered her eyelashes at their prisoner who looked confused. 

Joker had stepped back into the shadows. Watching her flirt with the man had his blood boiling. He didn't like her sitting on the man's lap, touching him...Joker decided then and there when he killed Nieland, it was going to hurt...bad. 

Nieland swallowed. “If I tell you, you will kill me.” 

Joker came along Nieland's other side. “You don't tell us and I will still kill you. But you have a choice, one way will be excruciatingly painful. The other way will be quick. 

You're choice, my friend. I think I am being quite generous. Don't you poo?” 

Harley glanced over at Joker and sighed. “You are always so nice puddin.” 

Harley smiled, stroking Neiland jaw. “This is going to be so unpleasant for you.” She sighed as if she really did feel sorry for him as she stood up. She walked over to her clutch that was laying on the twin bed and snapped it open pulling out a small pair of pliers. She glanced sideways at Joker, biting her bottom lip with a grin as she handed the pliers to him. Joker lifted an eyebrow at her smiling. 

“A fine choice, my kitten.” 

Joker turned to look at their guest. He glanced at Harley “Would you like to pick the hand? Oh, and would you mind gagging him again?” 

Harley put her arm around Joker's shoulders. “I say the right one puddin.” 

She kissed his cheek. 

“Perfect choice pooh!” Joker giggled. 

Nieland started to yell, but Harley sashayed over and gagged him. Joker laughed crouching down in front of Neiland touching his fingers. “Eenie meanie minie moe...ah...the index finger!” Joker giggled and without another word he used the pliers and yanked the nail out in one swift movement. The Nazi screamed behind his gag. 

Harley sat on the edge of the bed, leaning back on her hands, crossing her legs as she watched Joker work. There was a glint from the corner of her eye and she smiled. She reached over to the night stand picking up one of Joker's knives he had laid out to sharpen. She played with the blade as Joker pulled another fingernail. 

Joker sat back looking at the man. “Feel like talking yet?” 

He reached up and pulled the gag out. Nieland was gasping and sobbing, but he snarled. “I won't tell you anything!” 

Joker sighed putting the gag back when Harley murmured. “Maybe you should work on one of his kneecaps?” 

Joker turned around to glance over his shoulder at her from where he squatted on the balls of his feet. He lifted a brow seeing her playing with his knife, his smile growing once again. Harley twirling his knife was the sexiest thing he had ever seen. 

“You, my dear one, have a wonderful mind.” 

Joker stood up taking the knife, but not before he caressed her cheek. His fingers traced a heated line down her cheek then along her jaw...the sensation raised goosebumps that ran deeper than the surface of her skin. Her eyes were drawn into his like a hypnotic spell...Harley wasn't sure what was happening to her. Never before had she been “blood-thirsty” or prone to violence...but somehow, the accident, the changes to her physically and mentally...violence, especially against the “bad” guys, these Nazis...seemed fun. And spending time with the Joker, more and more she understood why chaos appealed to him. She understood him more and that attraction she had felt for him from the beginning was only becoming stronger, until she was sure she was in love with him. 

Joker gently ran the very tip of the knife along her lips, his gaze was intense. 

* 

Joker was realizing, gradually, that he was powerless against her. He would do anything for her. He was attracted to her before, but now, she was a butterfly that had burst into full beauty from the chemical accident. She was his equal, his rival, and he wanted her to be his lover. He needed her, not just in a fundamental, physical level...his soul needed her. He thought for a moment, when his mind was calm, that maybe this was love he was feeling, but he didn't understand love. All he understood was that she was becoming a part of him and that he couldn't live without her. He would kill anything or anybody that stood between him and his Harley. 

* 

Joker turned around holding the knife, a large smile on his lips. Nieland started to thrash, making noises behind the gag struggling against his bonds. 

Joker giggled. “Oh, do you have something to say now?” 

* 

Harley sat in front of the mirror brushing her hair. She was wearing a floor-length rayon and satin nightgown in black with a fitted V-line bodice and an a-line skirt with tiny straps. The black stood out vividly against her white skin. 

The chair where they “informant” had sat was still in the middle of the room. Joker had taken the body to dispose of it, somewhere where it would never been found. She wasn't sure where that was, but she didn't ask questions. The less she knew about that particular part of the mission, the better. They had their information and knew they would be heading to Austria soon. That was where the scientists were being held, in a subterranean base—if their information was good. 

But that would be tomorrow when they handed over the information to their handler. 

Until then, they had a whole evening to themselves and Harley wanted to make full use of it before they were back under the eye of Flag and the others. 

* 

Joker came in from the cold, his breath making little puffs of steam. He grinned as he turned around to lock the door to the small apartment they had found to stay in as their temporary “hideout.” 

He pulled his hat and scarf off, then shook out his coat. 

“It's as cold as a....” but his words fell into silence when he saw Harley standing there in her nightgown. 

A slow smile grew on his face, green eyes moving up and down her body in appreciation. 

“Well, well, well, Miss Quinn, whatever could you be doing?” 

Harley smiled. “We only have tonight alone...and with this war on, why waste time?” 

The smile she gave him was both predatory and impish. 

Joker walked over to her, reaching up to loosen his tie, his eyes giving her another appreciative once over... 

“How did you get that little piece of cloth past Flag and the others?” 

He walked up and stroked his cold fingers along her collar tracing the line of the fabric from the dip of the “v” over her shoulder and along the thin strap. 

Harley shivered and smiled, biting her bottom lip as she murmured. “I have my ways.” 

Joker's smile became wider. “You little minx.” 

She giggled, a warm blush dancing along cheeks, flushing her skin. Joker's hand went around the back of her neck guiding her closer. His eyes were heated as they moved to gaze at her mouth. He smiled again when his eyes locked with hers. 

“You will belong to me,” he whispered. The heat of his words brushed over her mouth making her whole body ache. 

“Yes Mistah J...” She grinned causing him to chuckle. 

“That's what I like to hear...” Joker chuckled just before he pulled her closer, covering her mouth with his. Harley groaned wrapping her arms around his neck and melting against him. His clothing was still cool from the outside and his lips were cold, but she swiftly warmed them with her own. Joker groaned wrapping his other arm around her waist tugging her close against him. He pulled at her bottom lip with his teeth growling softly, the wicked gleam in his eyes had her heart hammering in her chest and heat pooling in the pit of her stomach. She devoured his mouth, plunging her tongue between his teeth. He wrapped both arms around her, lifting her off her feet, holding her while they kissed. 

Harley made small whimpering sounds of want, her hands moving to cradle his head. She had wanted him from the moment she laid eyes on him. She knew it, but now that she was his equal, his partner. Now her desire had overwhelmed her. 

Joker walked toward the small twin bed, carrying her with him only to let her go and drop her on the mattress. The old springs groaned in protest. 

Harley laughed as she bounced just a little, but then she laid back on her elbows to watch him as he unbuttoned his jacket. His long pale fingers, white like the snow; graceful, elegant fingers, the hands of a killer but also of an artist. That's what Joker was, she realized, an artist of chaos and death. Harley held her bottom lip with her teeth watching those fingers dance across the buttons, then he was shrugging out of his jacket. 

He slid the suspenders that held his pants off his shoulders before he started to undo the buttons at his wrists. As she continued to watch he started to slowly undo the buttons of his shirt. Harley gazed at him like a hungry predator, her eyes eating up each section of flesh he revealed until he dropped the shirt to the floor. When he was down to his undershirt Harley sat up reaching out to loop her fingers around the edge of Joker's slacks and tugged him toward her. 

Joker grinned at her, letting her pull him to the edge of the bed. 

Her nimble fingers ran over the buttons of his pants, her hands peeling back the fabric of his slacks. She took in a shuddering breath seeing his erection hidden behind his striped boxers. 

Harley licked her lips, staring at what awaited her before she reached up and started to undo the three buttons of the boxers. She glided her fingers along his hips, pushing the fabric away then down so that his pants and boxers fell to his ankles. His erection was glorious, taking her breath away. 

“Oh my...” The words came out breathy as she gazed at him. Joker chuckled reaching out to run his fingers through her white blonde hair. 

She brushed her fingers along his shaft causing Joker to groan low in his chest. The white of his skin had a slight rosy color from the heat of his blood that she found fascinating. She leaned in, her blue eyes gazing up at him. Slowly she ran her tongue over the satin skin of his erection. She had never done this before, but she was a doctor and knew a thing or two from medical school and hushed conversations with a few of the other women and with Ivy. This was something she was certain that Joker would like, especially since she so much wanted to touch him, take him. 

“Hhuuu...” Joker arched his hips, his fingers weaving through her hair. She smiled as she edged her mouth down his length, her tongue tasting the slightly salty flavor of his skin. 

Joker closed his eyes, his fingers spasming in her hair—she had him at her mercy. She knew without asking that he was giving himself over to her, not just physically, but this was an emotional surrender to her as well even though he would never confess to that. 

Harley moaned around his shaft in her mouth, her tongue running against the underside of his length groaning with the pleasure of tasting his skin, warm, pulsing... 

She knew that she would always hold him tightly, treasure him through everything, he belonged to her, just as much as she belonged to him. He was her Joker. 

She started sucking, her mouth inching back and forth along the silkiness of his skin, feeling the way he throbbed in her mouth, against her tongue. Her fingers dug into his hips, her nails leaving half-moon shapes in his white flesh. His next groan was so deep that it sent pools of heated pleasure to her groin, her nipples hard just listening to the sounds he made, the thrusts of his hips... 

Harley hummed around him, the vibration raced up through his body making him growl, he tightened his grip in her hair, his thrusts a little more urgent. 

She kept bobbing her head, dragging her teeth gently along him. The way he jerked, the growls he made were driving her crazy with want. She could taste that he was coming closer to climax when he suddenly yanked away from her. 

Harley let out a started gasp, but then he was kicking away his pants and shoes pushing her back onto the small bed. 

Joker grabbed the thin straps of her gown and yanked it down exposing her breasts to the room's chilly air. She gasped at the sudden coolness, but just as swiftly Joker's hot, seeking mouth was on her breasts, sucking. Harley groaned arching her back while his hand glided down her stomach, pushing her gown further down her hips, his long fingers gradually caressing, playing with the hair that curled at her apex. Then his fingers eased lower, between her folds while his tongue flicked at her hardened nipples. 

Harley's eyes rolled at the feel of his tongue on her breasts, hot and slick. He was aggressive, yet there was a tenderness to his touch, his fingers sliding over her clitoris, rolling touches with the tips of his fingers, gentle pinches that had her crying out, holding onto Joker for dear life while her body arched off the bed. 

“OoOohhh!!!” She cried out, her first orgasm catching her by surprise. 

With a wicked grin, he licked his way up to her mouth from her breast and whispered. 

“That's my girl...” just before his finger plunged into her. 

Joker growled eagerly. His Harley was wet, warm, slick as he started to pump his finger into her. Her muscles squeezed around his finger, bringing a smile to his face. Oh, she was so perfect... 

He carefully added a second finger causing Harley to moan. Joker growled again listening to her sweet sounds of surrender. He had to taste her, wanted her on his tongue. 

When he removed his fingers, Harley whined. “Oh, Puddin!” 

“Shhhh.....” He hissed before she could protest further, he had yanked her gown away, dropping to his knees on the floor of their tiny room, pulling her hips to the edge of the bed so he could dive between her legs. 

Harley cried out in both surprise and ecstasy at the feel of his wicked tongue lapping between her legs. 

Joker ran the flat of his tongue from bottom to top, then he started to flick the tip of his tongue over her clitoris causing her to shudder. “Oh puddin, puddin, puddin!!” 

Her hips arched, tiny thrusts toward his mouth as she begged for more. “Oh, Mistah J!!” 

He grinned. 

“Say my name...” he whispered against her sex, licking her in order to punctuate his request. 

“Oh Joker!” She grinned. No sooner had she moaned “Joker” than his tongue plunged into her again. Harley cried out. “OH YES!” her fingers digging into his hair, holding on as her hips pumped against his administrations until he felt that flood of delicious liquid that was his Harley. 

He laughed happily crawling back up her body, wiping his mouth as he did so. 

“Mmm...you taste so good my little minx...” 

Harley giggled and blushed. “My puddin....” 

“Fuck me, Harley.” He leaned close, running the tip of his tongue along her ear. Harley groaned; oh yes, she would take him. She shoved him onto his back moving with him so she could straddle him. Her grin was wicked as she gazed down at him. His green hair a mess, his pale white skin shone in the room's dim light. She was going to fuck him hard...she shifted her position she so could take him in, easing herself down on his thick erection until she had him buried deep within her. 

Joker groaned. “Oh yes, that's good Harley.” He grabbed her hips, his fingers convulsing while she took her time taking him all in. 

She groaned. “Oh Puddin!!” Then she started to grind. She couldn't help herself, she wanted him so badly; she ached so much that she had to start moving with earnest, back and forth, then leaning forward on her hands to pull herself up before coming back down again. 

Joker's eyes rolled in pleasure; she was so wet and hot, so tight he almost couldn't hold back. He held on tightly, watching her move, watching her giving in to her own pleasure. He grabbed one of her hands that was on his chest and pressed it against her clitoris. She took the hint and started to rub herself while she ground herself on him. Joker growled then. He started panting watching her, the way her breasts moved, the way she was rubbing herself...her pale white skin against his equally white skin. She was made for him, his... 

Harley came with a cry. Her body convulsed and her muscles tighten around him. She became slicker, wetter and it was killing him. Joker snarled working to hold back, but he was at his end of even his willpower, his endurance. He needed to reach completion. 

He moved so swiftly that she didn't have time to even yelp. He was suddenly yanking her down and rolling her onto her back. He got on his knees pulling her hips up and started fucking her hard, deep and fast. Harley threw her arms over her head holding on to the bed as he thrust into her without stopping until she felt the pressure of his enlarging penis, just a little more, until there was that incredible sensation of him coming inside her. 

“Uuhhhh HARLEY!!!” Joker moaned. 

“Oh PUDDIN!!” she cried out reaching up to grab hold of his forearms as he thrust until he was completely spent. 

He pulled out causing her to gasp at the sudden absence of him inside her, his warmth gone, but he crawled onto the bed gathering her into his arms. 

She nearly collapsed into his embrace. Joker kept an arm around her as he pulled up the blankets burying the two of them in layers of warmth. 

They were both quiet for a little while, settling under the blankets and letting the warmth envelope them. 

Harley kissed his chest nuzzling closer. “So—Austria next?” 

Joker smiled rubbing his fingers down her shoulder. “I wonder how many Nazis we'll get to work our way through?” 

She giggled softly. “I hope it's a lot!” 

They both started to laugh into the wee hours of the night.


	6. I Don't Like to Wait Too Long

Joker and Harley laid on their stomachs looking out over the landscape below. They were both dressed in regular clothing, pants, shirts, sweaters, and hats hiding their hair, with thick scarves that wrapped around their faces to hide their features as well as for protection from the cold. Since they were mostly traveling on foot, Harley was dressed in mens clothing. 

Located in the small valley below was a structure that at first glance resembled what might be a large dairy farm. There was a sizable farm house below, a large barn, and three other structures that Harley wasn't sure of...She and Joker each had a pair of military issue binoculars that they were currently using to spy on the farm below. 

They had “lost” their handler somewhere between Dresden and Numberg. It hadn't been on purpose. The three of them had gotten caught in a Nazi raid on a section of buildings—where they and a few other “vagrants” had been squatting—searching for Jews hiding among them. In the chaos, Joker had gotten Harley out, but their handler had been lost. Whether he was captured or not they didn't know. 

They could have taken off, tried to get lost somewhere where no one would find them. Maybe take a chance and get someone to remove their collars, but though Joker was a criminal and a murderer, he still hated the Nazis and so, despite the loss of their handler, they stayed on the mission. 

* 

Gazing down at the farm, Harley frowned. “You think he lied to us?” 

Joker narrowed his eyes until only a thin slice of green could be seen. “I suppose he could have...maybe after I put the knife under his kneecaps, but usually that gets people to speak the truth...” He spoke under his breath as if he was mostly talking to himself. “In their last moments, people show you who they really are. I suppose he could have been lying, but his eyes were full of the truth.” 

He smiled remembering the look on Nieland's face when he slowly slid the knife under his kneecap...Joker chuckled softly to himself. 

Below, movement of a vehicle caught their attention. Joker and Harley pulled their binoculars up and Joker muttered. 

“That's a military vehicle. It's been repainted...trying to disguise it.” 

Harley frowned. She didn't ask how he knew, she just trusted that he did. 

The truck pulled around one of the buildings and the driver dropped down, walked around to the back of the truck pulling out a pistol as he did so. As they watched, two people whose hands were cuffed behind their backs were escorted out of the back of the truck. The driver held his weapon on them even though they both had bags over their heads, their hands were cuffed and their ankles hobbled. Harley noted that one of the prisoners was huge! Several inches taller than anyone that Harley had ever seen, and if 

Harley wasn't mistaken, she was pretty sure the other prisoner was a woman. 

Several guards followed the two prisoners out of the back of the truck. These men swiftly surrounded the two captives, all of them armed with what looked to be assault rifles. The woman stumbled when she stepped out of the back of the truck, dropping her to knees. One of the guards reached out and yanked to her feet. The guard who had grabbed her had pulled her up by the bag over her face , accidentally pulling it off. There was a commotion as the woman turned to face the guard. One of the men behind her hit her in the back of his head with a pistol dropping the woman. 

Harley sucked in her breath. That was Pamela! She saw the red hair, but it was the glimpse of her skin that told Harley they had somehow captured Pammy and Croc. 

She nearly dropped her binoculars turning to Joker. “Did you see that?” 

Joker nodded without removing his binoculars. He was carefully studying what was happening below. “That has to be your friend, which means the big guy is Croc.” Joker frowned, narrowing his eyes. “Neither Flag nor Waller said anything about members of our team getting taken the last time we reported in. Makes this more complicated.” 

Harley blinked. “We're going to rescue them right? I mean, along with our targets...right?” 

Joker slowly pushed back from the slight rise motioning for Harley to follow. 

They edged their way backwards until they could stand and safely move into the nearby woods where they were hiding out in an old hunter's hut, long abandoned. They were silent as they entered their temporary shelter and Joker set about making a fire. Joker made the fire small enough to cause little smoke but provide just enough heat for the two of them. 

After a few minutes, a tiny fire filled the small space with warmth. Harley prepared something for them to eat, waiting until Joker gave her a sign that he was ready to discuss their next move. 

Their food was simple, dried meats and a few vegetables they had traded for, stolen or actually bought. They could have crossed the country in style, but both of them would have drawn unwanted attention, plus having to hide their appearances could get tiring. Sometimes it was better to avoid the populace altogether. 

So Joker had decided they would cross as “peasants” would...on foot, horse, hitchhike, keeping out of the big cities...until finally they were here; the facility holding their targets was down below in the valley, at least according to their intel...and now it seemed two of their squad were there are well. That definitely changed the dynamics of their mission. 

* 

Harley handed a bowl of the stew to Joker that she had managed to throw together from their supplies. He took the bowl without really looking at the contents. She could tell he was distracted, so she kept quiet, waiting until he was ready to speak. 

Joker chewed thoughtfully, his green eyes had that far away look that she knew indicated he was plotting. Harley, who had let her long white hair fall loose since they were alone, watched him; watching him think was...exciting. She didn't understand why she reacted that way. Maybe it had something to do with the way his mind worked, the line that he walked between his madness and genius. It was stimulating, exciting, and sexy. She loved how brilliant and dangerous he was. 

The firelight played over his pale, chalk white features, the light being captured by his eyes where it seemed to settle and burn. 

Harley knew that they could probably head into the town nearby and try to contact Flag, but they were under orders not to communicate until they reached France with their charges or had disposed of them. Any calls would be ignored—or worse since they had lost their handler. They could also end up being thrown to the Nazis, the U.S. Government denying any knowledge of them. 

Harley frowned in thought staring at the fire... 

Joker glanced up at Harley. “We go down there, kill them all, get the scientists, your friend and the walking reptile. Our mission is the same, get the scientists or dispose of them. If Croc and your friend happen to be with them, then so much the better. Besides, some extra muscle could be helpful.” 

He started to giggle. “This is going to be so much fun...” 

Harley grinned, her laugh bubbling up. He was right! This was going to be so much fun!! 

“You always find the bright side puddin,” she said with a happy sigh. 

Joker grinned with a cocked eyebrow. “It's part of my charm.” 

He set his bowl down and tugged her closer making her laugh as he licked her mouth. “I'm hungry...” He hissed against her lips making her giggle even more. 

“I thought you just ate?” 

Joker growled. “Hmm...playing coy?” 

He lifted her up from where they sat by the fire, dropping her onto the small cot in the one room cabin . He flopped down on her. In the firelight, his eyes seemed to glow an eerie demonic green. She smiled up at him, watching the fire's light dance over his pale skin. Harley reached up to caress his face, her thumbs stroking his white cheeks. 

“What are we going to do when the war is over?” 

Joker nibbled at her throat, licking his way around the collar, around her neck. His voice tickled when he spoke. 

“We are going to find a way to get rid of these collars and we are going to escape. I'm going to take you to Gotham with me.” 

Harley closed her eyes enjoying the feel of his mouth on her skin. 

“Gotham...with you...I'd like that...” 

His nimble fingers started to undo the buttons of the man's shirt she wore, tugging it open to expose her skin to the cooler air of the room. She shivered. 

Joker's voice was like warm honey easing across her skin. 

“Don't worry pumpkin pie...I'll warm you up.” 

One hand eased across the satin bra and squeezed her breast. Harley moaned, letting all thoughts of their situation fade away, enjoying this moment of bliss with him before the realities of the war came flooding back. In the back of her mind she knew each moment like this, alone with him, precious. She would give herself over fully to this man that she loved, her madman. 

Joker chuckled happily feeling her relax under him. 

“Hmmm...that's my girl. Sit up, let me get this off you.” 

She did as he asked, pushing herself up and easing out of her shirt. Joker brushed his fingertips down her shoulders as he sat back to gaze at her. 

“Hmmm...like milk...” he purred sending goosebumps racing along her skin. She reached behind her to unhook the bra. Joker stroked his fingers along her collar, watching the tiny bumps race across her flesh while he slid the straps down her arms. 

He smiled wider looking at her creamy breasts. 

“Hmm...yes...” he hissed laying her back down. He ran the tip of his nose across her skin, smelling her. She always smelled like vanilla and something pleasant he couldn't place his finger on...but he didn't care. She was his...he had already decided he couldn't live without her. It was a weakness, he knew that, especially with the two of them in the middle of a nest of vipers. But it was a truth he couldn't deny. He had to have her with him, always. He would kill anyone who stood between them....anyone. 

His focus returned to her, to his Harley lying beneath him. 

Joker's tongue licked the nipple of one breast, slowly listening for that soft gasp of pleasure from her. He nuzzled her breasts licking and pinching her nipples with just the right amount of pressure that had her moaning. “Oh puddin!!” 

He chuckled and continued to focus his attention on her breasts and the softness of her flesh...one hand gradually snaked down over her stomach and past the band of her pants, he felt the edge of her panties at the edge of his fingertips. His body jerked. The thought of her wearing all these mens clothes, but knowing under it all were satin panties and bra excited him. 

“Tell me you want me, Harley...” he hissed against her skin, his teeth nipping at her flesh while his fingers wiggled under the band of her satin panties. 

Harley groaned. “I want you Joker...my Joker, I want you...” 

He smiled a wicked grin. “Good...” 

As he whispered, his long fingers slid between her folds and glided over her swollen clitoris. The heat between her legs roared more than the fire of the room. When Joker touched her, she came immediately, the fingers of one of her hands digging into his back, the other hand grasping at the thin blanket of the cot. He dipped his finger into her, grinning at how wet she was...his Harley was so wanton... 

He pulled away from her causing Harley to cry out. “Puddin!” 

He laughed. “Hold on pumpkin.” 

She kicked off the remainder of her clothing and boots watching Joker as he swiftly undressed. She sucked in her breath when he was naked, his erection long, thick, white against the fire's light. She loved him so much. She would kill anyone for him...anyone... 

He smiled at her, running a hand through his green hair as he gazed at her. He licked his lips, his voice low...seductive. 

“On your hands and knees, my cream puff...” 

She did as he requested turning so that her back was to him. 

He didn't move right away causing Harley to look over her shoulder at him. “Puddin?” 

His gaze was on her backside and he licked his lips. She shivered with the thrill of seeing his desire laid so bare in his eyes. 

Finally he walked closer. She felt one hand rest against her hip, then the stroke as he rubbed and teased her entrance. 

Harley moaned, pushing her hips back toward him. She needed him so badly. 

Just when she was beginning to think he was only going to tease, Joker suddenly shoved into her. Harley gasped, her whole back arching. 

Joker grabbed the other hip, his fingers digging into her flesh as he started to thrust. Harley groaned, her back held in a sensual curve of pleasure as she pushed back. 

They fucked hard and fast, Joker slamming into her, his eyes rolling back with the feel of her hot and wet surrounding him. Harley was shuddering. He was hitting all her spots, pressing her down into the tiny cot until she dropped to her elbows. 

Joker laughed continuing to fuck hard ,enjoying the sounds, the cries of his lover, the way she tightened around his shaft. He could feel her shivering as her orgasm built like a wave on the ocean ready to break against the shore. 

Joker pressed her hips hard against him, pulling her back while he arched his back. She cried out. “OoOoo Puddin!! Yes!” 

He hissed, a few more good slaps against her and he burst. Harley fell completely to the cot with Joker dropping against her back. 

He stayed inside her, thrusting gently, listening to her gasps and groans while he licked her ear. He shifted himself enough to wrap his arms around her. 

“No matter what happens...you are mine Harley...I won't let them take you from me.” 

Harley closed her eyes leaning her head against his cheek. “I will always go where you go puddin...” 

He chuckled happily pulling out of her and back into the embrace of his arms. He held her snugly against him until he felt her drift off to sleep, her head against his chest. He had a feeling that if they managed to live through all of this and get shipped home to the states, he was going to have to fight to keep his Harley. 

He also suspected that Waller would try to use Harley against him. He smiled slowly, his grin spreading across his face. If she thought she could use Harls against him, Waller had another thing coming. No one played with his things but him....no one. And he was not afraid to go after Waller—he would kill her if necessary. 

* 

Back in England, Bruce Wayne sat across from Amanda Waller in his best dress uniform. Wayne didn't like the woman. She knew too much. Behind him stood a soldier who Wayne had been friends with before the war, Harvey Dent. Back in Gotham, Dent had been an up and coming attorney, but right now he was a soldier like the rest of them. 

Waller looked at Wayne then to Dent standing behind him. “Your military record is impressive Wayne, very impressive. As is yours Dent, which was why you were both brought to my attention. I have a secret mission for the both of you.” 

Dent frowned. “Me ma'am?” 

Waller nodded. “Yes. Since you are both friends and have worked well together in the past, I thought this would be a perfect chance for the two of you to, “move” up the ranks.” 

Bruce Wayne frowned turning to share a look with Dent. “What is this mission?” 

Waller folded her hands on the desk in front of her. “Task Force X. My Task Force. We have lost contact with two sets of the squad. I want you and Dent here to infiltrate the enemies lines, find them and kill them.” 

Wayne blinked. “What? I'm not an assassin.” 

Dent stepped forward. “Neither am I, ma'am. We are soldiers. If your Task Force has gone AWOL, I'm not sure...I mean...” 

Waller frowned. “This task force was made up of military criminals. They were sent into Nazi Germany to retrieve scientists that had been taken, either bring them out of Germany or kill them. One set of the task force was captured by the enemy and two others have lost contact with their handler. I will not take the chance that they will give up information to the enemy. I want them dealt with.” 

Waller pressed her lips together in a thin line. She didn't mention anything about the bombs around the necks of the task force members or the fact that they were never planning to bring the scientists or their “rescuers” home. If they succeeded in getting the scientists out, they were dead. If they killed the scientists and returned, they were dead. 

But now... 

Waller cleared her throat. “I don't think either one of you understands. This is not a request. There are no options. You have been given over to me and I plan on using you how I see best for this war. You are to find the members of Task Force X that we have lost track of and you are to dispose of them.” 

Wayne narrowed his eyes. “I don't respond well to threats.” 

Waller smiled. “Maybe you respond better to reason, such as, it would be a shame if Mr. Pennyworth, at his age, was suddenly drafted into the war. A man like him on the front lines?” 

She smiled slowly. “Please don't tell me I can't do it. I can do anything I like.” 

* 

Joker and Harley had to wait another handful of days before their rescue attempt. Joker made some connections in the nearby town, and surprisingly—or unsurprisingly considering there was a war going on—found a black market in weapons. It wasn't a very big operation, but it did allow them to supplement what they had managed to sneak with them. Joker had his favorite pistol that he had gotten off a German solider...a deserter they had run into while traveling on foot. Joker had taken a great deal of fun in skinning the man. The pistol had been the soldier's, a Luger P 08, along with two straight razors he had liberated from a barber in Munich. 

Harley had her own pistol, a Colt .45 Joker had acquired for her. 

They were both dressed in dark clothing, hats pulled low so that one would see how they looked until it was too late. 

They were positioned above the farm again, gazing down. There were a few lights on in the farmhouse, but nowhere else visible from their vantage point. Joker touched her shoulder lightly, signaling to her to follow. 

The darkness was absolute out here, the cloudy cover was thick over the night sky There were no lights from the city, only the lonely lights of the occasional farmhouse...or a car, following a lonely stretch of road. 

Joker took her hand and together they made their way down silently to the farmhouse. The plan was to kill anyone they came across. Leave no witnesses, leave none who could say something about what happened here... 

Joker giggled softly and happily, holding her hand as they slipped and slid down the grassy hill. He was planning on having a very good time. 

His laughing was infectious and soon had Harley chuckling alongside him.

He was right, this was going to be fun!


	7. Hunters

Bruce Wayne sat in the passenger seat of the military jeep with his arms folded across his chest, staring forward while the jeep bounced along the road. Harvey Dent glanced sideways at him before he muttered in English. “Don't feel real good about this Bruce.” 

Wayne turned his blue eyes on Harvey. “German, you need to only speak German to me Harvey.” 

Dent sighed. “I know, but my German isn't that great...what am I going to do?” 

Wayne smiled. “Hey, don't worry. I have your back. Besides I'm the ranking officer and you're my guard; most questions will be directed at me regardless.” 

Harvey smiled. “Yeah and your German, like everything else, is impeccable.” 

Bruce laughed. “So how far are we outside of Dresden?” 

Harvey frowned in thought. “About twenty miles. There is another town coming up where we might get some answers.” 

Wayne took off his German officer's cap and ran his hand through his hair. “I'll give this Joker and Miss Quinzel credit. They vanished despite what Waller tried to say they looked like. A couple of clowns running around that attracted no notice? Unbelievable.” 

Dent nodded. “Yeah..I guess they wouldn't be on this task force of hers if they weren't good.” 

Wayne nodded in agreement. 

Both men were quiet for a while and then Harvey spoke up again. “You really going to do what she asked?” 

Bruce snorted. “You mean ordered? I don't know...part of me says no, there has to be a better way. The military man in me wants to follow orders. Honestly though, I just can't follow orders blindly. Can you?” 

Harvey shrugged. “The system is broken or else we wouldn't have a Waller calling the shots, deciding who lives or who dies. I don't know Bruce. I suppose I'll just follow your lead.” 

Bruce smiled at his old friend. 

* 

In the middle of the night on a farm... 

Joker pressed his back up against the barn's back wall and listened. With only a slight breeze in the air tonight, sound could carry easily out here. Joker laid his hand against Harley's stomach stopping her in place. Harley held her gun up while Joker checked around the corner. They had managed to make their way to the barn without being spotted. So far everything had remained quiet, the only sounds emanating from the main house. 

When they had first made their way down toward the farm house, Joker had gone to check the windows, telling Harley to stay hidden in a small grove of trees. 

He had said the people inside seemed relaxed and secure. That could mean one of two things. Either they were too stupid to realize they should be on their guard at all times, or this place was so heavily defended they had no reason to be on alert. 

Joker grinned at her. “I hope it's the latter...means a lot more fun!” 

* 

After a couple of long seconds, Joker reached over and took Harley's hands. Harley grinned at him when he took her hand, enjoying the feel of his slightly rough hand in hers, almost as much as she liked feeling his rough palmed hands moving over her body. She did her best to suppress the giggle as well as the shiver that ran up her spine. Despite the situation they were now in, she couldn't keep the thoughts of his hands and mouth exploring her body. The man was good with both. 

Joker held her hand in his, giving her a quick squeeze of reassurance just before he moved. The two of them sneaked across the ground, swiftly making their way from the main house over to the dairy barn. The barn was deserted; no men, no cows, nothing. Joker was sure he had seen the prisoners led here that morning when they had been watching the farm. He narrowed his eyes adjusting swiftly to the darkness of the barn. Harley glanced at him, surprised that her eyesight seemed so good in the dark. She wondered briefly if it was another side-effect of the change the chemical explosion had caused. She pushed the thought aside for another time. 

Joker had dropped down, for a moment searching on his hands and knees. He snarled to himself, but then she heard him giggle softly. He had found something. He was knelt by what looked to be a metal hatch in the floor of one of the stalls. It took him a few moments, but he lifted the lid looking down and motioned Harley closer. 

She hurried over and saw a ladder set into the shaft beneath the hatch leading down. He winked at her just before he easily dropped down, ignoring the ladder and landing in a silent crouch. He looked up and motioned for her to come on down, holding his hands out to her. She jumped as he did and Joker easily caught her in his arms. He set her on her feet, but not before he stole a kiss. 

“Make me immortal with a kiss,” he hissed against her lips, then he giggled softly. Harley nipped his lips once, her arms draped around his neck before she kissed him again. 

For a moment the dangers of their situation were lost, gone. She dived into his kiss with the complete abandon of the insane. She didn't care what dangers were around them...she had him in this moment, he was hers. 

Joker backed her up against the wall for a moment kissing her with a desperation that surprised her, but she willingly gave in to it. He ground his hips against her, she could feel how hot he was...how much he wanted her in that moment, but just when she was about to beg for him to take her right then, he pulled away. 

“Enough time for that later, pumpkin pie. Let's go get our scientists and fellow inmates.” He winked at her and stepped away. Harley stumbled a little, her feet hitting the cement floor. For a moment she felt dizzy, hot and bothered and wanting, but then she took a breath and followed Joker who had already gone around the corner. 

* 

Pamela paced the floor of her cell. Not only did she have to wear fhe stupid collar from Waller, but now she had another device that was keeping her new abilities in check. 

How they knew about her powers she didn't know—unless someone told them, which would mean there was a traitor somewhere in Waller's organization. 

She rubbed her temples. Pamela didn't want to think about that now, but rather just about getting out. Her partner...Waylon Jones...he had told her his name after about a week of traveling. She refused to use his nickname...Killer Croc...she would only refer to him by Waylon or Jones. Though he never said it, she got the impression that he liked her using his name...a level of respect he wasn't used to receiving. Pam found herself liking the large reptilian man. He was a vicious killer certainly, but there was a sweet side to him that she liked...their working so closely had shown her that there was much more to him than his fierce appearance. 

Waylon glanced up at her from where he had been sitting on the floor, his hands folded over his chest, his head bowed. He had looked to be asleep, but when his strange reptilian eyes met her gaze, it was clear to her he hadn't been asleep at all. 

His voice was deep when he spoke, with a slight accent. Pam had learned he was actually from Louisiana. “Yer going to wear yourself out, Red.” 

Pam sighed walking over to sit beside him. She leaned her head against his shoulder. “How are we going to get out of this? You know they are going to either try to use us or kill us.” 

Croc snorted. “Yeah, I know.” 

Pam sat forward to catch his eyes. “I don't know about you, but I don't really want to be some Nazi's science experiment.” 

“I don't either Red, but we'll get our chance. You need to conserve your strength.” Waylon put an arm around her shoulders and gently tugged her against him. “We'll get our chance.” 

Pam was quiet, feeling safe in his arms. After a moment, she sat up which caused him to look down at her with a curious gleam in his yellow eyes. Pam smiled. “Thank you.” 

Waylon frowned. “Fer what Red?” 

“For being you.” Pam kissed him, her hand reaching up to stroke the side of his face. Croc returned her kiss after a moment's hesitation. Pam pulled away from his mouth to gaze into his eyes. 

Unspoken words passed between them. Croc opened his arms and Pamela straddled his lap. Her kisses became more desperate. They both wanted this moment of affection, of living and loving in the event the morning brought only pain and suffering. Pamela started to undress, Waylon helping her, his thick, clawed fingers surprisingly gentle. 

Tonight at least they would have this time together... 

* 

Joker and Harley made their way quietly and slowly down a tunnel. The lights snapped on when they reached about midway down the long passage. They were finally coming up on a series of rooms. The lighting was dim, but it gave enough illumination for them to see what was contained in the rooms on either side...the walls here were covered by large windows that looked into the rooms they passed. 

One side looked like a series of medical labs, each full of equipment, all of it looking complex and even dangerous. The other side held a series of devices, all of which looked scientific. Harley recognized some of the contents from Pammy's lab back at the hospital. She frowned when she saw the hospital beds that were all equipped with straps, to keep a person immobile. 

Harley whispered. “What kind of scientists are these?” 

Joker snarled. Clearly he had seen what the rooms contained as well. “Apparently the kind that the Nazis want. I'd heard they were doing a lot of human experimentation...trying to create meta-humans. Force transformations...probably why your friend and Croc weren't killed on sight...though could you imagine Croc skin boots?” Joker snickered. 

Harley shuddered. Joker reached out and laid a hand on her upper arm and squeezed before he slid his hand down her arm to grasp her hand. He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed her knuckles tenderly. A simple gesture of reassurance, but it meant so much more to Harley. 

They continued to move down more corridors with empty rooms until they saw their first guards. They were standing at the end of a long tunnel in front of a set of double doors. Joker grinned, that fire in his green eyes lit up.

He tugged Harley close to whisper against his ear. “I want you to distract them for just a second.” 

Harley frowned. “How?” 

Joker reached up and unbuttoned a couple of buttons on her shirt. “Show them a little of what they will never have...” 

Harley smiled with a mischievous glint in her eyes. 

* 

The guards were bored. They had pulled night shift for the third night in a row. One of the guards, a young German named Hans from Berlin, leaned against the wall, his blue eyes half closed. He was the lucky one his partner, Dieter thought. Hans hadn't seen what they were guarding in this room so he could still sleep without the nightmares. The two unnatural...unholy things were just the latest horror Dieter had seen. When they brought in those scientists more horrible things had started. All he knew for sure was that this was all supposedly for the war effort. They wanted to use these “meta” humans to give German soldiers a boost on the battlefield, to give them powers and abilities over the average solider. That was why these creatures were being kept alive, so that the Führer could learn from them, maybe use their difference to win the war. As far as Dieter was concerned, they should be put down as impure—they should not be used at all. But perhaps the Führer knew something he didn't. 

As Dieter's thoughts drifted away, he saw movement at the end of the hall. To his complete surprise someone came waltzing slowly down the hall; as they walked under the lights he was even more surprised to see a pale, beautiful woman dressed in men's clothes. 

He elbowed his companion who came awake with a startled. “Was?” 

Dieter pointed down the hall. Both men watched mesmerized as the woman stepped closer. The shirt she had on was unbuttoned enough to show an indecent—and distracting—amount of cleavage. Her long white hair hung loose around her shoulders and the way she was moving her hips when she walked had both men enchanted. Neither could take their eyes off of her. 

She smiled, catching her bottom lip with her teeth. “Hallo meine Jungens.” 

They couldn't seem to take their eyes off of her as she walked even closer. Neither man thought to put his weapon up while she stepped between them brushing her hair over her shoulder, the shirt she was wearing was slightly too big, the action causing the already loose hanging cloth to slide further down her shoulders. 

Her smile was erotic, her blue eyes alluring. She ran a finger along the barrel of one rifle seductively. Neither man moved when suddenly she grabbed them both by their collars and with a surprising amount of strength, Harley slammed their heads together hard enough with an audible thud that both men fell unconscious to the floor. 

She twirled around with a huge smile on her face. Joker laughed and clapped for her. “That was an amazing performance my dear! Top notch!” He walked over and stopped in front of her, slowly buttoning up her shirt for her. He did it far slower than it needed to be done, his eyes following the pale line of exposed flesh while he slowly covered it up again. 

His fingers stopped on their climb up the shirt buttons to slide over the soft rise of her breasts, leaning in to press a kiss between her breasts. Harley's breath came out as a soft sigh. 

Her white skin was soft, she smelled delicious, and Joker wanted to eat her up. Instead he smiled, his green eyes easing up to meet her blue ones. He hissed seductivelym 

“Later,” before he finished buttoning her shirt. 

With a pink blush on her cheeks, Harley grinned at Joker. 

They both turned to examine the door. Joker grinned. “Mmm...what treasures do you think we might find?” 

Harley giggled putting a hand on one door as Joker put his hand on the other door. They grinned at each other then pushed the doors open. The double doors opened onto another series of rooms. There were no treasures inside, but plenty of horrors. There were lines of rooms on either side, with observation windows running around the circumference of the room so that the occupant of a room had no privacy. Inside most of the rooms was some monstrosity, clearly all failed attempts to play God. 

Several of the “things” that occupied a room seemed to be dead, lying unmoving on the floor of their chambers. Some looked to have had parts, such as extra limbs, grafted onto them, while others must have been injected with something that made their skin liquid, the whole person unable to move or their skin had simply washed away. 

Still another victim had animal parts grafted to them, a dog's head, or legs replaced with horse's. 

Harley turned and dry heaved. Even Joker's merry face became grim. His burning hatred for Nazis burned a thousand times brighter at the sight of these monstrosities. 

For him it was simply better to kill than to create monsters like this. He wrapped an arm around Harley's shoulders keeping her face against his chest. “Don't look anymore,” he whispered while they continued to search. 

After a good two minutes they arrived at another set of doors. Joker pushed them open and they entered another room. This one held a large cage in the middle of it and there, in the cage, were their companions. 

Harley squeaked. “PAMMY!!” She ran to the cell and Pam sprang up, wearing only a shirt, and met her at the bars. “Harleen?? How on earth did you find us?” 

Harley grinned. “Luck. We were actually here looking for our taken scientists when we saw that they had you two!” 

Joker smiled strolling over. “Hey there big boy.” 

Croc snarled as he stood pulling up his pants, but said nothing. Joker chuckled. “Oooh looks like you two were participating in some before-death whoopee? Before they made you into a pair of Nazi boots that is...” 

Croc snarled again. “Go away clown, I don't need your help.” 

Joker laughed. “Oh, well there I beg to differ with you Croc old boy. You really do need my help.” 

Croc snarled again turning his back on Joker. 

Harley let go of Pam's hands long enough to start the search for the lock. It was on the other side of the the cage. After a quick perusal, Harley saw that to open it quietly they would need the key. 

“You wouldn't happen to have any idea where the key might be Pammy?” Harley turned from where she had been searching. Pammy shook her head. 

“One man usually has it. I'm not sure of his rank, but they call him Captain Nazi.” She glanced at Croc who nodded in agreement. 

Joker barked out a laugh. He started to laugh so hard that he had to sit down. “Captain Nazi? That is some name!” He kept giggling. 

Harley giggled too. “That really is funny.” 

Pam gave them both a disgusted look. “His name may be funny, but he isn't someone you want to deal with! How do you think the two of us got caught? He is inhumanly strong and fast. He has to be the poster boy for the experimentation the Nazi's are doing. The one successful specimen.” 

Croc snorted. “They want a whole army or more with abilities like his and others.” 

Joker still couldn't quite keep the laughter from his voice. “Alright, big bad Nazi with powers. We'll be careful...steal key, kill Nazi...not in that order mind you. Come back here, set you little birdies free, then find our scientists.” 

He grinned. “Did I cover everything?” 

Harley giggled, muttering, “Birdies.” 

Pamela narrowed her eyes at him. “If you get my friend killed, clown, I swear I am going to rip your heart out and feed it to a carnivorous plant.” 

Croc chuckled at that, but so did Joker who grinned at Pam. “You're funny.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Make me immortal with a kiss.”
> 
> ― Christopher Marlowe, Doctor Faustus and Other Plays, Parts 1-2


	8. As We Burn It Down

Waller was angry. She did not like not knowing what her people were doing or where they were located. Wayne was supposed to have checked in days ago, but she had heard nothing...that worried her. She thought that he, at least, would have followed orders, but either he had been captured, killed or he was AWOL. Any of those options angered her. 

* 

Joker narrowed his eyes as he took a quick look around the corner. They had entered the farmhouse easily, which Harley found disconcerting, but she decided not to stare a gift horse in the mouth and hope the rest of this little side mission for the key went as well as breaking into the farm house had so far. There were no guards placed outside of the house and inside there was only one man downstairs. The man sat in a chair smoking a pipe, his weapon leaned against the arm of the chair while he read a newspaper. A cozy picture of a farmer after a hard day of work—except for the Nazi uniform the was wearing. 

Joker narrowed his eyes while he watched the man and a slow smile crawled across his pale face. 

Harley was crouched quietly behind Joker, by the kitchen oven with her gun held against her chest and the barrel pointed at the ceiling. 

They had entered through the kitchen window easily and made their way to the doorway without a sound. There was no sign of “Captain Nazi” on the ground level of the house; at least no one else they could see from the kitchen. 

Joker didn't like the fact that he saw no one except that man, and that made him feel...annoyed. He glanced back at Harley and motioned for her to stay put. She pressed her lips together and nodded. For a moment Joker reached out and ran a finger along her jaw. He tilted her face up when his finger stopped at her chin, then he leaned down and kissed her. Harley had to swallow her moan; his kiss was quick, but also deeply passionate. He seemed reluctant to pull away from her, but he did—he had work to do. With a motion of his hand he reminded her to stay put. 

Joker turned back to the man with the pipe in the main room. Mistah J sighed unhappily at the thought of all the fun that could be had if he didn't have to be stealthy. He sighed silently then with an easy and practiced moment, Joker pulled his switch blade out from his pocket and released the blade. Harley shivered. Why she found the movement incredibly attractive, she didn't know, but she couldn't deny that she did find the way his hand moved to flick open the blade made her blood boil with want. She dug her upper teeth into her bottom lip. Oh yeah...he really did it for her. 

Joker gave her a wink just before he turned and started to slink across the floor. Joker made no sound at all. He stopped right behind the man, just...waiting. 

Harley frowned watching Mistah J, trying to figure out what he was doing. 

The man reading stopped and frowned like he knew something was wrong. He set the pipe and paper aside and was about to stand when Joker wrapped his hand around the other man's mouth and forced him back down into the chair. 

“Oh, done so soon? I don't think so.” Joker smiled against the Nazi's ear. 

The man started to struggle, but Joker was strong. He held the man down with one gloved hand around his mouth and leaned on the man's shoulder with the other hand that held the blade. Joker showed him the shiny, sharpened metal of his switch blade. 

“Isn't it gorgeous? You probably don't understand me. But you know, a well kept blade is a thing of beauty no matter where you're from.” He grinned. Then in German he murmured, “Thought this was an easy assignment away from all the fighting, did ya? Guess the joke is on you.” 

With that, Joker yanked the man's head back and before the Nazi could make a sound or even put up a struggle, Joker cleanly sliced open his throat. Joker held his hand over the man's mouth keeping him in place while the man's struggles weakened and he bled out. Joker watched with a wide smile. 

When the man stopped moving, Joker slowly took his hand away. He smiled and waved Harley over to him. She stepped into the main room with only a glance at the dead man in the chair. 

“I'm going up the stairs,” he explained. “I want you to stay with me and do as I say, no questions.” Joker pointed at her and at his last statement he pressed his finger against her chest to emphasize the words. Harley nodded seriously. “Yes puddin.” 

He grinned and tugged her close for a deep kiss. Harley melted against him, ready to actually swoon when he set her back on her feet and motioned with a grin for her to follow him. 

* 

Together Joker and Harley headed silently toward the stairs that led to the upper floor. The stairs were painted old wood, the paint flaking off. When Joker set his foot on the first step, it let out a low creak like an old man trying to stand, but Joker stepped up, putting his full weight on the stair with barely a sound. Harley followed directly behind him, keeping her steps perfectly matched behind his as they moved. She wasn't as confident enough in her skills to think she could move as silently as her lover. 

When they arrived at the top of the staircase, they saw a hallway leading off to the right with four closed doors ahead of them. 

Joker's face broke into a wide smile. “It's like a shell game...” he whispered. “Where is the marble?” He tapped his chin with his bloody blade, his smile wide and gleeful. 

Harley frowned glancing at the doors. “Split up?” 

Joker made a rude noise. “No no my dear, we stick together. Just follow me.” 

Joker slipped up to the first door. He leaned his ear against the door to listen. He closed his eyes, a small smile on his face. Harley was momentary distracted by the beautiful smile on her lover's face. I am completely and hopelessly in love, she thought to herself, with a mad man, but she would change nothing. She giggled. Maybe she was slightly mad herself? She glanced down at her snow white hand and smiled again. But then Joker spoke and she was swiftly brought back to their current situation. 

“Let's see what we find in here?” Joker winked at her before opening the door. He leaned against the door, turning the handle slowly and pushed the door open. It made only the slightest sound. 

In this room were two beds, each of them occupied. 

Joker giggled softly and motioned for Harley to move behind one of the beds. She careful walked over to the head of the bed and glanced down looking over the man lying in the bed, his hair buzzed short. He looked quite young. 

Joker moved over to her and gently took her hand with the gun. He removed the gun and slid the weapon into the belt of her pants. He then handed Harley his switchblade, placing the blade in her hand before he brought the knuckles of her hand up to his mouth, planting a soft kiss on them. He gently tugged her close and whispered, his lips pressed against her ear. 

“Put one hand over his mouth at the same moment you bring the blade across his throat. Use all your strength, hold him down until he goes still. I know you can do it.” With that he tilted her face up with a finger on her chin and kissed her. It was a savage, passionate kiss that curled her toes and had her believing she could do anything. Harley stared into his mad eyes as a wide grin of her own formed on her face. Joker gave her nose a light pinch and grin of satisfaction before he walked over silently to his own victim. 

They were both positioned facing each other over the young men, and with a nod to each other, they both attacked. 

Joker grinned and jump bodily onto his victim, his hands going around the man's neck and he pushed, the crack of his Adam's apple was loud, but Joker kept pushing down on the man's neck watching the life fade from his eyes. 

Harley slapped her hand down hard over the young soldier's nose and mouth, the blade, shining in her hand swung swiftly, cutting deeply into the man's neck. He started to reached for her, thrashing in fear and pain. Harley pressed down on his nose and mouth with all her strength. The man reached up grabbing her head, his fingers digging painfully into her hair as he fought, trying to yank her down. The blood from his neck spurt and splattered covering her hands and spraying into her face as she struggled with him. He was strong, but his life's blood flowing out of him was weakening him quickly. 

Harley fought as best she could, stiffening her legs and pulling her head back while at the same time trying to keep him down, her hand over his nose and mouth cutting off his air while blood spurted from his throat coating the sheets 

She was beginning to loose the struggle of keeping herself upright. The man was strong and he was fighting for his life and he was a trained solider, but Harley was determined. She leaned in hard, her eyes watering with the pain of him pulling at her hair, but then just as quickly his strength started to leave him, his grip on her weakening until finally, her arms shaking with the effort of having to hold him down and fight against his attack, she almost pitches forward when the force on her head relaxed. She was about to lose her balance when she suddenly felt arms around her waist and she was lifted backwards off her feet. 

“Good job my little Sheba.” Joker giggled behind her. He kissed her neck, then bit on the tender flesh right under her ear causing her to arch back against him. She was covered in blood, but she didn't care, Joker was here and he wanted her and that was all that mattered. Before he turned her around he licked at her neck, his hands flowing up from her waist to cup her breasts, squeezing. 

Harley could feel the bulge of his erection against her backside, killing have aroused him, but it was watching his Harley kill that really set him off. 

Joker shoved against her, rubbed his bound erection against her backside causing her to moan. He was addictive, like a drug and she was weak against him. With a soft laugh, Joker turned her around force walking her to the back of the room where he shoved her up against the wall. 

His kiss turned more passionate his body pressed up against her pinning her to the wall with his need. Joker's hands slid up into her hair pulling her hair loose around her shoulders, the white locks rained down along her shoulders which only seemed to fuel his lust. One hand glided down to grab one of her breasts. Harley moaned as Joker growled pressing himself along the length of her body; she could feel his erection against her and suddenly, despite everything, the current danger, the blood on her hands, she wanted him right then. 

Joker ground against her with an urgent need. He bit at her lips then her neck forcing her head back while his mouth traveled down the front of her neck. He yanked at her shirt, pulling the shirt out from her waist and slipping his hand underneath to caress her skin. 

Harley groaned. “Puddin? Here? Now? 

Joker growled. “Oh yes Harley, the danger? It's enticing, exhilarating!” He giggled with delight. 

He shoved her harder against the wall dropping his hand to deftly unbuckle the belt that held her oversized pants up, then he pulled the loose fitting garment down. He grasped her sex using the same hand, nearly lifting her to her tiptoes, growling softly. “I want to fuck you right now Harley.” 

She groaned, her eyes fluttering. They were in danger at this moment, they could be discovered and killed, but she couldn't deny her desire for him. She wanted him equally as much as he wanted her right now and if they were going to die then she wanted him. Now. 

Harley shuddered at the sound and feel of cloth being ripped from her hips as Joker tore her panties away. She bit down on the inside of her cheek when his fingers slid between her folds, quickly stroking and exploring. She could not believe how wet she was for him...Joker grinned when he touched her, feeling the damp between her legs. He traced her lips with his tongue before he pressed his mouth once more against hers for another knee weakening kiss. He laughed pulling back enough to tease her lips with his tongue again. 

“You do want me poo don't you? You feel like you want me sweetheart...” He giggled sliding his fingers inside her. 

Harley arched, her voice low. “Oh yes Misath J—I want you.” 

He laughed, but the sound was muffled against her neck. He thrust his fingers inside her again, eliciting a groan from his pale beauty. 

He rubbed his fingers against her until he had her mewling with need, her body writhing against him. She was wet and aching by the time he flipped her around, pressing her front against the cold wall. Joker swiftly undid the belt, button and zipper of his own pants, and then lifted her slightly. With an intense hiss of pleasure, Joker shoved himself into her with one swift movement of his hips. Harley groaned, biting her bottom lip to prevent herself from making too loud of a noise. Joker twisted his fingers in her hair tugging her head back with a hiss against her ear. 

“Harley...” He thrust into her while he whispered. “Tell you how much you like this...” 

“Oh yes, yes Mistah J! I love this!” she groaned in a hushed voice. 

He smiled against her shoulder whispering. “I want you to come for me...my beauty, you were always mine...” 

* 

Harley panted and her eyes rolled. She was so completely devoted and in love she would have done anything he asked at any time. She didn't realize the extent of Joker's feelings for her...something even he was unsure of or didn't understand. Feelings were not something he spent a lot of time contemplating...he just felt them instead of analyzing them...and love was not one of those feelings he was familiar with. All he understood was that she was his and he would do anything for her. That was enough for him. 

* 

Harley shoved back against him wanting more, harder, trying to communicate her needs without words. He tightened his grip in her hair. He moaned against her shoulder. 

“Come on baby...come for daddy...” 

Harley's whole body tightened as she clawed at the wall with her bloody hands, her climax burst over her like a bomb going off and it took a great effort of will not to scream. 

Joker felt her climax around him, making his eyes roll in delight. 

He groaned hissing. “I'm going to blow my lot Harley. Only you...only you...” his hissed words had her climaxing again with tears in her eyes. She loved this man, this lunatic, so much it made her physically hurt. When he came, his climax set her off again causing her to groan. 

“Oh puddin....” 

Joker pressed against her backside, his cheek against hers, wrapped an arm around her form for several heartbeats as they both allowed their heart rates to slow. He smiled releasing her hair and gently, tenderly stepped back from her. 

He bit his bottom lip grinning brightly. “Now that hit the spot.” 

He giggled at her and quoted Charlie McCarthy. “When I get smitten, I stay smut." He winked at her. "Now. Let's go kill some more Nazis Harls!” 

His eyes were bright with excitement while he pulled his pants up. When he was dressed, he helped Harley get her pants cinched back up around her waist again. He reached forward and yanked her to him for a deep kiss. 

“You're the best toots.” He grinned then motioned for her to follow. 

Harley wobbled a little on her feet. What she wanted to do was lie down in a bed and let the afterglow warm her to sleep, but that would have to wait. Nazis to kill and all! 

* 

The next door was a silent repeat of their first killings. There was two soldiers in this room sleeping again, though this time Joker didn't take her against the wall. There was clearly a glow in his eyes that signaled that he very much wanted to take her again. Instead, they went to the third door. When they stepped in they saw a couple of beds, but oddly they were unoccupied except for what looked to be a puppet, a ventriloquist's puppet sitting up against the headboard of one bed. 

They both stood silently in the doorway staring at it. 

“What is it?” Harley frowned. It didn't move, though it seemed to stare at them. 

Joker giggled with a growl in his voice. “Well whatever it is, I'm against it.” 

Harley snickered and stepped closer. The dummy didn't move. She checked under the bed while Joker checked the other bed and the closet in here, but it was clear that the room was empty except for this...thing. Harley reached out and touched the puppet's nose. 

With a sigh, Harley turned and sat on the edge of the bed with the dummy while Joker performed a quick search, looking for a key to their friends' cage or anything else of importance. After a few minutes Joker hissed in annoyance and turned around to make a joke to Harley about keys and locks when he stopped short, his eyes narrowing. 

Harley was sitting very still, her blue eyes wide. The “puppet” was behind her with a blade to her throat. He smiled at Joker, a flat, fake smile. 

“Now, should I slit this pretty spy's throat?” 

Joker grinned. “Oh, your English is pretty good for a German...and a ventriloquist dummy.” 

Joker flopped down on the bed opposite the two of them. Harley didn't move, her hands folded on her lap. She looked scared, but she also looked annoyed. Joker grinned at her. His smile made everything alright. Harley did her best to remain calm. 

“So tell me...der Clown?” The Dummy grinned moving the knife up and down Harley's throat as if he was caressing her. “What are you looking for?” 

Joker smiled. “Well I was not looking for a ventriloquist dummy.” 

The Dummy gave Joker a narrow eyed look. “It doesn't matter. You two are now my prisoners and you shall become part of the war effort. You can take heart in knowing that you will be helping our side win.” Dummy grinned. 

Joker laughed. “Oh I don't know if I really feel like being experimented on. I'm sure the experience would be quite mind opening, but really, I'm not into sharing myself.” He laughed softly, a giggle low and dangerous in tone, running his fingers through his green hair. 

The Dummy frowned. “It is not like I am giving you a choice der Clown. You refuse, you fight me. I slice the junge Dame und I take you as well as raising the alarm.” 

Joker simply smiled. “What makes you think I'm so easy to take shorty? And how many more guards do you have here in this house? Hmmm? You're down at least three.” 

Joker gave him a wicked grin. 

The Dummy frowned for a moment; he seemed unsure. As the Dummy seemed distracted, even if only for a moment, Joker moved. He pulled something out of his pants pocket, the item gliding into his hand. 

Harley simply reacted, squeezing her eyes shut and threw herself to the side, the blade slicing across her throat. 

The Dummy was hit in the face with powder that Joker had thrown at him and Harley's elbowing him under the chin with a sharp smack. The blade at her throat cut along her neck leaving a shallow mark, though still washing her throat in blood. 

Joker had launched himself from the bed and hit Dummy the same moment Harley threw herself to the ground. His fist connected with the Dummy and sent it flying backwards to slam against the wall. Harley crawled across the floor one handed, her other hand held at her bloody neck. 

The puppet man, though small, was swift. He jumped to his feet avoiding Joker's next swing. He rolled under Joker's guard and slammed into Joker's stomach. The two men flew backwards both of them slamming into the other bed. 

Harley stumbled to her feet. She weaved slightly and almost fell through the open bedroom door when she slammed into the chest of someone in the doorway. She looked up into the blonde hair and blue eyes of a huge man who grabbed her shoulders in a blindingly painful grip. 

“Was geht hier vor sich?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i apologize for my German! It isn't that great!


	9. Stop Me If You Have Heard This One

Harley tried to back away, to yank herself free, but the huge Nazi was too strong. The giant blonde man clamped his hands down on Harley's shoulders, squeezing painfully. Harley gasped in pain as he snarled, curling his lip in derision. The Nazi yanked Harley around o wrap an arm around her neck, forcing her chin up and head back against his stomach. He nearly lifted her off her feet, the tips of her shoes the only thing touching the ground. He choked off her air, which had Harley gasping and gulping like a dying fish. Harley felt darkness hovering at the edges of her vision, spots dancing in front of her eyes. 

“Was geht hier vor sich?” the tall blonde man snarled. 

Joker leaped to his feet with a little bounce and a bright grin on his face, his green hair having fallen across his forehead giving him a roguish look, but his eyes were maniacal. Joker yanked the Dummy with him when he stood up, the little man struggling for all he was worth. Joker's hand was on the Dummy's mouth and nose, cutting off his air while he held the strange little Nazi off his feet, pressed against Joker's chest, mirroring the enemy who held Harley. 

While the little man struggled, Joker had his blade at the 'man's' throat, the point digging into the Dummy's neck, releasing a single drop of blood that ran down the Dummy's trembling throat. 

“Oh, now who might you be?” Joker giggled in German, yanking the struggling Dummy with him. “Shush you,” he snarled at his diminutive opponent. “I'm talking.” Joker shook the man as he pressed the blade in deeper. 

“They call me Captain Nazi and you are American....you are here for the prisoners, are you not?” 

The blonde man narrowed his eyes as he spoke, having switched to English. 

Joker laughed and shrugged. “Right to the point. I can respect that! Yes, yes we are....we just need that key for their cells. Would you mind just giving it to us and then we will simply be on our way?” 

Captain grinned, showing rows of perfect white teeth as his arm pressed down on Harley's neck. Joker's eyes narrowed ever so slightly. 

“Oh no clown. I think I will put the both of you with them...you will serve the Third Reich and bring us closer to victory.” 

Joker 'tsked' and shook his head. “You see—I have two problems with that, mein freund. First...I don't really like your little club and second...you have my girl there and I really don't like that.” 

Joker sliced his blade with one graceful movement across the Dummy's throat, satisfied to see that the Dummy actually bled. Joker laughed. 

“Well look at that!” 

He tossed the bleeding Dummy's body at Captain Nazi and Harley. Harley reacted far quicker than she thought she could, dropping her weight and falling to her knees while the Nazi's attention was on the body. Captain Nazi's grip was like iron, however, the pain of tearing free from his grip was like ripping herself free from an iron vice. She felt burning, excruciating pain as the nails of his fingers ripped along her neck, but she was successful in pulling free of his grasp. 

Harley rolled out of the way as Joker leapt at the man. His slim wiry frame slammed into Captain Nazi with the full force of his weight and power, perhaps heightened somewhat by his own experiences with chemicals in the past. The two men stumbled out into the hall with a loud crash. Harley scrambled to her feet looking for a weapon. She glanced at the Dummy who was jerking on the floor as he bled out, his movements slowing; death had started to win the battle. That was when she saw his blade on the floor. 

She grabbed the knife, flipping it around so she was holding it against her forearm and hurried back out to Joker. 

* 

The two men were wrestling in the hall, each trying to get the upper hand on the other. Captain got Joker on his back trying to force Joker's hand holding the blade back on him. They were struggling fiercely, their arms exhibiting tremors as each one strained and fought to kill the other. Joker's surprising strength was managing to keep Nazi from forcing the blade he held down on him, the point dangerously close to Joker's eyes. Joker seemed unconcerned, however, as he giggled. 

“This close, I can see you are the apple of your poppa Hitler's eye,” Joker quipped. “So tell me, is all of you enhanced or were they only going for muscle... is Mr. Peaslin a sad little limp thing.” 

Joker laughed glancing down toward the Nazis crotch. 

Captain Nazi snarled, his eyes narrowing while he struggled to force the knife further down to kill Joker. 

* 

Harley came racing into the hallway, a scream on her lips when she saw Joker on his back. She felt something snap in her seeing her puddin in danger. She rushed up and did the only thing she could. She took a quick slash at Captain Nazi with her newly acquired blade. The knife slashed swiftly across Captain Nazi's cheek opening a deep wound that ran from his lips to his ear. The Nazi yelled in surprised pain, blood coating his face and neck like a curtain. He released one hand from Joker to backhand Harley. His hit caught her by surprise. The backhand was hard enough that the blow sent her flying down the hall to slam against the wall to crumple to the floor. 

Joker hissed through clenched teeth, his eyes darting to Harley's unmoving form. He struggled to get the edge over the Captain; the bloodlust that was always in Joker burned hotter at seeing Harley hurt. Joker decided to loosen his grip. Captain Nazi was putting so much force on Joker's arms and hands that when Joker stopped struggling, the blade came down swiftly slamming into the wood flooring with a loud “THUNK!” Joker rolled his head to the side, the blade missing his face and throat though it cut through his ear. 

Joker brought his knees up hard, slamming into Captain Nazi's crotch with a sickening crunching sound just before Joker threw Nazi off of him. 

Joker came to his feet laughing, blood running down the side of his neck. He reached up to touch his bleeding ear. 

“Well look at that? You drew blood! Guess I'm going to have to pay you back for that, buddy.” Joker lashed out with a kick to Nazi's chin before the man could regain his footing, which threw the Nazi backwards. Joker reached down yanking his blade out of wood floor and lunged. As Joker moved, they both heard it; footsteps racing up from below. Captain Nazi yelled. 

“Nehmen Sie die Frau!” 

Four armed men raced up the stairs stopping in the hallway to take in the situation. Two of them grabbed the unconscious Harley, immediately dragging her down the stairs. Joker, who was struggling with Nazi, turned his head when he saw movement near Harley. His eyes turned deadly. “Let her go!!” he snarled, his voice having gone deadly flat. 

Captain Nazi reached up, his large hand going around Joker's throat. The man hissed, yanking Joker's head down. “I don't need both of you...” 

Joker grinned, a bright wicked smile thrusting his blade with all his strength, under the man's collarbone. Nazi roared in rage and pain, his grip on Joker loosening. As soon as Joker was free, he took off after the two soldiers who had taken Harley. 

The two soldiers that remained open fire on the charging clown without thinking. All they saw was a demented clown racing for them. Their shots went wild, though one caught Joker in the shoulder the bullet bursting out his back. The wound didn't slow Joker down as he barreled into the man who shot him. The other guard Joker ended up not needing to worry about. One of the bullets of the random firing ricocheted off the wall to pierce the man in the throat, dropping him in a gasping, bleeding heap. 

* 

Joker leaped at the remaining guard hitting the soldier in the chest and rode his falling body to the floor. Joker smiled down at his opponent with crazed eyes. Both of Joker's hands were around the younger man's throat. 

Joker smiled and in a sing song voice he asked, “You ever dance with the devil in the pale moonlight?” 

Then, with a loud crack, Joker broke the man's Adam's apple. He pushed and pushed until the sounds of choking and the Nazi's struggling stopped. After a couple of seconds just to be certain, Joker stood. He stared down at the dead man at his feet, his grin harsh and maniacal. Then he hurried down the stairs, racing after Harley. 

* 

Outside there were several military trucks waiting, a large convoy of trucks, jeeps and other military vehicles. Pamela and Croc were already heavily sedated, chained and caged inside one truck already; the two men carrying Harley hurried down to the truck holding Croc and Pamela. Several men came out and surrounded them, taking Harley from them. After a quick exchange of words, she bound, gagged and an injection was being applied to her neck. By the time Joker had gotten down the stairs and outside, they had already loaded Harley up into the truck with the others...the engine had rolled over and the truck was taking off into the night. 

Joker stood there just catching the tail lights of the truck as it turned off the farm and started up the hill. Joker started to shake with rage just before he roared. “HARLEY!!!” 

* 

Bruce and Harvey had finally found the trail of Joker and Dr. Qunizel. They had lost it briefly, but had recently found it again, leading them outside the city to a farm. It had just begun to rain mixed with wet snowflakes, lowering the temperature even more. Harvey had parked their military issue car (a fake) off the road, hiding the vehicle in some dense bushes lining the outside of the forest. The two men hiked the rest of the way to an area above the farmhouse, staying hidden until they were within visual range. They found the remains of a camp, though it was well covered up. The only reason Bruce and Harvey found it was because of Bruce's superior observation skills. The camp had been cold for several hours, but they knew they were not that far behind Joker and Harley now. As the two men looked down on the farm they could see that there was a military convoy, and by the looks of it, they were getting ready to pull up stakes. 

Bruce had the binoculars up, watching the scene intently. He saw a group of men carrying two bodies out of the barn. With some careful scrutiny, he was sure they were the other missing members of Team X...Killer Croc and Dr. Isley. 

Bruce handed the binoculars to Harvey. 

“Looks like they're leaving,” he ventured. “I see two other members of the squad. Killer Croc and Dr. Pamela Isly—they are clearly prisoners, but I don't see the Joker or Dr. 

Qunizel. I wonder why they're leaving?” Bruce frowned in question. 

Harvey studied the men below and then took in a sudden breath, a hiss of cold air against his teeth.. 

Bruce glanced sideways at him. “What is it?” 

“They have Dr. Quinzel...I just saw them load her up...” 

Bruce took the binoculars from his friend. “They just pulled away....” 

He handed the binoculars back to Harvey. Harvey looked down. Neither of them saw Joker, but they heard the shout followed by the sharp retort of weapons fire, but it was unclear from their position what had just happened below. Harvey cursed. Bruce glanced sideways. “What was that about?” 

Harvey put the binoculars back up, then hissed again. 

“Captain Nazi,” Harvey whispered. 

Bruce took the binoculars. “Are you sure?” 

Harvey nodded. “It's him. I had a run in with him once, nearly two months ago. Man is deadly and dangerous. I lost six men that day to him.” 

Bruce frowned, studying the man as he got into a jeep. “He seems to be wounded.” 

A voice behind them whispered. “Oh, he is.” 

Both men snapped around drawing their weapons. Joker stood there, wet, snowflakes starting to settle on his clearly chilled figure. He was panting with the strain of have run up here, but it was amazing how silently he had moved. How he had managed to come up on them without a sound neither man could hazard a guess. Joker grinned with a mad gleam in his eyes. 

Bruce slowly stood still, holding his gun on Joker as he quickly surveyed the man and the surroundings. 

“Are you alone?” 

Joker, shivering with the cold, blood staining the front of his shirt, his neck, jacket and down his arm said quietly, “He took my Harley...he took her!” 

His voice rose slightly at the end. Bruce motioned for Harvey to put his weapon away before Bruce slowly re-holstered his pistol and slowly approached Joker, his hands out. 

“What happened?” Bruce asked quietly. 

Joker stared at him, his eyes bloodshot. “They took my Harley!!! They TOOK HER!! I want her back!! I will kill all of them!! I want her back!!” 

Joker's voice started to rise with a deep growl coloring his voice. 

Bruce put his hands on Joker's shoulders. The slimmer white-skinned man suddenly calmed, but his voice was deadly. 

“You have to help me find her. I must have her back. I will kill them all...every one of them.” 

There was something frightening about the man...Bruce had read Joker's file, knew the man was insane, prone to violence...but there was something more unhinged about him. Bruce had read about the strange attachment to Dr. Quinzel, even more pronounced after her accident, but seeing the man in person...seeing the frightening response to her loss, Bruce was torn between wanting to capture the Joker and haul him to Waller or help him get Dr. Quinzel back. 

Joker stared between Bruce and Harvey. “I'm going to kill them all. If you try to stop me, I'll kill you too.” He ended his statement with a smile. 

Harvey glanced over his shoulder at the two men, his blood running cold not from the chill in the air, but the chill rolling off the Joker. “We need to make a decision soon,” he said tersely. “Most of the trucks have already left. The one with the prisoners has already taken off and the jeep is getting ready to follow.” 

Bruce, his hands still on Joker's shoulders turned to look at Harvey and nodded. 

“Alright, we need to follow them.” 

Bruce looked back at Joker. “You with us?” 

Joker grinned. “I never left.” 

The three men raced back to the hidden vehicle. Once inside, Bruce grabbed one of his bags pulling out some clothing for Joker to change into and a first aid kit for his bullet wound, though he seemed unaffected by the pain he certainly had to be in. The slacks and shirt were going to be too big for the much slimmer man, but these were the only clothes they had. Hopefully, if they were stopped, no one would look to closely at the man in the back. 

Soon they were on the road following the military caravan at a distance, keeping their lights off to avoid detection. Only the red rear lights were barely visible in the darkness. Harvey drove keeping his eyes forward; the one time he spared a look behind him, he had seen the Joker staring at him. The man was smiling, but there was something cold and off-putting about his smile. It made Harvey shudder, which was why he refused to look back at Joker again. He kept his eyes on the vehicles they were following. 

Bruce turned around to speak to Joker. He made certain to utilize a calm tone as he spoke. “Tell us what happened?” 

Joker grinned. “Well, we found Croc and Pammy, but we couldn't break them out...needed a special key. Harley and I decided to go and find the key. But instead we found Captain Nazi.” 

Joker started to giggle. “Don't you just love that name?” 

His giggling intensified, bordering on hysterical. Bruce leaned over the seat and placed a hand on Joker's shoulder. Joker looked up and smiled at Bruce. “I need her back.” 

Bruce frowned, but nodded. “We'll get her back.” 

* 

They drove until the sun came up, then continued into the morning. The convoy only stopped once, in a small town to refill the vehicles. A couple of men got off one of the trucks staying in the town while the caravan took off following the road into the distance. Harvey stopped and with Bruce's help, got their car refilled, though it was difficult with Joker trying to pop his head out of the back and the hysterical laughter coming from inside the back of the car. 

Bruce bought Joker some buchteln from a local bakery which seemed to occupy him for the moment, quieting the hysterical laughter and bizarre jokes. Instead of immediately following the convoy, Bruce thought it would be good to question the soldiers that had been left behind. He didn't want them rolling right into a trap. Joker had snarled, but ultimately Bruce had won. 

Harvey pulled the car up near a local pub where they had seen the soldiers enter not long after the convoy had pulled away. They could hear some men inside laughing even though it was only early afternoon. 

As the three of them sat in the car trying to decide the best course of action, Bruce spoke up. “We cannot continue to blindly follow that caravan. I want to find those solders to see if we can learn anything useful. Maybe they can give us information on where they are taking Dr. Quinzel and the others...I just don't want us driving into a trap.” 

Joker grinned. “You are absolutely right Brucey-boy.” 

Bruce felt his blood run cold at the sight of that smile. If there had been any question about the Joker's sanity, that smile put away any doubts Wayne might have had. 

“I'm good at torturing Nazis,” Joker explained with mad zeal. “I'll get the information out of them.” 

Bruce shook his head. “I don't want to kill anyone if we can help it. Killing a couple of Nazi's might cause this town trouble they don't need because of us.” 

Harvey frowned. “Bruce, I don't know...they are Nazis. It ain't like they're the good guys or something,” he said with a lifted brow. “The Joker's right, I mean how are we going to get information out of them without torture? They're not going to simply give us information willingly.” 

Bruce smiled with a nod of his head. “Oh, that is exactly what they are going to do.” 

* 

With instructions for Joker to remain inside the car, Bruce and Harvey headed into the local tavern. The soldiers they sought were sitting at the bar drinking a couple of pints. When they saw Bruce, dressed in his Nazi military apparel, both men jumped up in surprise and saluted. 

Bruce returned the salute, walking over to them. 

“So why are you in here?” he asked in flawless German. “I was not aware that we were stationing men in such a small village.” 

“Sorry Standartenführer, huh, sir, but Captain Nazi said we could, before we took up our guard duties.” The two men looked nervous. 

Bruce nodded his understanding, but continued asking them questions while Harvey kept nervously fingering his weapon. 

“What I meant was, I was not aware of us stationing any military men here at all,” Bruce stated glancing back at the few patrons in here. A couple of them were looking over in their direction, but Bruce saw nothing that would make him worry. 

The two soldiers looked between each other in confusion. “Well, sir, Captain Nazi wanted us to stay here to direct the other convoy that will be coming through here tomorrow. They are supposed be being bringing Dr. Hugo Strange, Ubermensch and Baroness Blitztkrieg with them.” 

Bruce nodded. “Ah...yes.” 

One of the soldiers frowned in confusion. “Why are you here sir? I thought everyone was with the convoy. It's strange that you are here...and only two of you...” 

Bruce was just about to say something else to try to defuse the distrust of the man, when the door opened and Joker waltzed in with a wide grin. 

“Hello boys and girls!! Daddy's home and he hates sauerkraut!” Joker threw his arms out, speaking in English. Bruce and Harvey saw that he held a gun in his hand. 

“Oh no... where did he get a gun?” Bruce hissed. 

Harvey, his eyes wide, glanced at Bruce clearly confused as well. 

Joker, his eyes slightly crazed—as Bruce was beginning to realize was normal for the man—zeroed in immediately onto the two SS solders with Bruce and Harvey. His grin widened to devilish proportions. “Now what have we here? A couple of Nazis...well that is just perfect because some Nazis took my girl and that is something I don't find funny at all.” His voice had dipped into a rough menacing growl that matched the humorless smile on his face. 

One of the patrons, an elder man with a white mustache and matching hair, started to pull out a pistol from the front of his pants. Without even sparing a glance in the man's direction, Joker's hand whipped out to the side and he shot the old man. The shot was a perfect bulls-eye in the forehead. Joker casually turned his weapon onto rest of the bar's patrons. He stopped, the barrel of his weapon pointed at a young waitress, a woman no more than eighteen or nineteen and hissed at her in German. 

“Bar the doors.” 

She hurried to comply. She carefully moved past Joker, locking and bolting the doors to the establishment. Joker grinned at the rest of his “guests.” 

“Thank you dearie. Now back to you two...” He turned to stare at the guards using the barrel of his weapon to motion at the two of them. “You boys now...One of you needs to tell me where my girl is being taken or you both are going die very slowly. I plan on killing you anyway, but how much work I put into that death is completely up to you.” Joker started to laugh...a laugh that sent chills down the back of every person in the room, including Bruce and Harvey. 

He walked to one of the empty tables and leapt gracefully onto the flat surface, standing where everyone could see him in he dim liquid yellow candlelight 

“Now let me know if you've heard this one before...” He grinned turning slowly in a circle. “Hitler and Göring are standing on top of Berlin's radio tower. Hitler says he wants to do something to cheer up the people of Berlin. Why don't you just jump? suggests Göring.” 

Joker started to chuckle. The room was silent. Joker sighed as he wiped a tear from his eye. 

“Oh my well I guess you've heard it.” He sighed. “Well, back to business then. Let's see how many Germans I need to break to make an omelet and get the answers I want? Hmmm?”


	10. Whatever I Fear....

Bruce spoke up. “Joker, enough!” 

Joker turned wild eyes on Bruce. “Oh, I don't think so Mr. Wayne. You know,” he said with a sing-song lilt in his voice, “I appreciate your way of getting information. I really do, but these type of people don't deserve your...knight in shining armor skit...they deserve what I'm going to do to them.” Joker's voice dropped into a deeper, more menacing tone. “I want my girl and they are going to tell me where she is being taken.” 

Bruce started to move, but Harvey grabbed him hissing, “Bruce, let him. He's right, it will be faster and you know these men deserve whatever happens.” 

Bruce grabbed Harvey's arm turning on his friend. 

“That's not the point Harv. We let him do this and we are no better than the Nazis.” 

Joker started laughing. “Oh please! Save your righteous shit for someone who cares. We are fighting a war here and it has just gotten personal. You think they are going to be kind to my Harley? Do you think they are going to treat her right? NO! They're not! She's a freak like me! They are going to cut her up and see what makes her tick! I am going to kill all of them to get her back and you are not going to stop me!” 

As Joker spoke, he jumped down from the table and started across the floor kicking chairs out of his way, his eyes blazing with madness. Everyone watched him in terror. Yes, perhaps they could have taken him....he was clearly outnumbered. But every person here sensed that ganging up on Joker would not change the outcome...they would die. An old woman who had been working behind the bar grabbed her husband's arm, pleading with him in German to do something. The man, making probably the biggest mistake of his life, reached under the bar, pulling out a rifle. Joker's head snapped around like a snake's. 

Joker moved so swiftly that by the time anyone had realized he had changed position, he had already hopped the bar counter and grabbed the barrel of the rifle. He forced the weapon up, the barrel of his pistol pressed against the man's throat. Joker's grin was deadly as he pulled the trigger. 

The shot ripped through the man's neck, blood spattering behind the bar and across Joker's face in thick droplets. The old woman screamed, but Joker was now on the other side of the bar, dropping the rifle along with the dead weight of the man's body. 

In a movement worthy of a magician, Joker dropped his pistol and suddenly seemed to produce a straight razor in his hand, grabbing the older woman by her hair and yanking her against him. She was screaming in German until he pressed the blade to her throat and hissed in German. “Jetzt ruhig! (Quiet now!)” 

He turned her around to face the few patrons remaining in the bar. Bruce, Harvey, the two SS men, four men in their forties, perhaps factory workers or maybe farmers (it wasn't like Joker cared), a couple of younger men and the bar maid. 

Joker laughed. “Oh just look at you all...you would make me think you weren't happy to see me.” 

Joker pouted. He glanced at Bruce. “Come on, you're happy to see me right?” 

“Joker, let her go.” Bruce tried to keep his voice calm as he took a step toward Joker and the woman. He put his hands up, glancing around at the other people in here. Bruce knew he was standing on a bomb; any moment it was going to explode if he didn't do something. 

Joker pressed the blade to the old woman's throat smiling. “Aw, look at you trying to calm me down. Aren't you just sweet.” Joker's smile was nasty, deadly. “The only thing that is going to calm me is to bring me Harley Quinn...I want her back. I want her now.” Joker's eyes flared bright with madness. 

Harvey grabbed Bruce. “We can't let any of these people go Bruce. They know we're Americans...” 

Joker started to laugh. “Oh no Brucie, Brucie. Whatever are you going to do?” 

That was when Joker sliced the woman's throat and chaos erupted. A couple of the men went for the door, but Harvey pulled out his weapon and fired, killing each of them. Bruce, determined not to kill anyone needlessly, moved swiftly. The regular people, the farmers, the village men and the bar maid, those were the ones he focused on, he needed to put them down, secure them in order to save their lives...it was the only way. 

Joker cackled as he leapt on the back of one of the SS soldiers, wrapping his arms tight around the man as the soldier struggled to pull out his weapon. Harvey turned, watching as Bruce moved quickly, going from civilian to civilian knocking them cold as quickly as possible with a precision and efficiency that actually surprised him. Harvey shook his head turning when one of the “civilians” made a grab for him. Harvey acted on instinct, shooting the man, then turning and shooting another. He wouldn't stop Bruce from what he was doing, but he wasn't going to let any of these people take him or his friend down either. 

Harvey turned his attention to the other SS soldier, easily disarming the man and holding his weapon under the young soldier's chin. Bruce had the rest of the patrons unconscious and with a little searching found something to gag and tie their hands. 

Joker was laughing. “Oh, we make a great team!! If you two get any little quirks that Uncle Sam doesn't find wholesome enough, you two could join our little suicide squad if you want.” Joker laughed as he quickly tied his SS soldier next to Harvey's putting the two men back to back. 

Bruce looked between them. “This could have been handled better.” It was clear from his expression the death in the room was upsetting for him. 

Joker pouted. “Sorry Bruce baby, but I want my girl back and I am not willing to play games. Well,” he said with a finger held up to his chin. “That's not strictly true. I love to play games...but I'm not willing to let any of these “good” people escape.” Joker voice dropped to a growl. “I want Harley back.” 

Then with a smile, Joker sat down on the lap of one of the SS men, dragging his blade along the man's cheek leaving a shallow cut. The man jerked, blood running down his cheek. Though he was clearly scared, the man growled in German, “I'll tell you nothing!” 

“Joker stop!” Wayne took a step toward him, but Harvey put a hand on Bruce's shoulder. “Bruce...” 

Joker laughed again and ignored Wayne, his full attention on the soldier whose lap he was sitting on. 

“You are going to be my friend aren't you?” Joker purred. “You're going to tell me everything I want to know...you're going to tell me where my Harlequin is aren't you?” 

* 

Harley groaned. Her head felt heavy, there was a ringing in her ears, and every part of her body ached. She kept her eyes closed hoping Joker would wrap his arms around her. She desperately needed to feel the warmth of his body, to be enveloped in the spicy smell of his skin, the feel of his lean body pressed against hers making her feel safe, secure...then she heard someone say her name. 

“Harleen?” 

Harley groaned and rolled onto her side, stubbornly refusing to open her eyes. 

“It's Harley now....don't call me Harleen...” 

Whoever was talking to her was clearly annoyed. “Fine, Harley. Are you alright?” 

“I feel terrible,” Harley mumbled about the same time she realized that wherever she was lying was rumbling, moving making her want to vomit. She forced her eyes open and that was when she saw Pammy sitting in front of her next to Croc. The two of them were pressed close together, their wrists and ankles chained. Croc had been placed in a mask, covering his mouthful of fangs; only his nose and eyes visible above the metal mask. His neck had a heavy metal collar around it that was bolted to the wall behind him. Ivy's wrists weren't the only part of her chained; her hands were covered in metal gloves that kept her hands pressed together, her feet were almost covered in metal...boots was the only way to describe them. Harley frowned, guessing they were trying to cut her off from her abilities. 

“Pammy?” Harley groaned trying to push herself up, but she was also restrained, her arms behind her back, legs tied together. The only movement she had available was to roll back and forth. Harley struggled, her hair having come loose and falling across her face. She blew a few times to get the strands out of her mouth. “Where are we?” 

Pam sighed. “In a truck. They threw you in here before we left.” 

Harley struggled to try to sit up, but she just couldn't and finally gave up lying back down with an annoyed grunt. “A truck?” 

Pamela nodded. 

Harley jerked. “Puddin???!!!” 

Pam jerked forward, but she couldn't move. “He isn't here Harley. I don't know, but they never brought him here. I think he might have gotten away....unless he abandoned you.” She finished with a sneer. She couldn't seem to help it. She didn't like the guy. 

Harley swallowed, tears pricking her eyes. “No...he was fighting that Captain Nazi...that's the last thing I remember....you don't think....” She could not help the tears that started to flow down her cheeks. 

“He can't be dead can he?” 

Pam frowned. It hurt her to see Harleen so upset. “No...I don't think so...knowing these guys even if they had killed him they would have brought the body with them. They are interested in people like us, freaks...dead or alive. He must have escaped Harley.” 

Her bottom lip trembling, Harley nodded. “You're right....puddin got away....he's going to come for me...” 

Pam took a breath, but nodded. “Yeah Harley. He's coming for you.” Pam wasn't sure if he was, but she had to give that clown credit. She saw the way he looked at Harley. He may not realize he was obsessively in love with her, but he was and that meant if he was alive he would come looking for her. Pamela found herself hoping that he was...if he came after Harleen then the rest of them might stand a chance of escape. 

That was when the truck came to a stop. 

All three of them turned to stare at the back of the truck and Harley felt her blood go cold. 

* 

Harvey kept a hand on Bruce keeping him in check just barely, as Joker started on one of their Nazi prisoners. Joker had broken two of the man's fingers while sitting on his lap. 

Joker purred. “So where are they taking them?” 

The man was shaking in pain and shock, but he snarled. “I'll tell you nothing Untermensch!!” 

Joker pouted. “You cut me to the quick sir. But lucky for you,” he said as a grin replaced the pout, “I don't care.” 

Joker started to cut into the man's forehead with his blade while his other hand went over the prisoner's mouth to stifle the screams. The other Nazi, tied up behind his companion, back to back, was sweating and shaking, clearly terrified. 

Bruce jerked forward, but Harvey maintained his hold on his friend, forcing Bruce to face him. 

“Stop it now, Bruce,” he hissed. 

“We don't torture prisoners, Harvey!! What is wrong with you?!” Bruce pushed against his friend. 

Harvey grabbed Bruce's wrist, stopping him. “There is nothing wrong with me. This is war Bruce, war...” 

“But that doesn't mean we stoop to the enemy's level!” Wayne shoved back against his friend breaking Harvey's hold on him and stomped over to Joker, grabbing the hand that held the blade, twisting Joker's hand back to the point that the wrist might break. 

“No more Joker.” 

Joker tilted his head smiling at Bruce; if he was in pain, he gave no indication. 

“But why lover? He hasn't told me what I want to know. I want my girl...” Joker's smile fell, his eyes glazing over as he snarled and stood up leaving the Nazi whimpering, a line cut between his eyebrows. “I want Harley back...I want her unharmed and with me—now.” 

Bruce grabbed Joker by the upper arms and pulled him away. He expected the wiry man to fight back but Joker stopped struggling, simply staring at Bruce with cold eyes. “I want her back,” Joker hissed. 

Bruce frowned at the man. “We will get her back, but I need you to trust me.” 

Joker laughed. “Trust you? Will you trust me then? The big bad criminal...the killer...will you trust me Brucie?” 

Bruce put a hand on Joker's cheek, surprising the pale man into calming. “Trust me. I will get Quinn back for you. But you have to let me do this my way.” 

Joker narrowed his eyes. “You're way won't always work sweetie, but this time I'll let you have your fun.” Joker took a step back breaking Bruce's hold and walked behind the bar where he grabbed an unbroken glass and pulled himself a beer. He climbed onto the bloody counter and sat cross-legged looking calm and relaxed, which Harvey found more unsettling than when he was torturing the prisoner. 

Bruce walked over to the whimpering Nazi, blood running down the prisoner's nose and along his cheek. The man opened his eyes to stare at Wayne. He was trying to remain defiant, but it was clear in his eyes that he was scared. 

Bruce pulled a chair over and sat down in front of the man, resting his elbows on his thighs. In perfect German Wayne spoke. “I guarantee you will walk out of here alive. We only want to know where they were taking the prisoners, why you were left here.” 

The German's eyes moved to the other two men in the room. Joker was smiling sipping on his beer happily while Harvey was watching intently. The other soldier tied behind his companion burst out. “We are assigned to wait for the others.” 

His companion hissed at him to shut up, but the other man was trembling and continued. “We're waiting for the other three, Captain Nazi's companions; Baroness Blitzrieg, Ubermensch and Dr. Hugo Strange. Strange, he is the one that does the experiments...they are all his creations! He wants the people with abilities, special people. Your friends are being taken to his lab,” he explained. “We don't know where it is, only that it's outside of this village, hidden.” 

Joker sat up straight as his eyes narrowed dangerously. “What does Strange do to people with powers?” 

The young man kept talking. “I don't know, only rumors that he experiments, tries to reproduce their abilities. Some say he makes monsters of them, twists them to serve or has found a way to transfer their abilities to others. There are all sorts of stories. I only know of the three, Captain Nazi, Ubermensch and Baroness Blitzrieg. Those are his only successes with the help of those scientists that were taken...Dr. Strange needs more subjects. Any German with abilities is given to him...that is why he wants Allied prisoners with abilities. He needs them.” 

Bruce stood up glancing over at Harvey, then Joker. “We should tell Waller.” 

Joker hopped down off the counter. “To hell with Waller! I want Harley back! I am not going to wait for orders from Waller! She would sooner that Harley and the others were killed than to save them.” Joker, in a fury, shoved Bruce back. Before Bruce could stop him Joker sliced open the throats of both Nazis and turned with a laugh. Bruce roared. “NO!” Bruce lost his temper, slugging Joker across the jaw. Joker's head snapped to the side, blood running down his jaw from the split in his lip, but he only continued to laugh. When he turned to look at Wayne, his crazed eyes rolled before settling on the other man. “Hit me again like a good soldier! Go on, hit me!” 

Harvey ran forward to grab Bruce under the arms and haul him back from Joker who simply stood there laughing. 

“Enough, both of you! We can't fight among ourselves!” 

Joker seemed to just go limp, sinking to the floor continuing to laugh softer now. Harvey turned Bruce around. “You know we couldn't leave them alive Bruce, they would have told anyone who would listen about us. We need to burn this place down.” 

“The civilians...I'm not letting you or that maniac kill them.” Bruce's eyes were hard, but Harvey nodded. “Fine, but they need to be put them some place secure. They can't be allowed to escape. We're lucky no one came when the shots were fired.” Harvey sighed and shook his head. “We're running out of luck Bruce.” 

Bruce nodded, trusting his friend. Harvey, frowning in thought, knew he couldn't let the civilians live no matter what Bruce wanted. 

* 

The truck's back was thrown open and soldiers swarmed inside. Harley snarled, and her scream was one of rage instead of fear. She was dragged out of the truck fighting for all she was worth, but she was bound so tightly that she couldn't do much except make it difficult for the soldiers dragging her out. One of the men hit her hard across the jaw, splitting her lip and snarling at her in German to shut up. 

Pam was brought out behind her and under heavy guard along with Croc who was handled by several men simultaneously. They sat down near the truck. Pam sighed when she saw they were standing on a strip of pavement, surrounded by what looked like quickly constructed military facility. 

Once they had the three Americans out of the truck, Captain Nazi strolled over to them, his hands behind his back as he glared at the three of them. Harley grinned when she saw the damage to his face...her puddin had done that, she just knew it. 

Captain Nazi, after his hard blue eyes scanned over each of them, spoke to them in English. 

“You three are very lucky. You have been recruited into a very special program for the new regime. You will serve the Reich and our glorious leader!” 

Harley spat, which earned her another backhand across the face, this time from Captain Nazi. The smack was hard enough that Harley weaved for a moment, seeing stars. 

Pam snarled. “We will do no such thing!” 

Captain Nazi sneered. “You will have no choice woman. You will provide our doctor with the information he needs and if you are lucky, you will also breed a new generation to bring the Nazi power to the world.” 

Harley paled. Another generation? Did he mean? Oh no...


	11. I can't see it, I can't feel  it

Harvey drove into the night, leaving the bar burning behind them. The clown was in the back seat curled in a fetal position sleeping like a baby with a slight grin curling his lips. Bruce turned around from checking on Joker, his face set in grim lines. Harvey glanced back once at Joker. He found the clown's ability to sleep like that a little disturbing too after all the violence in the bar. But then Harvey knew he wouldn't have a problem sleeping either. He frowned wondering what that said about him, but quickly dismissed the feeling. This was war, there was black and white and he wasn't going to worry about what he was becoming because he was on the side of right. He nodded to himself while he drove. 

Harvey glanced sideways at Bruce, who hadn't spoken to him after Harvey had set the bar on fire. Bruce had tried to stop him, but Joker had jumped him, knocking Bruce out just as Harvey had asked him to do. Bruce felt betrayed. Which Harvey understood completely, though he had tried to explain to Bruce, there was no place for his moral code in war. He supposed it didn't help that Joker had laughed the whole time. Harvey pressed his lips together into a firm line. He respected Bruce's idea of right and wrong, but there was no place for that sentiment in war, especially when dealing with Nazis. 

* 

The two drove in silence for a few more miles, the only sound from Joker's mumbled words in his sleep until Harvey couldn't stand it any longer. 

“Bruce, we couldn't let them live,” he explained. “They would have warned the others...we would never had made it more than a few miles before we would have been dead or prisoners.” 

Bruce glared out the window. It had grown even darker outside. There were no lamps on this road; the darkness around them was complete. 

They had left the building burning just as the townspeople had come out rushing to try to save the place, but Bruce knew there was probably no saving the people inside. 

Bruce's insides turned with rage, guilt...but he had to wonder; was there anything he could have done to save them or was Harvey correct? 

Bruce sighed softly, continuing to stay quiet as his thoughts ran through his mind in a never-ending circle of guilt and doubt. 

Harvey sighed and said softer. “Bruce, it's war, there are going to be causalities, even civilian causalities. You have to accept that.” 

Bruce blew out a breath, the suddenly exhalation fogging the passenger window as he gazed out staring into the darkness. “I do Harvey, except that felt more like murder than war. Those people...they didn't have anything to do with what was going on. They were just living their lives until we came along.” 

“You mean until the Nazis came along,” Harvey corrected his friend. “Don't forget, two of those men were SS. But I understand how you feel. I know Bruce, I know that those civilians' lives are eating at you...but think about the bigger picture. If we were caught—if Joker back there was caught—how many more people do you think are going to die? Innocent people? We don't know exactly what they are planning on doing with Dr. Isley, or that Killer Croc...person...or with Dr. Quinzel. But you and I both know it can't be good. We have a duty not just to rescue those resources, but we have a duty to stop whatever it is the Germans are doing and we can't do that if we're dead or worse.” 

Bruce nodded slowly, but said nothing. 

* 

Back at the Nazi camp, Harley and Pam were dragged off, separated from Croc after Captain Nazi had given his little speech. Pam was screaming in rage when they took Croc away. Croc didn't struggle, but Pam was fighting to the point that the guards were having a difficult time holding her back. The few plants around her, weeds mostly, had reacted to Pam's screaming, though Harley wasn't sure if anyone else saw it but her. The way the weeds seemed to lean toward Pammy was eerie. Harley didn't think Pammy really understood the extent of her own powers...she didn't think Pammy was even aware of what she was doing to those weeds.. 

Harley hoped the Nazis didn't either... 

But then Croc was gone and the two women were being hauled into what looked like a series of long huts. As Harley and Pam were moved, Harley could see that there was a brick wall that ran around the place, topped with barbed wire and lit by large lights that chased away the shadows. Harley felt her heart start hammering harder. Where were they? They were led past a few other structures with Nazis moving in and out of them. There were a few military vehicles and she thought she might have caught a glimpse of a tank. It was clear the encampment had been erected fairly recently, but other than that Harley could get no real sense of what was going on. 

Once inside, Harley feel her blood run cold. Within the structure, she saw that there were rows of make-shift cells. Each cell was a small cramped space, some with chains or other means of restraint, and each contained a small cot, a pail and nothing else. Harley thought she saw shadows in some of the cells or people as they were escorted past them. After the two women had been pulled past the rows of cells, they were pushed toward the very back of the structure where Harley stared in horror. 

Here she saw rows and rows of medical equipment, monitors and other instruments...things that reminded her more of what Pam worked with before the accident. There was what looked like a chemistry set with all sorts of strange liquids bubbling and brewing. There was a variety of instruments, some surgical while others looked more like...construction equipment and others Harley couldn't even begin to imagine what they were for. She was just thankful that there seemed to be no “patients” here at the moment. 

The area was also occupied by several people, men and women all dressed in white lab coats, all busy working on something or other. The cells that they passed were mostly empty, but here and there Harley had seen other people...people like her, Pam, Croc...different, enhanced people. 

The few people that were prisoner's had looked thin, unhealthy...they hadn't even responded when Pam and Harley were led past them. Harley stared in shock...out of the twelve or so cages, she had only seen five that looked to be occupied. Even then she had only caught glimpses of the people inside, but it was enough to make Harley's blood turn to ice. She had been scared before, but now real fear was taking hold. She looked over to her friend Pamela, but Pammy was staring straight ahead, her head held high and stiff. Harley couldn't be sure, but she thought her friend might be trying to shut herself off from what was happening...clearly she was shutting down in order not to deal with everything...classic survival technique and one Harley wished she could employ. 

One of the soldiers leading them said something to the doctors that Harley didn't catch when their tiny group stopped. One of the doctors broke away from the others stepping over to inspect both Harley and Pam. He asked the soldiers a few questions. His German was quick and his dialect was unfamiliar to Harley, preventing her from clearly discerning his words, but it was clear he didn't like the answers he got from them, so the doctor turned his attention back on the two women. 

In English he said, “You will provide us with all information in regards to your abilities.” 

“And what if we don't?” Pam spoke up, her chin held high in defiance. 

The man snorted. “It doesn't matter, we will know some of what you can do and we will learn the rest, with or without your help.” 

He motioned to the soldiers and both women were taken to separate cages. 

The doctor turned away, dismissing their existence for the time being. Harley glanced across the way to Pam who was staring daggers into the back of the Nazi doctor. Harley felt cold, not from the weather, but she feared what was going to happen next. She just hoped either they could escape. Or maybe, her Joker would come... 

* 

Croc was taken to a separate building. Someone behind him flipped on a switch when he entered the building. A sickly yellow light came on, illuminating a long room filled with cages...the kind used in a zoo or circus. (The cages that occupied this space were far sturdier than the ones where the women were being held.) There was also a giant pit—that was the only word Croc could think of to describe it, a pit, with heavy iron bars over the top of it. He could hear the sounds of someone or something down below. Inside this building, only one cage was occupied. The “man” within looked more like a giant bat to Croc, which made him chuckle slightly. Manbat, he thought. Funny. 

As Croc was shoved into a cage, one of the soldiers stepped forward. The man looked nervous, though Croc just watched the man impassively as he walked toward him. The young soldier reached toward Croc to release the bonds that held his arms. Croc's eyes glanced toward the other soldiers who were watching him closely, their weapons aimed at him. Croc considered killing the soldier in front of him, but the other men were close enough that their weapons could do some damage, then he would be unable to get to Pamela. As Croc took a deep breath, his shoulders rising and falling with the inhalation, the other soldiers jerked their weapons higher. Croc didn't move, simply letting the young man in front of him release his bonds and then the soldier quickly backed out of the cell. 

The group of solders who had been escorting him quickly left plunging the building back into darkness. 

Croc blinked his eyes a few times, adjusting to the darkness. He smiled. Fuckers didn't know about his night vision, it seemed. He looked around, glancing at the “man-bat” as he reached behind him and ripped the muzzle off tossing it to a corner of the cell. He glanced back at Manbat. From the way it was staring at him it was clear he had night vision too. Croc's voice rumbled in the darkness. “You speak?” 

Manbat nodded, surprising Croc. Croc glanced over to the pit. “You know what's in that?” 

The bat shrugged. 

Croc snorted. “Well ain't that just wonderful.” 

That was when another voice joined the conversation. The accent was thick...Spanish, Croc thought. “He can't talk when he is in that form.” 

Croc looked around and saw faint movement in a cage a little further down from him. Croc grunted. “You know what is in that pit?” 

The voice chuckled. “An unnatural creature.” 

Croc snorted. “We all are unnatural creatures.” 

The voice laughed. “True, true. I know not exactly what he is...but they call him Grundy, Solomon Grundy. I think he used to be a man. But now—a monster.” 

Croc glanced toward the pit with interest before he turned back to the voice. “What do they call you?” 

The voice responded. “I am Bane.” 

* 

Hours later Bruce saw the lights in the distance...too many lights. He narrowed his eyes for a moment before he reached out and grabbed Harvey's arm. 

“Harvey we need a place to hide the car, get off the road now!” 

Harvey immediately twisted the wheel hard to the right, the jeep running off the road. The sudden jumping and rumbling of the vehicle as it hit the forest floor woke Joker up who sat up in the back laughing immediately. 

“Ain't this exciting gents!! I need a cigarette!” He continued to laugh, clapping his hands as Harvey struggled with the vehicle, trying to keep it upright on the uneven terrain until finally coming to a stop in a small, clear spot within a dense crop of trees. Joker started giggling and clapping more. 

“Oh that was fun! Let's go again!!” 

Bruce, a hand pressed against the dash of the car, turned around to the back and shushed Joker just before he pushed the door open, getting out carefully and looking around. He could still see the dim glow of lights in the distance that had alerted him earlier that they were close to their goal. He hoped that the Nazis didn't have any look-outs this far from their facility after the amount of noise Harvey made running off the road. 

Bruce leaned back in, his eyes still looking toward the lights as he spoke to Joker. “I think we found where they were taking your Harley.” 

Joker had his hands pressed down against the seat cushion between his legs grinning. When Bruce told him they were close, Joker's smile became wider and far more malicious. “Are you sure?” 

Bruce looked back at Joker. “Not positive, but yes, I think that's the place.” Bruce turned and pointed. 

Harvey got out of the car looking around, frowning as he stared at the lights. “How far you think that is Bruce?” 

Bruce narrowed his eyes walking over to stand beside Harvey. “Only a few miles. We need to stay to the shadows. They must have guards around the premeter...no kill—” 

Harvey laid a hand on Bruce's shoulder. “Bruce...” 

Bruce took a breath, then let it out slowly. It was clear that the idea of killing still bothered him, but he nodded, there was no way they were going to rescue Dr. Quinzel and the others without killing a few Nazis...it was something Bruce was going to have to find a way to make peace with... 

Both men turned to address Joker...only to find him gone. 

* 

Harley was lying on her side on the bare cot. She had closed her eyes wishing herself somewhere else—anywhere—with Joker. She wasn't aware that she had fallen asleep until she was suddenly yanked up to her feet by a an iron grasp on her upper arm. Harley cried out startled. She tried to lash out, but someone caught her wrist and her arms were forced back behind her. 

She heard Pam yell. “GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!!” 

Harley finally was turned around, a guard on either side of her gripping her upper arms painfully. A tall, thin man, deathly pale, the color of a drowned corpse stepped out of the shadows. He was dressed in a long white tunic and wore a pair of round black lensed glasses on the end of his sharp pointed nose. Harley heard the soft click of a walking stick against the floor as the man stepped closer. He smiled showing a mouth full of grey crooked teeth. When he spoke, his accent was thick. 

“You are lucky meine Frau, you have been chosen to start our experiments.” 

Pam screamed. “DON”T TOUCH HER!!” 

The strange man turned and grinned. “Do not worry my little flower, you will be joining her soon.” With that, the man motioned to Harley's guards with his head. “Take her to the lab.” 

Harley cried out. “PAMMY!!!” 

Pamela was screaming at them to let her go as Harley started to panic, crying for Pamela. 

The two guards holding her started to walk Harley out of her cell. She struggled and screamed, but it did no good as they dragged her struggling form. She was hauled out of her cell, physically lifted and slammed down onto a gurney, where five more guards moved swiftly and efficiently, strapping her down before she was wheeled to the back where all the equipment was standing at the ready. Pam held onto the bars of her cell screaming. 

“HARLEEN!!!” 

* 

Joker moved through the darkness swiftly, a shadow that melded with the darkness. He was grinning the whole time as he moved. He stopped pressing himself up against a tree turning to look at the encampment. The walls were brick with barbed wire lining the top of the wall. He narrowed his eyes studying the barrier, then moved following the wall until he finally saw an opening. It was a small gate, probably used to bring in supplies judging by the few guards here. Joker squatted down watching the guards. There were four of them, all carrying what looked to him to be Karabiner 98 kurz rifles. There were two guards stationed just inside the gate, the other two on the outside. 

He didn't move, going unnaturally still waiting for his moment. 

Finally it came. The guard closest to him muttered to the other one. “Ich brauche einen Rauch.” 

The other guard grunted and turned his back on his partner who grinned and walked away from the gate going off to the side, closer to Joker. The guard stepped into the shadows standing slightly bent over as he pulled out a pack of cigarettes and some matches. 

Joker waited, watching. As the guard lit the cigarette and took a long drag, Joker moved. He rose up behind the man, the shadow of death, grabbed him and with his superior strength, Joker twisted the man's head, snapping his neck. He caught the body just before it hit the ground. Joker pulled the cigarette out of the dead man's mouth and stuck it between his own lips with a wide grin as he lowered the guard's body to the cool ground and began to undress him quickly. 

While undressing the man, Joker found a Nazi SS dagger on the him. Joker stopped for a moment holding the blade up to get a better look. Joker giggled. “Oh, aren't you just beautiful,” he whispered to the dagger. Then he kissed the blade before clipping it onto his belt. 

* 

Unknown to the three men trying to break into the camp, the caravan escorting Dr. Strange, Ubermensch and Baroness Blitzrieg was coming swiftly down the road toward the camp. 

Strange was on the walkie talkie to Dr. Shade. 

Shade's voice, distorted by the walkie, came over through the spits and crackles of the connection. 

“We have three new 'patients, Herr Doctor, two with obvious abilities, a woman that seems to be part plant, a monster of a man, more reptile than man. We have caged him with the bat, but the third, a pale beauty—we have no idea what she can do, but I have just brought her into the lab to begin tests.” 

Strange smiled glancing once at his companions as he spoke. “Good, good, I shall be there within the hour Shade.” 

Shade replied. “I look forward to working with you again Herr Doctor. Over and out.” 

Strange smiled. Three new subjects, perfect. 

* 

Joker stifled his giggles as he climbed the tree, wearing the Nazi guard's uniform. He tied the belt from the clothing he had been wearing around the neck of the dead guard and with a bit of effort, strength and murderous determination, Joker hid the body up in the tree. Once he had the body positioned within the branches of the tree, high enough up that it wouldn't be found unless someone looked straight up, Joker dropped down, landing in a crouch with the smoking cigarette still between his lips. 

He stood up, taking a long drag on the cigarette before he walked back to the other guard, his hat pulled low over his green hair, the brim casting his eyes into shadow. Just as he walked into the light he threw his cigarette down, rubbing it out with his shoe. 

The other guard barely spared him a glance. 

Joker turned to look at the other two guard who were not paying any attention to the two stationed outside the gate. Joker smiled glancing over to the other guard stationed outside with him. He pulled the dagger out and silently walked over to his “fellow” guard. 

* 

Bruce was cursing under his breath as he and Harvey hurried in the direction of the encampment. “We should have kept a better eye on him. I still can't believe how fast he moved.” 

Harvey hissed. “Must be one of the reasons Waller had him...” 

The two men kept moving. There was no way they could find Joker's trail in the dark; they could only hope they were heading in the right direction to catch him before this whole operation blew up in their faces.


	12. Run little Rabbit Run

Harley's eyes fluttered as she struggled to focus her vision. Her head was pounding like a train was running through it on a set of rickety tracks which made concentrating difficult. She had fought the men that had pulled her out of her cell with everything she had. She fought, biting, kicking, and scratching until someone had managed to come up behind her and stuck a syringe in her neck. She remembered the burn and then the pain from whatever was pumped into her system. It had coursed through her body like fire. It had felt as if she were melting from the inside out, until she had gone limp, unable to move, paralyzed yet partially aware. She had only been dimly aware of two female nurses coming in and stripping her of her clothing, redressing her in a medical gown before she had blacked out. 

Now she lay under a light. The sick yellow light was bright, so bright that its glare blinded her when she managed to get her eyes to open. The sickening light forced her to keep her eyes closed almost as soon as she had opened them, burning behind her lids. Not that seeing really mattered at the moment. She had tried to move her arms and legs, but she was securely strapped down; plus she couldn't seem to focus her thoughts with the drugs in her system. She opened her eyes to thin slits, trying to see where she was, but her vision was blurry and the light was blinding causing her eyes to water and forcing her to close them again. 

Harley could hear voices around her, just out of her field of vision, whispering in German. She only caught snippets of what was being said, her mind having a hard time focusing on the words in order to translate them. She caught words like subject, injection, examination, blood...healing, but she couldn't focus enough to make sense enough of what was being said to construct coherent sentences. 

She had just turned her eyes toward the sounds of talking, struggling to translate more when suddenly her head was forced around and one of her eyes was pulled open. She caught a shadow of a bald head before something was shone into her eye causing her to cry out. 

* 

“She seems to have flushed the drugs from her system in record time doctor.” The technician examined one eye of Harley's and then the other. “There are some lingering effects, but those should be gone in the next hour at the most doctor. I've never seen anything like it!” The technician turned to Dr. Shade, clearly impressed. 

Dr. Shade glanced over his shoulder at his assistant. Shade was in the middle of organizing a tray of instruments and a series of vials all containing a multitude of liquids. 

“Really?” he asked in a low voice. “That is most interesting. I wonder if the length of time to flush her system varies depending on the drug.” Shade smiled as he stepped over to Harley's side. 

“Do you know your ability my dear?” Shade's voice would have been soothing in any other circumstances. 

Harley tried to twist away from him. “I'll tell you nothing,” she hissed. 

Shade sighed. “They always like to make things difficult these Americans.” 

He turned away walking back to his 'tools.' “I suppose I will just have to learn your secrets on my own and in my own way.” 

* 

Pamela was searching desperately for anything green, even if it was only a blade of grass. She didn't know if something so small could be of any help, but she had to try, they had her friend and...Croc. She knew she was falling in love with the damn man which annoyed her. Even if her feelings had been born out of their situation and the stress of war, there it was: she loved him. She had to find a way to help them all, but right now Harley was in trouble. She could only imagine what they were going to do to her friend. Pamela closed her eyes, trying to calm her racing thoughts and feel. She knew she could feel something...she wasn't sure what she was feeling, but whatever “it” was, it called to her. Before, when she had used the plants, they had been close, right there for her to touch and feel. This was different, almost like she was hearing something far away, a voice that was trying to get her attention, but she just couldn't quite hear it. Pamela figured it had to have something to do with all the man-made structures around her. And she had been so upset about being taken, then being separated from Waylon, Harley...that all of this contributed to not being able to focus on the life around her, outside these walls. 

She was still experimenting with her abilities and she had no idea how far she could “reach” toward plant life. She sat in the corner of her cell, completely forgotten for the moment by the Nazis. She knew this may be her only opportunity to do something. She needed to use this time she had been given to its fullest, to focus, to reach...Pamela pulled, tugged at something she could feel, barely, under all the cement, tree roots? She couldn't be sure...she almost had them...the roots were struggling, straining to reach her. There was so much between them, blocking, she almost had it, like reaching out for a ribbon fluttering in the air, her fingertips brushing against it... when suddenly she heard Harley scream and her concentration was broken. 

* 

Dr. Shade walked back to his set of tools, examining each before he picked up a scalpel and walked back over to Harley. He smiled down at her, a smile that was lifeless, humorless. 

“I wonder if your body heals from physical assault as it does from chemical ones? Hmm...? Let us find out.” 

He held the blade up to the light, letting it glimmer over her, just where she could see it. Harley started to struggle. 

“NO!” she snarled, frantically jerking her arms and legs, but she couldn't move. Dr. Shade smiled, giving her a few minutes to struggle before he placed the blade to her stomach and sliced neatly through her skin. She cried out in pain struggling still, but she couldn't move. The pain burned through her side and she could feel the trickle of blood as it welled up and started a slow descent down her side. Harley tried not to cry out, tried not to show any pain, but she couldn't, tears seeping from the corner of her eyes. Shade leaned in close to watch the wound he had inflicted, completely ignoring her other reactions. After a few moment the slash slowly, but noticeably began to heal itself. 

He grinned. “Now this is interesting!” 

Shade motioned to one of his assistants. “I want a couple of pints of her blood immediately.” 

He walked back over to where Harley could see him. “Now, let's see how deep a wound you can heal from shall we?” 

* 

Joker set the bodies of the dead guards up against the wall making a few minor adjustments. The guards looked to be leaned against the wall, still at their posts. Joker grinned at his handiwork. 

“You guys look perfect. Now don't let any more crazy Americans inside alright?” He giggled waggling his finger at them. 

He then leaned forward, his hand to his ear as if waiting for an answer then he laughed. 

“I do like the silent types. Good job boys! You keep guarding!” 

Joker peaked around the corner of the gate where he had simply placed the dead guard against the wall allowing the body to be hidden by shadows. Someone would have to step outside the circle of light to find the dead Nazi, if they bothered to look. Joker grinned saluting the dead Nazi before hurrying off into the shadows of the encampment. 

* 

Joker ran swiftly, moving from one group of shadows to the next until he stopped at a building that seemed more secure than the others on this side of the base. He moved quickly and quietly looking for a window, a door, anything that would give him an indication of where his Harley was being held. Joker's temper blazed hot. Nazis everywhere and where did they have her? He wanted to move through the camp like an angel of death, killing them all until he found her. But he knew that would not get him what he wanted, so he kept his temper under control. 

He pressed up against the back of the building he had chosen to search. The wall was cool against his back, seeping through his clothing. He took a few breaths before he moved around the corner, holding his newly acquire SS blade in his hand making his way along the new wall, closer to the shadows of what he assumed to be guards. 

He narrowed his eyes seeing the arm of one guard and possibly the shadow of another one. He had to swallow a giggle as he silently moved along the side of the building. He stopped at the corner of the building, pressing his back against the wall. He could hear the two men talking in whispered voices, of course speaking in German. 

“You would think they would assign more than two of us here,” the first guard said between puffs of his cigarette. 

The second one snorted. “You see the size of the new one they brought in?” 

The other guard nodded. “Yes. He looks like a fucking alligator. Have you seen one of those alligators?” 

The second guard snorted. “Yes, I saw a picture. I heard someone say he eats people.” 

The first guard made some noise. “Yeah, I heard the same.” 

The two men were quiet when the first guard shuffled his feet. “You okay if I go take a piss?” 

“Yeah go ahead. Just be quick,” the other said. 

Joker grinned rolling his eyes. Oh those silly guards, he thought to himself. They were just making all of this too easy! He waited until he heard the one guard moving off and then Joker made his move. Joker came around the corner swiftly; the guard didn't have time to acknowledge Joker's presence, let alone make any sort of sound before Joker had plunged the blade into his neck hard enough and fast enough that the tip of the knife came out the back of guard's neck making a sharp sound as the metal hit the wall. Joker held the man there, his free hand over his mouth and nose, blood spurting from the man's mouth, dripping down between Joker's fingers as the guard choked on the blade and his own blood, strength and life flooding away within seconds. 

Joker watched the light leaving the other man's eyes with a wide smile on his face giving the dead man a kiss on the nose. When the man stopped twitching, Joker pulled the blade out and grabbed the body before it hit the ground, carrying it to the other side of the building. He propped the guard up in such a way that he would look as if he were sleeping. Joker started to walk away, then dropped into a crouch beside the body doing a quick search. A few seconds later Joker held up a set of keys. 

“Oh let's hope I hit the Jackpot,” he murmured to himself. With a grin at his work, Joker came back around to examine the door. 

Joker stood in front of the door frowning. It was metal, with a heavy up and down handle and a slide lock on the outside that wasn't slid into place. Joker frowned slightly then reached out and pushed down on the handle. The door easily popped open. Joker giggled and whispered under his breath to himself. 

“Oh these Nazis shame, shame on you! Not locking your dirty secrets up? Whatever am I going to do with you?” He waggled his eyebrows. “Oh yes...kill you all.” 

Joker snickered slipping through the door, letting it dropped closed behind him. 

* 

When Joker walked into the building the first thing that hit him was the smell. The place smelled heavily of animal excrement and chemicals. He stayed still, an unmoving shadow as he let his eyes adjust. He heard the sounds of snuffling and the movement of something heavy and then a voice, heavily accented...Cajun floated through the darkness. 

“I know that smell.” 

Joker laughed. 

“That you Croc?” 

Croc laughed. “It's me.” 

Joker's eyes adjusted to the darkness and he could see a row of cages, one on each side of the room, and what looked to be a cages pit in the middle of the room. He pushed himself away from the wall and slowly stepped deeper into the room. He turned at the sound of movement to his left and frowned, confused for a moment when he saw the shadow of a man-sized bat. Another voice spoke into the darkness, the accent Spanish though whoever it was spoke in English. 

“This man a friend of yours, Waylon?” 

Croc chuckled, a sound like rocks rumbling in his chest. “Sort of.” 

Joker moved swiftly to Croc's cage and hissed. “Do you know where they have my Harley?” 

Croc emerged from the darkness at the back of his cage, wrapping his large clawed hands around the bars. 

“I ain't sure, but she is wherever they have Pammy. You get me out of here, we'll get them both.” 

Joker grinned and held up a set of keys that he had taken from the dead guard. Without another word, Joker inserted a key into the lock. He twisted it, and with a pleased giggle, the tumblers inside the mechanism made a loud, deep clunking noise. He pushed the door open with a wild grin. 

“There you go my scaly friend.” 

Croc grinned a toothy grin as he stepped out. The other voice Joker had heard sounded off to the side. “Release the rest of us.” 

Joker turned finding the source of the voice. A large man stepped closer to the door of his cage and Joker saw that the man wasn't just large, but there was some device on his back, right behind his neck with tubes sprouting from it that led not just to the top and sides of the man's head, but on either side of his neck, and along both arms. Joker couldn't be sure, but he wouldn't be surprised to find that the contraption ran down the man's spine. 

Croc made a motion. “Release the others.” 

Joker frowned for a moment, annoyed at the tone of Croc's voice, but then decided that these guys might make perfect distractions. So he shrugged.“The more the merrier!” 

He walked over releasing the Spaniard. The man stepped out then pointed down at the cage where Joker had seen the man-bat thing. “Release him as well.” 

Joker rolled his eyes. “You know I don't respond well to orders.” 

Croc chuckled. “Don't worry clown, he might be a big help. You should open that pit there too.” 

Croc pointed and Joker's brows went up with a grin. 

“Oh, now what have the Nazi's been keeping down there?” 

* 

Harley screamed again, the sound of her shrieks of pain ending on a giggle The pain was excruciating. Dr. Shade had decided to open her arm up, pulling the skin back and pinning it in order to expose the muscle underneath. He had carefully sliced into the muscle, spreading the muscle apart and adding clamps to hold it apart as well. He then cut deeper still before stopping to study the way her body mended itself back together. Harley had gotten to the point that the pain was making her laugh. Tears rolled from the corners of her eyes, but she was smiling. 

Dr. Shade was too busy examining her arm to pay any attention to her reactions to the pain that she felt. 

In her cell, Pamela was weeping. She couldn't quite see what they were doing to Harley, she could only hear the constant screams of pain coming from her friend accompanied by Harley's strangled breaths and sobbing. The worst of it was there was nothing Pamela could do to save her friend. 

All she knew that if she was ever given the chance, she would kill every last one of these Nazis...all of them. 

* 

Bruce and Harvey stopped when they saw the lights coming from the encampment ahead. Judging by the lack of action, Bruce could only assume that Joker had managed to slip in unnoticed. Harvey hissed. 

“How they hell are we going to get in there?” 

Bruce frowned, his voice low and focused. “Very carefully.” 

Harvey turned to look at his friend. “You are not funny.” 

Bruce gave him a bit of a smile along with a shrug. “Joker got in, I'm thinking we can do the same.” 

Harvey pressed his lips into a thin line as he studied the camp. “How long do you think we have until that clown has the place coming down on him?” 

Bruce narrowed his eyes losing focus. Harvey watched him knowing Bruce was thinking, then his friend smiled. “Just follow my lead Harvey.” 

* 

On the road leading to the encampment, Dr. Strange's caravan drove up to the main gate. They were greeted by several guards. One man knocked at the window of the car. 

Their driver rolled the window down. 

“I bring Dr. Strange and his companions,” the driver stated simply. 

The man looked around the driver spying the doctor in the back. He then looked back at the caravan which included a heavily armored truck. The guard looked back at the driver. 

“Captain Nazi wants Dr. Strange to meet him in the headquarters building. It's the one on the right with a radio tower rising from the roof, you can't miss it.” 

He then nodded and waved the caravan on. 

The vehicle carrying Strange pulled in and turned, parking near the building marked 'Headquarters' 

The rest of the group was directed to an area set aside for parking. 

Strange walked up to the door and rapped his knuckles of the metal door. A few seconds later a very young man opened the door a crack. He was blonde and blue eyes, no more than twenty. 

“Captain Nazi is not to be disturbed,” the young man hissed. 

Dr. Strange ran a hand down the front of his suit narrowing his eyes slightly. “Tell Herr Captain that Strange is here.” 

The young man glared at him, but did as he was bid. A minute later the door was opened again. The young man was standing there and bowed, showing more deference, Strange noted. “Herr Doctor, Captain Nazi awaits you.” 

Strange walked past the young man without a second look and headed forward to enter an office in which a light was shining. 

The muscled, uniformed Nazi sat at a desk working on something. He stopped as Strange's shadow fell over him. He looked up and smiled. 

“Ah Dr. Strange. I'm so pleased you and your companions are here. I think you will be pleased with what I have for you.” 

Strange smiled in return giving Nazi a slight bow. “I have spoke with Shade. I am looking forward to seeing these Americans that were captured.” 

Nazi stood opening his mouth about to speak when suddenly the blare of an alarm began to sound.


	13. Thinking Tonight of my Blue eyes

The sound of alarms blared loudly, echoing off the walls of the cells. Croc's grin was vicious as he smiled at Joker. 

“I guess they know you're here clown.” 

Joker laughed at Croc's words. “I guess they do.” 

The pale man turned, his eyes roaming over the other men he had freed. Bane, the large Spaniard, smiled as he slammed his fist into his opposite hand. The man-bat simply screeched and flapped it's large wings, and the thing from the pit...Joker had no idea what “it” was, but he was big, kinda dead looking...smelled really bad, and liked to say his name...a lot. 

“Solomon Grundy born on a Monday...” Joker's eye twitched as the big creature mumbled his name under his breath. That is going to get old fast, Joker thought to himself...perhaps he would be a good shield, soak up some of those bullets for the rest of them. Where the Nazi's dug him up Joker didn't want to know. Joker laughed again as he rushed over to a door and kicked open the door, their motley group bursting out into the main body of the camp. Their small group was greeted by several soldiers all coming toward them yelling in German with their weapons pointed at them. 

“Oh lookie! They've come out to play!” Joker clapped his hands. 

Croc chuckled. “Kill as many as you like boys.” 

Grundy roared, charging away from the rest of the group at the same moment that the man-bat thing took off into the air with an ear-splitting shriek. Joker frowned watching the creature take off into the night. 

“Really can't rely on things with wings.” He shrugged then grabbed Croc's arm just as the sound of gunfire began to fill the air. Grundy was taking the brunt of it, but Bane had come to join the large man-thing that was Grundy...grabbing Nazi's left and right, bashing heads and breaking necks, the bullets seeming to do little to stop either giant. Joker looked up at Croc and stepped close to his side as Grundy bowled into a knot of soldiers, giving them a moment of reprieve from the gunfire. The humor in the smaller man's eyes made way for something cold and flat.

“Where do they have my Harley?” Joker pressed his fingers hard into Croc's arm, the only indication of his desperation. Croc looked around trying to remember what little he saw, or smelled. He turned in a circle sniffing the air (which was difficult consider the smell of hundreds of humans mixed with the scents of the woods, and gun-smoke.) Then he pointed. “There—I think they are being held in there.” 

Joker grinned. “Come on my scaly friend, let's go get our dames!” 

* 

Dr. Shade frowned, standing up straight from where he had been bent over his 'patient' turning in the direction of the sound of heavy weapons fire. He motioned with a bloody glove to one of his assistants. 

“Go see what that racket is about.” 

The young man nodded and left quickly. (Secretly the young doctor was happy to leave the room. Watching Shade torture that young woman was almost more than his stomach could take, but what really bothered him was that he was sure the young woman was going mad from the pain. Her screams had turned to giggles. Now each time Shade cut into her, she would scream with hysterical laughter. It was...unnerving.) 

Shade returned his attention back to his patient, smiling down at Harley. 

“Now, we don't want to be disturbed now do we?” 

She stared back with blue eyes that were shining with feverish madness. Harley panted from the pain, though a broad, tight smile pulled at her lips. Her pale skin was dotted and streaked with her own blood from the experiments that Shade had been inflicting on her. He had determined that her healing ability was quite extraordinary. Shade also had a hypothesis that she was faster and stronger than a mere normal woman or man for that matter, and that she might develop other abilities as she aged...she was still quite young. Right now he had a wound on her side opened, taking tissues and more blood samples. Happily, Shade mused aloud, talking to his patient. “You are truly amazing, my dear. Now that you have stopped screaming and are now simply giggling...that sound makes this much easier.” 

While he worked, Shade wondered if perhaps his experiments had snapped her mind...nothing to worry about Shade thought; her mind wasn't really what they were after anyway. As he worked, now that the screaming had stopped, he started humming “Lili Marlene” to himself. Shade smiled, taking a variety of tissue samples, writing down notes and thinking about what other experiments he would perform. Having a patient that seemed to bear any sort of pain and capable of healing from any injury opened up a whole field of experiments to perform. He had just happily moved from simply humming to actually singing the song softly to himself when the door at the end of the hall opened. 

Shade turned around, narrowing his eyes. “That you Dolph? What was that noise?” 

But then Shade saw who it was and immediately came to attention. 

“Dr. Strange! I'm so delighted you are here!” 

Strange moved swiftly with Captain Nazi behind him as well as two other people Shade was not familiar with. One of them, he noted (because it was obvious) was a woman who wore a shocking outfit, a bodysuit of yellow that covered every inch of her, including her face. Her eyes were concealed behind goggles and blazed across her chest was the symbol of the Reichsadler. The man walking beside her Shade only recognized by the outfit he wore. Shade had seen this man in the papers. He was the Ubermensch...a man who was super-humanly strong, fast and could leap inhuman distances. Both of them, along with Captain Nazi, were Dr. Strange's discoveries, his creations, their powers turned to work for the good of the third Reich. 

“Dr. Strange! You are early sir!” Shade smiled as the group made their way toward him. 

Strange glanced at Harley on the medical table, his eyes narrowing as he studied her taking in the open incision on her side that Shade was keeping open with a pair of forceps and noted her continued giggling. It was quite unnerving. 

“There has been an escape...the males that were captured have somehow broken free. I want the two females made ready for transport now. We are leaving.” 

Shade went pale. “But...the males...” 

Strange motioned with his hands. “They will be recaptured, but I want the women on their way to Berlin, now.” 

Shade frowned, but nodded. “Yes sir.” 

Everyone heard Harley giggling louder then. When Strange looked down at her she grinned wide and said. “You want to lose ten pounds of ugly fat? You should cut off your head!” Then she went into a hysterical fit of laughter. 

Shade paled. “I am sorry sir, the...tests seemed to have cracked her mind.” 

Strange narrowed his eyes at Harley before looking back at Shade. “No matter...just get ready.” 

Shade nodded vigorously. “Yes, yes of course doctor.” 

Strange nodded then hissed at Captain Nazi. “Let us go at once.” 

Shade watched them leave with an annoyed expression. He took a deep breath looking at the two assistants still here (Dolph having not returned.) 

“Make them ready to leave.” With that Shade walked away, yanking his gloves off as he did so and tossing them to the floor. 

The two assistants, a young man and woman turned to stare at each other. 

* 

Croc and Joker took off across the compound, following whatever scent it was that Croc had picked up. Several soldiers started firing on the two men, which had Croc and Joker weaving to avoid being hit. One bullet ripped along Joker's shoulder cutting a deep burning furrow tearing through fabric and flesh, but his only reaction was to laugh and fire his own weapon, taking the man out with a bullet to the forehead. Joker was laughing hysterically, having a good time as he fired back randomly at a few more of the soldiers, just trying to keep the men off of them as they headed toward the building. Croc stopped for a heartbeat to grab a weapon from one of the men that Joker killed. 

“I'll stay here, guard yer back, you go get them out.” Croc narrowed his reptilian eyes at Joker. “Both of them Joker.” The threat was clear in his voice. 

Joker rolled his eyes. “Of course my shoe-hide friend.” 

Croc snarled then turned and lunged, grabbing a solider who tried to sneak up beside him. Croc wrapped his hand the around smaller man's forearm and snapped it back, ripping the gun from his hand just before Croc bit the Nazi's face off. 

Joker giggled. “Well, you have fun eating your snacks while I go and rescue the girls!!” Joker reached over to yank the door open and step inside the building. 

* 

Joker narrowed his eyes once he was inside, the door shutting behind him. He could hear movement down at the far end of the hall, and voices—panicked voices. But what drew his attention was the giggles that echoed down the hall. He frowned...that was Harley! He started to move slowly down the dark hall when he heard another voice, a whisper. 

“Joker? Joker? Is that you?” 

Joker frowned, stepping closer to the cell from which he heard the voice, glancing at the bars that made up the cell, for a moment reminded of the cages circus animals were kept in, then broke out into a bright grin. “Hey red. Is my Harley in there with you?” he asked softly. 

“Oh thank God! Joker you've to get us out of here, you have find Harleen—they're torturing her!” Pamela shot a look down the hall where Joker had heard all the voices. 

“What?” Joker's smile dropped, his head snapping toward the sound. Before Pamela could say another word Joker shoved his gun at her and took off, pulling his knife out as he moved. Pamela frowned at the gun now in her hand, then smiled before she took aim at the lock. 

* 

Speaking in clearly frantic German, one of the assistants was muttering as he looked through the drugs for something to sedate the patient for moving. “I can't find anything!” he snarled. “Everything we have won't work or might kill the patient!” 

Next to him, looking through a few of the drawers was one of the nurses. 

“We could use Potassium bromide on her, that might work.” 

The assistant frowned. “Maybe, but if we get the dosage wrong we could kill her and Dr. Shade and Dr. Strange would be very unhappy with us.” 

The nurse and assistant continued to argue about what to use on the patient when Joker silently entered the room, but he stopped short. 

He saw Harley lying strapped down on the exam table, her one arm laid open to the bone. As if that was not horrifying enough, there was a long incision on her side that was also open and another exposing part of her ribs. But Harley was staring up at the light giggling, her eyes wide, seeing something that only she could see. 

Joker's lip curled as something in him snapped. He strolled over to the nurse who had her back to him, grabbing the woman by the head and twisting her head hard to the right, breaking her neck with a loud snap. The woman was dead before she even had time to scream. The doctor's assistant turned around in surprise at the heavy sound of her body hitting the floor to see Joker standing there, covered in blood, his grin wide and humorless. 

Joker pointed at Harley. “You do this?” 

The man looked around for something to use as a weapon reaching out and grabbing a scalpel. 

“Stay way from me!” he snarled at Joker in German. 

Joker's smile grew a fraction, only making his visage more sinister as his head tilted down so that he looked at the assistant from under his eyebrows. “I asked you a question. Did. You. Do. This?” This time Joker spoke in German, walking slowly and deliberately toward the man. 

The German doctor waved the scalpel at Joker. “Stay way from me or I'll kill you, I swear it!” 

Joker chuckled. “You're gonna try...but you're gonna fail.” 

Joker lunged. The younger man slashed out with the scalpel. He did manage to hit Joker, opening a long wound across the clown's forearm. Joker knocked the weapon wide, his other hand coming up, snapping like a striking snake to grab the younger man by the neck. Joker lifted the young doctor up on his toes. 

“You didn't answer my question...did you do this to her??!!” 

The younger man struggled, gasping for air, trying to bring the scalpel back around to slash at Joker, but Joker grabbed his wrist with his other hand and snapped the bone easily. The young doctor cried out dropping the instrument, but Joker grabbed it out of the air before it hit the floor bringing the blade, now shining red with Joker's blood on it, up to hold in front of his face. His eyes moved from the blade to the young assistant just before he slammed the younger man up against the wall with just one arm. 

Joker held the man against the wall examining the bloody blade. 

Joker smiled, his voice smooth. “You know what happened to me? I had a little accident...an accident in one of your Nazi plants where you kept all your little secrets...like the ones ya'll have here.” Joker laughed holding the blade up right in front of the Nazi's eyes. “See, not only did that vat of chemicals bleach my skin, dye my hair and nails and give me this beautiful smile of mine, but I wonder if it did anything to my blood? I think now would be a good time to find out...don't you?” 

The younger man's eyes widened in horror. He started to blubber in German. “It was Dr. Shade!!! Dr. Shade did that to the patient!! It wasn't me!!” 

Joker snarled and slammed the scalp into the screaming doctor's eye. 

Joker started laughing as he dropped the doctor to the ground where the man twisted, twitched and screamed, blood leaking from his eye and nose. Joker watched him for a couple of more seconds before giving him a hard kick in the ribs, then another and another until Joker lost control and kicked the man as hard as he could, until finally the screaming stopped. 

Joker snarled, then his head shot up and he hurried over to Harley. She was giggling madly her eyes wide. When she saw Joker, her giggles started to calm. 

“Puddin?” Her voice was small, but her eyes focused on his face for a moment. 

Joker smiled. “Told you I would always come for you...you're mine...I need you Harls.” He started working as quickly as he could, trying not to cause her any pain, but it was difficult. Each time he released the claps holding her wounds open, Harley would jerk and giggle, tears running down from her eyes. But finally he had her loose. Joker lifted her up into his arms, cradling her body against his protectively. 

“Let's go home,” he whispered. 

* 

Chaos reigned inside the camp. Bruce turned, shooting a couple of Nazi soldiers coming at him and Harvey. The two men had their backs together trying to find Joker or any sign of the others when they both heard an earth shattering roar. Bruce and Harvey (along with several soldiers) turned as one only to see what might have been a man—at least Bruce thought it was a man—come barreling through the camp, grabbing soldiers as he went, ripping heads off, picking men up and smashing them with his huge fists as if their were no more than sticks—albeit fleshy, bloody sticks. Bruce had never seen anything like it! 

Harvey cursed. “What the fuck is that?!” 

Whatever it was, it barreled past them as Bruce and Harvey threw themselves to the side to avoid being crushed, the man-thing roaring. “SOLOMON GRUNDY!!” it thundered, smashing soldiers as it went by them. Bruce turned following its progress through the camp, but then from the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of the man the files had called Killer Croc. 

He grabbed Harvey and pointed in Croc's direction. “There!” 

The two men took off across the camp. Bruce turned avoiding one of the soldiers, his fist coming up to hit the man in the gut when he saw several figures getting into a military truck. One of them was Dr. Hugo Strange. 

Bruce had read the U.S. Government's files on Strange. Bruce knew how dangerous the man was and how dangerous his experiments were...how many lives Strange had taken in his pursuit of the perfect weapon. Hugo Strange was on the government's top list of war criminals. Bruce started to move toward him, but Harvey grabbed Bruce's arm. “Look! It's Joker!” 

Bruce followed Harvey's arm to see Joker stepping out of the structure behind Croc carrying someone. With him was Dr. Pamela Isley, who Bruce recognized from her picture. 

Harvey started to run toward them. “Come on, we can catch up to them!” 

Bruce hesitated for a moment with a quick glance at Strange, but then with a frustrated growl took off after Harvey. 

* 

Pamela threw herself into Croc's arms when she saw him. He wrapped his arms around her lifting her off her feet. “Did they hurt you?” he asked, his growling voice pitched low. 

“No, no, but they hurt Harleen badly Waylon.” Pamela choked on her words as she looked over to her friend. Croc held her close glancing at Joker who was holding Harley possessively against him. Harley wasn't making any noise, curled up tightly against Joker's chest. Croc frowned. “We need to get out of here. Out of this camp and out of Germany. We're done.” 

Pamela hugged him tight around the neck, a soft sob on her lips. She allowed herself only a few seconds before she yelled over the sounds of fighting. “We need a car, something we can cover some ground in.” 

Joker smiled. “I know just the thing.” 

* 

Bruce and Harvey were running toward the squad, but there were men everywhere forcing the two of them to fight their way through causing them to soon lose sight of the four. At one point, they were waylaid by a group of soldiers struggling with a huge masked man. The fight looked for all the world like a damn wrestling match as the man threw Nazis left and right, the bullets having little or no effect on him. 

Bruce grabbed Harvey's arm pulling him away from the fighting. “We have to get out of here.” 

Harvey nodded, his eyes darting around when suddenly a yellow figure appeared before them seeming to almost to have materialized out of nowhere. It was a woman, completely covered in a head to foot form-fitting suit of yellow, the Nazi imperial eagle across her chest, her eyes covered in thick goggles. She stopped in front of them throwing something at Bruce. Harvey didn't see what it was, he only reacted in defense of his friend, shoving Bruce out of the way as the woman sped around them. The contents of what she threw at Bruce struck Harvey in the face. And then all Harvey knew was pain—intense, white, blinding pain. 

Bruce hit the ground hard, the air knocked from his lungs with Harvey falling on top of him screaming, clutching at his face. Bruce pushed Harvey off of him, trying to grab his friend, but Harvey was beyond comprehension, screaming in pain. 

Bruce staggered to his feet. “Harvey! Harvey!” 

The woman stopped next to Bruce and laughed. “I meant to get you both with the acid, but your friend was very quick.” Her accent was thick but her English was quite good, one part of Bruce's mind registered. Bruce turned, but the woman was too fast; no sooner had he finished the move than she was already out of reach. 

“I guess I will just have to kill you with my bare hands, American scum.” She laughed becoming a flurry as she raced at Bruce. She hit him in the stomach, knocking the air from his lungs before Bruce could react, then just as quickly she was out of his range laughing a few feet away. It only occurred to Bruce for a moment...how did she know what they were? Unless they knew because someone had told them...which meant that there was indeed a traitor on their side... 

Bruce frowned glancing at Harvey who had stopped screaming, but was making a strange strangled sound that was almost worse. 

Bruce's eyes tracked the woman, she was moving swiftly around him trying to throw him off with her speed, but while Bruce couldn't track her with his eyes, he could guess where she was going to be when she would stop. There was a pattern to her speed, she could only maintain the momentum for short bursts, bursts he could track and count. She twisted around laughing hitting Bruce in the back. 

Bruce snarled. “Who are you?” 

The woman laughed. “It doesn't matter who I am. All you need to know is that I am going to be your death and the death of our suffering friend there.” 

Bruce watched her, counting under his breath, figuring how far she traveled and how long before she stopped between each burst of speed. He figured she wasn't just stopping to taunt him...which would be the first mistake someone else would make, but not Bruce. He figured out fairly quickly that she had to stop, that her bursts of speed were limited. He smiled just slightly. That defect could be used to his advantage. 

Bruce let her hit him a few more times, counting the seconds between each stop along with how close she was staying to him to hit him between bursts, and the fact that she was going around in a circle. Bruce smiled then lashed out when she stopped for another hit, the flat of his palm shooting out to take her right in the nose. 

The woman screamed stumbling backwards grabbing her nose. 

She screamed in rage. “YOU BROKE IT!” 

Bruce kept his smile under control. Now she knew he could hurt her, special gifts or not. Bruce glanced at his friend, but Harvey had stopped making any sounds and now lay unnervingly quiet, his face turned away from Bruce. The only thing that gave Bruce any hope was that he could see Harvey breathing shallowly as indicated from the small movements of Harvey's back. Still alive meant there was still hope. 

The baroness streaked along, but now that Bruce had her pattern figured out, he managed to get a few more hits in, which was causing her to reduce her speed, but it was also making her angry too. Anger was good, Bruce knew. This whole confrontation was causing her to become careless, the more times Bruce managed to hit her, the more confused and angry she became...which would eventually lead to a fatal mistake on her part. Bruce just had to be patient. 

He was forced to take a few more hits until he finally had her pattern down. When the Baroness stopped again, Bruce was ready for her. He lashed out, stepping out with his left leg, twisting at the waist, holding his right elbow close to his body to put more power into his punch. He knew he only had one chance to put her down and he had to make it count. 

Bruce tensed his body, exhaling at the last moment, rotated his hips as he struck. The Baroness stopped right in front of Bruce, but at the same moment, his fist hit the side of her jaw. The woman's head snapped to the side just as Bruce finished the punch with a nearly full twist of his waist. She dropped like a sack of potatoes hitting the ground hard and not moving. 

Bruce didn't spend long congratulating himself. He hurried over to his friend, scooping Harvey up only to see that half of Harvey's face was gone. 

* 

Joker was laughing, but there was no humor in the sound; rather it bordered on the deranged. Their tiny group of four misfits had found themselves a 6x6 cargo truck to escape the camp in. Croc was driving with Pamela beside him, her head on his shoulder. They were heading toward France and hopefully out of Europe, out of the war and away from Waller. 

Joker was in the back with Harley. 

Joker was holding her close, rocking her against him as he sat cross-legged in the back of the truck with Harley on his lap. There were tears at the corner of his eyes, though he kept laughing. Harley hadn't responded to him since that first recognition. She giggled occasionally and held on tight to him which was the only indication that she was still “here” with him.

Joker cradled her head, pressing her to his neck and whispered, “I'm taking you home. No more war for you.” He hummed softly before he started to sing in a whispered voice. 

* 

“'Twould been better for us both had we never 

In this wide and wicked world had never met, 

But the pleasure we both seemed to gather 

I'm sure, love, I'll never forget 

Oh, I'm thinking tonight of my blue eyes 

Who is sailing far over the sea 

I'm thinking tonight of my blue eyes 

And I wonder if she ever thinks of me 

Oh, you told me once, dear, that you loved me; 

You vowed that we never would part 

But a link in the chain has been broken 

Leaving me with a sad and aching heart 

When the cold, cold grave shall enclose me 

Will you come near and shed just one tear? 

Will you say to the strangers around you 

A poor heart you have broken lies here? 

* 

He held her tight, continuing to rock when Harley whispered against his neck. “That song is sad. Sing me something happy puddin.” 

Joker laid her back, his hand cradling the back of her head. “Harley?” 

She grinned up at him. Joker's smile widened, but this time it actually reached his eyes. 

“There you are pumpkin,” he whispered. 

“Here I am puddin.” She giggled softly, her bottom lip trembling. Joker pulled her close holding her tight. 

“No one is ever going to touch you again,” he whispered against her ear. “Never.”


	14. Got a Date with An Angel

It was 1946, a year after the war had ended. 

Joker leaned against the brick wall of the building as he watched people move in and out of the bank. He grinned, his fedora pulled low, the shadows of the alley hiding his pale skin and green hair. He wore a deep brown and white pinstriped suit with a broad shouldered, loose-fit Esquire jacket along with a vest, crisp white shirt with a purple and green striped tie, and straight pleated trousers. His brown and white two-tone wing-tip shoes had been polished until the light reflected off of them. It felt good to be in civilian clothes after the war. 

He took a long drag on his cigarette while he scanned the sidewalk and then he saw her. She wore a gorgeous red outfit that made that figure of hers even more stunning. She wore a thin white striped shirtwaist dress with a “v” neckline that hid her cleavage (which Joker thought was a shame because it was a gorgeous bit of cleavage), white gloves, stockings with that sexy line that Joker liked that ran down the back of her calves, a wide brim straw hat with a black feather (her blonde hair done under the hat like that actress Carole Landis, though Joker personally thought Harley was three times a looker than that so called beauty.) Harley wore a pair of black heels that strapped around her ankle in black to match the feather in her hat. She carried a little black bag in her hand that Joker knew held the note, the gas bomb and her weapon. Her unusually pale skin was brightened with makeup, though she still looked pale. Either way, Joker thought it only made her natural beauty glow more. Even from here, Joker could see her bright red lips and the dark make-up on her eyes, making those baby blues stand out. He grinned; his dame certainly was a looker. 

Joker watched her enter the bank, his heart hammering in his chest not because of what they were about to do, but the thought of getting her back to the hideout and having his way with her; that was what had his heart beating so quickly. Joker watched her enter the bank. He curled around the corner like a snake and walked quickly down to the car that was parked along side the bank, a black Dodge Deluxe and behind the wheel sat Croc. 

Waylon was dressed in a heavy coat (a little too heavy for the weather, but it helped keep him hidden.) A porkpie style hat set low over his forehead and a scarf around the lower half of his face were all an attempt to hide the majority of his features. 

Joker leaned in the driver's side window, his cigarette dangling between his lips. He glanced at the passenger side where Pamela sat, dressed in a pair of high-waisted trousers of dark green with a matching blouse, a brown belt around her waist and a man's fedora on her head. Her bright red hair framed her face (which Joker figured was set in a permanent scowl unless she was addressing old Croc) and tumbled down in thick red curls, covering her shoulders. If her skin wasn't green, she was pulling off a very nice Katharine Hepburn look, but the green skin sorta ruined the effect. Joker grinned meeting both their gazes for a moment. 

“Okay, Harley just entered the bank.” 

Pamela frowned. “I still don't like her going in there alone.” 

Joker grinned. “She'll only be in there alone for a little bit, you know that. Once she gives the teller the note, drops the little bomb gassing the place, we'll be right behind her as soon as we get the signal. Remember, Harley—like the rest of us—is immune to my gas and she has that healing thing of hers...” 

Pamela curled her lip. “I still don't like it.” 

Joker smiled at her. “I won't let anything happen to Harley. You know that.” 

Pamela frowned as she looked at him, but then she nodded. “I know.” 

Croc reached over to place one of his large clawed hands on her knee. “Don't worry honey; Harley will be fine.” 

* 

Inside the bank, Harley took her place in line behind several other bank customers. She had a pleasant smile on her red lips. This is going to be fun, she thought. She hummed softly to herself, “Come Rain or Come Shine” by Margaret Whiting, her new favorite song. Harley grinned singing under her breath as she thought about Joker. 

* 

“I'm gonna love you like nobody's loved you, 

Come rain or come shine. 

High as a mountain and deep as a river, 

Come rain or come shine. 

I guess when you met me 

It was just one of those things, 

But don't ever bet me, 

"Cause I'm gonna be true if you let me. 

You're gonna love me like nobody's loved me, 

Come rain or come shine. “ 

* 

She giggled. He had promised her a candlelight dinner tonight on the roof of the building they lived in, just the two of them looking out over Gotham. 

She sighed happily. Since returning to the States, Joker had been taking care of her, protecting her...he had made the memories of that time in the Nazi camp fade into the background of her memories. She sighed dreamily thinking about her puddin. 

* 

Their escape from Europe had taken them months...months of hiding, barely getting by, killing Nazis when they could, but their focus had been on getting back to the States. When they had finally arrived in France they became part of an underground movement that smuggled people out of the country. Then there were more weeks of hiding once they hit the shores of the good old U.S.A., until they had made their way to Gotham City...away from the war, away from Waller...the four of them living in secret. 

Now things were much better, though they still had to be careful. None of them could work like normal people (especially Joker, Pamela and Croc), each of them unstable in their own way. Which was only one of the reasons they had all resorted to crime. They had pulled little jobs here and there to get by, but this one, robbing his bank, was going to be the biggest one yet. Especially after her puddin had perfected his giggle gas. 

This one, this job would allow them to expand, give the four of them the funds they needed to really start competing with the mobsters that pretty much owned Gotham. This was going to be their meal ticket to bigger and better things. 

* 

Harley continued to hum or occasionally sing her song under her breath, tapping her foot back and forth to the tune of the song she sang while she waited her turn to speak with the clerk. She was smiling pleasantly, her mind mostly on getting back to her puddin, gazing around to look at other patrons. There was an old man across from her who saw her look in his direction and he tilted his head to her with a smile. Harley wrinkled her nose in a cheerful smile, when she noticed a man standing behind the older gentleman. For a moment her heart seemed to stop, the song she had been singing trailed off...another tune coming to her. Harley's voice was barely a whisper...a German song that haunted her nightmares... 

* 

Vor der Kaserne 

Vor dem großen Tor 

Stand eine Laterne 

Und steht sie noch davor 

So woll'n wir uns da wieder seh'n 

Bei der Laterne wollen wir steh'n 

Wie einst Lili Marleen. 

* 

For a moment she couldn't suck in a breath. The man was tall, dressed all in black, his fedora in his hand as he stood in line behind the elderly man who had smiled at Harley. He was speaking with an elderly woman behind him,(his German accent light) whom he seemed to be having a pleasant conversation with...but his profile...She knew it...she knew him... 

Harley closed her eyes. 

* 

She was lying on a table, strapped down, and she couldn't move. The lights were so bright...the pain...flashes of pain...so much pain. Him singing that song under his breath while he opened another wound on her, picking at her, pulling...taking her blood, taking tissue...taking and taking while only giving her pain....so much pain. 

* 

“Ma'am? Are you all right?” 

Harley opened her eyes to see a young man standing in front of her. He was dressed in a fine black suit with a name tag on his lapel. He had leaned down to look under the brim of her hat into her face. 

“I'm...yeah. I'm fine.” She pressed her lips together looking around, but the man who had triggered the memories seemed to have disappeared. 

“Is there anything I can help you with?” the young man reached out and laid his hand on her upper arm. Harley reacted without think grabbing the man's wrist and twisting his arm around painfully behind his back. The man dropped to his knees with a loud yelp of pain that drew the attention of everyone in the bank. Harley snarled, though tears were slowly leaking down her cheeks from the corner of her eyes, causing her eyeliner to start to run in dark streams down her face. Her blue eyes suddenly became crazed. 

“Don't touch me!” she hissed. Then she looked around. People were gasping and staring at her. Harley immediately let go of the man, shoving him away from her before she ran from the building. 

* 

Joker took a long drag on his cigarette, holding the smoke in his lungs for a moment before he blew it out slowly in a long lazy line of grey smoke. He frowned wondering what was taking Harley so long; she should have given the teller the note by now...there should be some sort of reaction. The whole thing actually made him nervous. He started tapping his foot, nerves washing over him. He had just started to consider going into the bank after her when he caught sight of Harley, a red flash, dashing from the bank, running across the street in front of several cars who honked and screeched to stops just barely missing the attractive blonde. She was heading into the park...running...as if hell's beasts were after her. 

Joker frowned, his expression first annoyed, then upset and then—an expression he rarely had—terrified. Something had happened to his girl. Tossing his cigarette down, Joker took off after her without a word to Croc or Pamela, running into the street. A car stopped within inches of hitting him. 

“Hey jerk!! Watch where yer going!” 

Joker turned snarling and slamming his fist into the hood of the car, while with the other hand he drew his weapon, a German automatic pistol. 

“Shut yer fucking mouth or I swear I'll blow you a new hole!” 

Then Joker, with one more glare at the fearful driver, took off into the park after his girl. Something had spooked her, spooked her bad and she needed him. He would kill anyone who tried to stop him. 

* 

Pam and Waylon were waiting when Pam caught sight of Harley running across the street, and then Joker taking off after her. “Oh no...something happened!” 

Pam started to get out of the vehicle, but Croc laid a large hand gently on her shoulder. “Shh...little flower...let the clown handle his dame. They'll let us know what went wrong, we just wait. Don't want to see us getting ourselves caught cause we jumped the gun. Joker can handle her.” 

He turned slightly as he gave her a toothy grin. “Why don't you hit that hotdog cart get us some eats instead? Be like a picnic, at least the closest we can get.” 

Pamela frowned, but then Croc's stomach made a noticeably loud grumble. She sighed, but she smiled at him. “Fine,” she allowed before adding, “I hate that clown.” 

Croc laughed, a deep rumble in his chest. “Say what you want little flower...that clown helped us and we owe him. If it weren't for him we wouldn't have gotten back in one piece and away from that Waller bitch. And he cares for his lady like I care for mine.” 

Croc reached out running a clawed thumb over her chin in a soft, tender gesture. Pamela rolled her eyes at him blushing. She leaned over and kissed Waylon on the cheek. 

“Fine, a couple of hotdogs. I swear you're a bottomless pit.” 

Waylon chuckled. “Takes a lot of food to keep this physique of mine going lady.” 

Pamela wrinkled her nose at him as she stepped out of the car, grabbing her jacket to slip it on effectively hiding her unusual skin; the make-up on her face made her look “human,” but only just barely and a pair of brown suede gloves hid her hands. It would be enough, she was certain, to get a couple of hot dogs. She adjusted her hat giving Waylon a wink which had him chuckling before she made her way over to the hotdog stand. 

* 

Joker pulled his fedora down low, hiding his pale skin and green hair as much as possible while he searched the park for Harley. His heart was hammering with fear. She was terrified, he could tell. Joker moved with her, catching a glimpse of red when she moved off the marked paths of the park and started to climb a hill into a cluster of trees. He was catching up to her, trying not to make it too obvious he was following her; didn't want anyone going for a cop thinking he was some pervert. 

He was close when she finally stumbled, the heel of one of her shoes catching on a tree root causing her to fall forward when the heel snapped. Her hat fell, her hair tumbling loose and falling around her face. When Joker caught up to her, Harley was on her hands and knees and he could hear her sobbing. 

“Harley?” Joker glanced around, but luckily she had fallen in a small wooded area shielded from the walking path in the park. Joker sat down on his knees beside her and pulled his hat off. 

“Harley, it's me, it's your Joker.” His usually jovial tone of voice was subdued. He reached out carefully for her and his pale fingers brushed her hair back from her face. 

Harley looked over at him, her eyes looking haunted and lost. “Joker?” 

She whispered his name, then her eyes locked on to him. When she saw him, Harley threw herself into his arms. Joker pulled her closer, wrapping his arms tightly around her, pressing her to him. 

“My Harlequin,” he whispered with a smile as he squeezed her tightly. 

Joker held her close, letting himself be surrounded by her perfume, listening to her heartbreaking sobs. They stayed like that for a long time, Joker holding her, rocking her slightly and humming tunelessly to her. Harley buried her face against his neck, her face hidden by the fall of her hair. Joker waited until he felt her body ease, the shaking stop, the crying silent, just the sound of her shuddering breaths before he inquired gently. 

“What happened Harls? What happened to our plan?” 

Harley swallowed pulling back in order to look Joker in the eye. It hurt him to see the pain in her eyes, her perfectly applied makeup now just dark smudges around her eyes. 

“I saw him,” she whispered as if afraid to raise her voice too high or else the ghosts would hear her. 

“Him?” Joker frowned using his thumb to wipe away her tears smearing a line of black across her cheek. 

Harley nodded. “One of the men from the camp, the one that hurt me before you came for me.” 

Joker stopped wiping her tears, his thumb stilling on her cheek. “What? What did you say?” 

“I saw him, in the bank. Puddin, he's here in Gotham.” 

* 

Dr. Shade, now Dr. John Leland, drove through the gates of the newly acquired and operational Arkham Asylum. He smiled happily, his trip into Gotham having been pleasant. Since escaping into the United States after the war, Shade, with the help of Dr. Strange...now named Dr. Jeremiah Arkham, he had found that he liked living under a system of democracy....and secrecy. Now that the asylum was open, Shade had been able to go back to his experiments with a ready supply of volunteers, each ready to help him at a moment's notice, willingly or not. 

He parked his car and stepped out, reaching back in to the backseat in order to pull his medical bag out. He picked up humming his favorite song, singing quietly to himself in German as he enter the asylum and made his way to Dr. Strange. No, Shade mentally corrected himself. Arkham...Dr. Arkham's office. 

When he arrived at the door, Shade could hear voices arguing inside behind the door. The voices were pitched low enough that he couldn't make out the words, but he was sure they were speaking German. He frowned debating whether or not to knock when suddenly the door was thrown open and to his surprise Captain Nazi came storming out. The large blonde, wearing a suit that barely seemed to be able to contain his massive frame, stormed past Shade without a second look. Shade watched the man leave. He was surprised that Captain Nazi was here...or how he had even managed to get into the country? 

Shade turned to look into Arkham's office. 

“Is this a bad time?” he asked. He still had his accent, but with a great deal of work Shade had managed to soften it and simply telling people he was from Poland seemed enough to divert suspicion. 

“No no, it's fine.” Strange/Arkham rubbed the bridge of his nose motioning Strange inside. 

Shade/Leland stepped in closing the door behind him. “I picked up the money from the bank as you asked Dr. Stran...I mean...Arkham.” 

Strange gave Shade a hard look. “You need to not have quite so many slip ups, Dr. Leland.” 

“Sorry sir.” Shade frowned, but then he pulled the money from his bag. 

Strange smiled. “This should be enough to bring our companions into Gotham.” 

“I was surprised to see our...friend that just left.” Shade looked meaningfully at Strange. 

“Ah yes, Mr. Krieger, Albert Krieger...yes he is one of our new guards.” Strange/Arkham smiled. “We should be getting a few new patients this week for you to...help.” 

Shade/Leland grinned. “Thank you doctor.” 

* 

Bruce Wayne sighed heavily sipping from his glass of sherry. Even though the war had ended a year ago, Bruce had only just come home from Europe in the last few days. He had stayed behind when Harvey had been moved over to a military hospital in England, after the end of the war, to make sure his friend Dent received the medial care he needed. But it had only helped so much. 

But now they were back in the states, back in Gotham and Harvey was living with Bruce in one of the manor's many upstairs bedrooms. Once they had arrived back in the states and Bruce had brought his friend home, Harvey had become even more isolated, keeping to himself, refusing to leave his room. 

After what happened to Harvey, with how he looked now...half his face gone, the flesh eaten away to the bone...Bruce understood, but he wanted Harvey to have more than a life as a prisoner within himself. He just wasn't sure how to make it happen. 

Alfred Pennyworth, Bruce's butler—more than that, after the murder of Bruce's parents—Alfred had become his caregiver, his father...his friend, waited patiently for Bruce to acknowledge his presence. 

Bruce set his glass down and looked up. “How is he doing today?” 

Alfred had just returned from dropping off Harvey's breakfast. “He is about the same Master Bruce, unresponsive, though I removed the dishes from last night's dinner—he is at least eating again sir.” 

Bruce nodded turning away to stare out the window into the manor gardens. “What am I going to do Alfred?” 

Alfred frowned. “Master Bruce, you have done all that you can. The rest is up to Master Dent.” 

Bruce nodded. Both men were quiet for a long time, both looking out the window. It was Alfred who finally broke the silence. “Sir, do you intend to pick up your night duties that you had started before the war?” 

Bruce's frowned deepened. “Yes...Gotham still needs a protector. I just wish I could have been in two places at once.” 

Alfred nodded frowning. “Ah, you heard about Miss Kyle then.” 

Bruce nodded. “Yes, yes I did. I heard her sister was murdered while I was gone. Did they catch who did it?” Bruce turned to look up at Alfred. 

Alfred shook his head. “No, but there are suspected ties to the gangster Ramon Bracuda. It is rumored that her nightclub “The Tin Roof” was in his territory and she refused to pay protection money, but as of yet no ties between Kyle's sister's death and Bracuda have been found.” 

Bruce sighed. “If only I had been here...” 

“Sir, there was a war and you had a duty. What happened here during that time is not on your shoulders.” 

“But I'm here now...” Bruce stood up. “I won't let it happen again. I should pay Miss Kyle a visit...as Bruce Wayne.” 

* 

Harvey stared out the window, while rolling a coin over his knuckles, first one way, then the other. The coin, like him, was perfect on one side, destroyed by acid on the other. He had had the coin with him when he had been attacked. How it had come out like this he would never know, but he was beginning to see it as a sign. The fickleness of chance, the two sides of justice...how doing the right thing could cause something horrible to happen. But another part of Harvey was obsessed with Joker. He blamed that clown-faced freak for what had happened to him. If he and Bruce hadn't been after Joker to stop him at that camp, this might not have happened to him. He would not have turned into a monster. 

Harvey had said little to Bruce about the clown. Rumors were that the clown and some of the others in that group of suiciders had died during the war, but Harvey wasn't convinced. Chance didn't work that way...he would not be the least bit surprised if they had all managed to escape that camp unscathed. Chance was funny that way. 

* 

Across the city, Joker frowned as he sat at the square table that dominated the center of the apartment's small kitchen. He wore only his slacks, shirt, his vest hanging open showing a hint of the suspenders underneath; his jacket and hat were thrown over the back of the chair. He was running his fingers repeatedly through his green hair causing long strands to fall forward over his brow, twisting and curling. He looked odd because of the typicalness of the kitchen in contrast to his not so typical appearance, sitting at the table, twisting a coffee cup between his long fingered hands when he wasn't worrying at his hair. 

The place looked homey, with a green and yellow embroidered table cloth draped over the table, heavy wooden chairs and even a bowl of fruit resting in the middle. Joker brooded as stared into the dark abyss of his coffee, twisting the white, clipped cup back and forth between his hands while Harley made some scrambled eggs for him at the tiny oven. 

It was the same evening as the failed bank robbery attempt. Joker had carried Harley out of the park and back to the car. Luckily, Waylon had spied them when Joker stepped out of the park and drove over quickly enough that it allowed Joker to get himself and Harley into the back seat of the car fast enough that it limited the draw of attention to themselves by people walking and driving by. 

Joker frowned listening to the sounds of Waylon and Pamela in the living room watching television and laughing. By the sounds of it they were watching that game show, “People Are Funny.” He could heard the sounds of Art Linkletter filtering through Waylon's robust laughter. 

Usually Joker and Harley would be in there too, but tonight Joker wasn't in the mood to laugh. He was angry. To know those Nazis had made it to the states was infuriating, but to know they had settled in Gotham? That the men who had hurt his Harley were here, in his town... 

Joker pressed his lips together glaring into his coffee cup. 

Harley walked over placing his plate in front of him before untying her apron and draping it across the back of one of the chairs. “Come on puddin. You need to eat something. Won't you eat for me?” 

Joker glanced up at his girl and smiled. He reached for her hand, tugging her onto his lap. Harley had changed from her suit that she had worn that morning, into a simple pale blue wrap-around dress with an apron on, her blonde hair pulled back at the nape of her neck. She looked deceptively “normal” even with her pale skin and almost white blonde hair. There was something sweet about the set of her lips and a slight twinkle in her eyes that someone else might read as humor, but Joker knew better—it was that deep craziness she had come home from the war with....a bit of crazy that those doctors had brought out in her. 

Joker cuddled her close, nibbling on her ear, his fingers sneaking under her dress to caress her knee, which caused her to giggle. She cradled his head against her neck running her fingers through his green hair. 

“I'm sorry I messed up today, puddin,” she whispered. 

Joker frowned as he reached up to caress her face, his long fingers tracing the line of her jaw, then the shape of her lips. She giggled and pressed them together against his touch. Joker chuckled to. 

“Don't be sweets—not your fault.” 

He slid his fingers along her neck, slipping them through her hair, tugging the thick strands loose from the tie she wore to keep her hair back just before he pulled her down to cover her cherry-red lips with his own. She groaned softly when his tongue teased her mouth, opening her lips to lick his tongue with her own. Joker kissed her harder still, his fingers tightening along the back of her neck, quickly forgetting about the food. 

He pushed his chair back, standing up and lifting her with him. 

Harley released his mouth, but kept her nose against his, her lips only a breath away from his own. “What about your eggs?” 

He grinned. “Later, gotta show my girl I forgive her.” 

She giggled as he lifted her up into his arms. Harley wrapped her legs around him, her arms going around his neck as he shifted his hands under her rear laughing. Joker walked through the tiny living room, with Harley wrapped around him, on their way to one of the two even smaller bedrooms in the apartment. Waylon dropped his head back against the back of the couch watching them upside down. 

“You two going to bed already? Thought we were going to discuss what Harley saw at the bank some more after the show?” 

Joker grinned. “Tomorrow.” 

Joker started singing, doing a little twirl in the living room with Harley in his arms, singing at the top of his lungs. 

* 

“Got a date with an angel 

Got to meet her at seven 

Got a date with an angel 

And I'm on my way to heaven 

No one else could be sweeter 

Looks divine when I meet her 

Feel as proud as Saint Peter 

And I'm on my way to heaven 

Soon I'll hear the bells ring out 

And the choir will sing out 

When the pearly gates swing out 

She'll becon to me 

I've been waiting a lifetime 

For this evening at seven 

Got a date with an angel 

And I'm on my way to heaven!!!” 

* 

Joker pulled out the last word, singing before he turned one more time with a laughing Harley and walked into the bedroom. Then, with a giggling Harley nuzzling his neck, he kicked the door closed with the heel of his foot. 

* 

Waylon frowned, but Pamela elbowed him in the side. “Leave them alone. Harley had a bad day. As much as I dislike Weary Willy the clown there, he'll make her feel better.” 

Waylon grinned, showing Pamela rows of knife sharp teeth. “Does a pretty green lady need some feeling better too?” 

Pamela snuggled closer to his side with a giggle. “Oh...I might.” 

* 

Inside the bedroom, Joker laid Harley down on the small twin size bed. She grinned at him as she wiggled her hips. 

“Do you want something better than eggs Mistah J?” 

Joker grinned, slowly slipping his vest off and tossing it to the side. “I do my Harley girl, I do indeed.” He dropped his suspender straps off his shoulders and pulled the shirt out from where it was tucked into his slacks before he ran his fingers down the line of buttons that held his shirt together. He smiled, watching the way Harley stared at him. Her eyes followed the movements of his fingers, unconsciously licking her lips while he slid the buttons through the holes in the shirt with long and nimble fingers. 

Joker slipped his shirt down his arms, which made Harley's heart beat hard and fast. His arms were wiry and muscled, lean and deadly. There was no denying the strength in them. Even in the dim streetlight coming through the apartment window, Harley could see the scars he had picked up during the war. Some of the ones on his arms were faint, while one or two that were currently hidden under his undershirt were deeper. Joker pulled his undershirt over his head, tossing it to the corner where his dress shirt and vest now lay. 

Harley swallowed and stared at Joker while he stood there, shirtless, his suspenders hanging at his waist still dressed in only his slacks and shoes. Why it made her squirm so much to see him partly dressed like that she didn't know, but he did look really, really sheik...very sheik, she thought. 

Harley felt warm and tingly just watching him. She started to untie the side of her dress but Joker held up his hand. 

“Shhh...just wait...daddy wants to undress you.” As Joker smiled, the light seemed to sparkle off his perfect white teeth. 

Harley instantly stopped, her fingers stilling over the tie of her wraparound dress. The only thing she did was kick off her shoes and scoot herself more firmly onto the middle of the bed, pushing herself up on her elbows to have a better view of her puddin undressing. 

Jack undid his slacks, slowly. He could tell that Harley was enjoying watching him undress when his eyes lifted, seeing her watching him intently, the blue of her eyes sparkling and that smile of hers...he always thought her smile was her best feature. All of her was beautiful, but her smile really did it for him. Harley licked her lips unconsciously, her gaze never leaving his body. 

He kicked his shoes off and then Joker stepped out of the slacks with a smile on his lips.Then he kicked his pants away before he brought a foot up, resting it on his knee for the briefest moment to yank his sock off, then the other, tossing them to the pile of clothing. 

When he was standing in pair of blue and white striped boxers, just watching Harley, she smiled at him, hooking a finger in his direction in a “come hither” motion. Joker giggled sliding his hands under the elastic band of the boxers (Harley had bought them special for him after Joker had had to wear the old button boxers for so long, these new ones were sexy and she loved the colors they came in) and dropped the boxers down his legs. 

Harley purred. “Oh puddin.” She stared at his pale erection, heat rushing straight to her groin at the sight of him. 

Joker giggled, his eyes hooded with lust. He walked slowly over to the bed, stalking her. Harley rubbed one leg up and down the other, the soft purr of her hose covered leg sliding against the other was erotic sounding to Joker. The slight movement of her legs caused the skirt of her dress to ride up, showing a hint of the garter at her thighs that held her stockings up. Joke had stolen the stockings, garters and belt for her not long after they had arrived back in Gotham. He smiled remembering the day he had given them to her. Harley had been so excited that she had thrown herself into his arms, driving them both to the floor. From there she had shown her appreciation in other, much more primal ways. Joker giggled as he reached down to snag one of her feet; the texture of the stocking was smooth in his hand. 

His hand traveled up the length of her leg, his fingers brushing the back of her leg, feeling the seem that ran up the back of her leg, disappearing under the skirt of her dress. Harley grinned up at him, her chin dipped down slightly while she ran her tongue over her bottom lip. 

“Mmm...puddin....” Harley cooed as Joker crawled naked onto the bed. 

The small bed's springs creaked loudly with Joker's added weight then again when he sat back on his knees each hand grabbing an ankle and yanking her to him. Harley laughed, but her laughter trailed into a soft moan when his hands slid down each leg, stopping where the clasps of the garter belt held her stockings in place. Joker chuckled, releasing one clasp, then lifting her leg to release the clasp against the back of her thigh. Harley watched him while Joker lifted her left leg, placing the ankle of that foot over his shoulder and started to roll the hose down her leg. 

He tugged the cloth over her foot, tickling the bottom of her foot before tossing the stocking over to his pile of clothing. Joker stroked the bare skin of her leg with the tips of his fingers, feeling the silky smoothness of her flesh. Harley moaned softly, especially when his fingers traveled lower along the inside of her thigh. 

“Oh Joker...oh...” Harley groaned. “O Mistah J, that feels lovely.” 

Joker chuckled. “Mm...good honey.” 

He repeated the same set of gestures with her other leg, then, keeping her leg on his shoulder, he placed her other leg on the opposite shoulder. Harley watched him, one finger playfully placed between her teeth while she smiled at him seductively. She squirmed when he leaned in, bending her legs indecently forward. She squealed and laughed while from this new position Joker had easier access to her lips. 

He brushed the tip of his tongue along her red, red lips, tracing their sexy shape with his tongue, feeling the warmth of her breath against his mouth. His long-fingered hands ran up her thighs just before he reached between them and started to untie the dress, unwrapping her slowly. Joker sat back to admire her as the laid the sides of the dress open. The white bra and panties against her creamy white skin was enticing. He purred as he ran his fingers over the soft hills of her bra, then down over the white panties and garter belt. 

“Mmmm...let's get you out of those,” Joker said with a chuckle. 

He shimmied back from her, dropping her legs and grabbing her panties and the belt, tugging them down her legs. Harley lifted her hips up to help him, then sat up to reach behind her back and unhook her bra. Joker reached forward to push the bra straps down her shoulders, sucking in his breath through his teeth as her breasts were revealed. 

Joker giggled and pressed his front teeth into his red, bottom lip. “Oooo, you look good enough to eat!!” 

Harley squirmed and giggled. Joker growled with desire; her naked body was lush, sweet...everything he wanted. Joker laid down on her about to say something when she surprised him and pushed. Joker went over onto his back almost going off the bed, the wall being the only thing that saved them both. Harley laughed as she jumped on top of him to straddle him. Joker was laughing with her, remembering the size of the those damn military cots—this bed was about the same size, but a lot more fun with Harley in it. She grinned, a wicked smirk to her lips. She rolled her hips against him as she held her hands flat against his stomach and then she moved her hands slowly up his body, gliding along the lean muscles of his torso. Joker rested his hands on her bent knees groaning when her hands moved across him. He loved being touched by her. 

“Harley...my little Harlequin...” Joker cooed at her, his smile a seductive invitation. Only for her did Joker ever smile like that, she thought. It made her squirm again. Harley smirked, her fingers curving around his shoulders gently, but then she dragged her nails down his torso again making Joker hiss. The sudden, slight pain caused him to raise up off the bed a little, but the pain made him harder for her. 

Harley's eyes peered down at him through her lashes. She smiled when his head rolled from one side to the other, his green hair flopping over his forehead, his whole being coming undone by her touch. She giggled and dragged her hands back up again, her thumbs rolling over his nipples in a softer caress, then she pinched his nipples, not gently but as hard as she could. 

Joker hissed again and grinned wide at her. Her hands glided back down his torso again, but this time she wrapped both hands around his hard shaft. Joker jerked at her touch, arching his head back with a loud groan, his hands reaching over his head, fingers digging into the pillow over his head. Harley giggled softly and her teeth brushed against her bottom lip as she watched him, watched the way Joker reacted to her touch, the stretch of his torso when his body arched, the red of his lips, the hint of his teeth when he groaned. She loved him with her entire being. Harley licked her lips, tearing her gaze away from his face to focus her attentions on the hot, pulsing member against her stomach. She used both her hands, wrapped firmly, but not too tightly around his member and began to stroke up, then down slowly, then up again. 

Joker's hips jerked up as he groaned. “Harls...Harlequin!” 

She smiled brightly enjoying seeing him, hearing the reactions she could pull from him. Harley leaned down to roll her tongue over the head of his shaft, making him shudder, his fingers digging harder into the pillow. Harley ran her tongue over his lips, making them wet and rosy just before she ran her tongue over him again. She licked gradually, twirling the tip of her tongue around him before she shifted her position, sliding back enough to allow her to ever so slowly lower her mouth down on him, taking him into her mouth. 

Joker trembled, arching his hips up toward her mouth. He groaned, screwing his eyes closed as his head arched back into the pillow. 

“Harrrleey...” He almost whimpered. 

The soft wet sounds of her lips and tongue working up and down him filled the room, mixed with Joker's moaning cries. 

“Harley...God Harley...damn it stop!!” Joker whimpered releasing the pillow to reach down and gently tug at her hair, pleading for her to stop. 

She did, but not before taking a long, gradual lick. She came back up his body, rising onto her knees over his wet, glistening member. 

“Tell me you want me puddin,” Harley demanded softly. 

Joker reached up and laid his hand along her hip. “Only you...forever my little harlequin...I'll kill them all...everyone, the world will burn if it makes you happy Harley.” 

She smiled. “I love you puddin.” She was silent for a moment before she whispered. “I want it all to burn puddin...all of it.” 

Joker stared back at her before breaking into a maniacal laugh. 

She held him still and gradually lowered herself down on him. Joker's laugh died as he moaned loudly, his fingers pressing into her hips. She pressed her hands to his chest and rolled her hips, sliding forward then back, squeezing as she did so before she dropped forward, her long hair falling forward creating a curtain around the two of them. Joker grinned reaching for her, dragging her mouth to his, one hand tangled in the thick mass of her blonde hair, his other hand pressing into her lower back, pressing her down on him. He rolled the two of them to the side, wrapping his arms more tightly around her, his hips rolling against her, thrusting harder. Harley was making all the little sounds he adored to hear, moans, grunts, panting. He pulled her as close as he could, his mouth exploring her neck, biting at her throat, his arms pressing her tightly to him as if he were afraid she would disappear. 

Harley groaned then whimpered as her pleasure spiked through her body. 

“Oh puddin!!” She climaxed with a gasp and a shudder that rolled through her body. 

Harley pressed her mouth to his cheek, her moaned breath of pleasure caressing his ear. 

Joker jerked at the feel of her tightening around him. The warmth of her pleasure flooding over him. His thrusts increased in speed and pressure. One hand glided over her rear, caressing the perfect roundness of her rear, then he yanked her leg higher, ducking his arm under her knee, holding her leg down against her. He pressed his forehead against hers, the fingers of his hand under her thigh were spread wide while he continued to thrust, hard and deep. Harley held her forehead to his, her arms around his neck, her fingers grabbing his head, holding on while he took her to the edge again...then blissfully, they both went over, together. 

* 

Joker sat up as quietly as possible. The little bed creaked, but it was a gentle sound. Harley murmured in her sleep making Joker smile when she whispered, “Puddin...” 

He walked naked across the tiny room making his way to the window and the tiny round wooden table and beat-up looking little matching chair. He sat down not bothering to put on any pants as he picked up the pack of cigarettes sitting on the table and the book of matches. He knocked out a single cigarette, placing it between his lips before he opened the book of matches, taking out a single match and striking it against the back of the matchbook. It only took in a couple of seconds to light the end of the cigarette before he was able to lean back in the chair, crossing his left arm over his chest, resting his elbow against the arm and took a long drag on his cigarette, holding the hot smoke in his lungs for a long moment before he gradually blew it out, staring out at Gotham beyond their little apartment window. 

He had meant every word he had said. He was going to find them...all of them...all those that had hurt her...or had anything to do with her being hurt, and he would kill them all. If he had to take Gotham down to kill them, it didn't matter to him. He didn't care how many died, as long as the ones that hurt his girl suffered. 

Joker pulled his cigarette out, holding it between his two fingers, examining the brightly burning tobacco between his fingers and chuckled, smoke flowing out from between his clenched teeth and his perfect, frightening smile.


	15. Pieces Coming Together

Joker snarled, yanked his cigarette from his mouth and muttered to himself while smoke rolled from between his lips like a dragon. He was working at the worn kitchen table; there were maps and diagrams being held down by knives, pencils and loose pieces of papers scattered across the table and bits of paper and even places on the table itself where he had been scribbling notes. He wore a pair of dark blue slacks and a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up showing off his lean forearms. His suspenders where down, hanging from his waist, nearly dragging the floor. His usually immaculately styled green hair had fallen across his brow while he worked. He took a deep drag on his cigarette while glaring at something on the paper and blew the smoke out in a long stream. Numbers were written all over the papers, a formula Joker was working on that Harley had no understanding of at all—math just wasn't her field of expertise. 

Harley liked it when he was disheveled. For some reason she found her puddin even more attractive when he was like that. She giggled softly turning back around to finish washing a plate in the sink, thinking about making him more disheveled if she could drag him away from his plans and blueprints. She was supposed to be focused on washing dishes, but Joker's muttering paired with how he looked this afternoon had her distracted. She finished up, putting the last dish in the dish rack. She wiped her hands on a blue and white dishrag that was hanging on a hook by the sink before she turned around to lean against the sink and study her puddin. 

Today she wore a sheer afternoon dress of light green floral print with a ruffled collar that made her look soft and definitely feminine. Her hair was done up like Lauren Bacall, parted on the side with a soft wave of blonde hair that curled around her shoulders. She was standing by the sink barefoot, having not even put her stockings on yet, though she had put on her make-up, cat eyeliner, a light blue eye shadow and red lips. 

Pam and Croc had gone out. Harley wasn't sure where, but she suspected they were heading down to the park and the lake. She knew there were several places that were thick enough that the two of them could enjoy the outdoors without being seen. Harley wasn't sure, but she suspected they were using the sewers to get around the city unseen most of the time. Besides, since Pammy's change, she needed to spend time out among of the plants and flowers. She was needing it more and more lately and Croc took her out whenever she needed it. They were sweet together, a strangely perfect couple. 

Harley brought her attention back to her puddin. Joker had laid out a large sheet of paper, a blueprint of the jewelry store that he wanted to hit. The place had just received a shipment of diamonds from the Congo...or someplace just as exotic, she wasn't sure where exactly. He had only spoken of the plan in vague details: get the diamonds, take them to Star or Central City, make a few quick sales, then get themselves better established in the Gotham underworld. Become a force to be reckoned with...Joker had plans for them. Plus, as he had said on more than one occasion, that money gave him the platform for the chaos that he wanted, a chance to show Gotham what life was really about, not their fake law and order. Espeically after the war, Joker would talk about the fact that “they” (meaning everyone) had thought they had won the war, but they didn't really understand what had happened. Croc would simply go with whatever plan Joker wanted as long as there was profit to be made. Pam, on the other hand, was becoming more and more concerned about the plants than she was about anything human, except Croc, though Harley guessed he didn't count as human. It was bananas and it frightened her. Their little group was starting to pull away from each other. 

Harley didn't like talking about the war, about what had happened to her, what she had seen, but she supported her puddin. And he was right. No one knew the real costs of the war or what was still out there. She shuddered, shaking off memories that threatened to overwhelm her. But she also knew her puddin was distracted. The bank incident, who Harley had seen, bothered him more than he would admit, she was certain. 

Joker had said several times since the bank that if there was one Nazi in Gotham, he was sure there were more. She knew that was part of his problem right now. He was distracted knowing that the Nazi that had hurt her was somewhere in Gotham and he had no way of finding him. He had growled to her about how frustrated he was, having no idea where to look for the man that hurt her, having no way to protect her, just knowing that man was in Gotham, walking the streets free as a bird, made Joker's blood boil. That man could be anywhere; there could be more than just him too. That possibility made Joker almost mad with rage. That was why he had started working on his formula again. He hadn't really told Harley much about what his formula was; only that it was something he had started work on during the war before he was recruited for the suicide squad. Joker wanted a way to stop this Nazi doctor, not just the man who assaulted Harley, but all those Nazi scum. Every one of them deserved to die. 

* 

Harley was brought back from her musing when Jack grabbed a sheet of discarded paper with numbers scrawled across it, muttering to himself again as he reexamined the formula he had jotted across it. She could sense his building rage. She needed to do something to distract him for a while. 

* 

Harley shook herself, bringing her thoughts back to the little apartment kitchen. The radio, an Emerson compact table model that Croc had stolen for them a couple of weeks back (no one asked him how or where he had taken it from) sat on the counter near where Harley stood watching Joker. The song on the radio had just switched to Perry Como. The mellow lyrics of “Till the End of Time” drifted from the radio to fill the small kitchen. Harley swayed to the music, but Joker didn't notice the music or Harley at all. He was bent over the paper muttering to himself while he wrote something down. 

“Hey puddin? Wanna dance with me?” Harley asked with a soft smile. 

Joker looked up from where he was working. She looked beautiful standing there, barefoot in that dress. He loved the way she had done her hair, her make-up...but it was the way she was looking at him, her hips swaying back and forth, that got a fella's heart beating hard against the inside of his chest. 

Joker grinned, put his cigarette out in the ashtray next to him, and stood up. “Sure thing, my cute little cookie.” 

Harley giggled, blushing as Joker walked over to her and held his hand out to her. She extended her hand and he took it, spinning her into his arms. He wrapped his left arm around her waist, spreading his fingers along her lower back. He pressed her body against his, feeling the way she seemed to fit against him perfectly. He held her right hand in his, placing a kiss on her knuckles before he started to slowly spin her around the kitchen while Como sang. He grinned down at her, dancing her easily and gracefully, the fact they were in a kitchen falling away as she stared into his eyes. Harley sighed happily as she stared up at him while the two of them glided over the floor as easily as if they were dancing on the air itself, moving through the room and around the kitchen table. Joker sang softly along with Como while his dancing was a direct reflection of Fred Astaire. 

* 

“...Till the end of time, 

Long as roses bloom in may, 

My love for you will grow deeper, 

With every passing day. 

Till the wells run dry, 

And each mountain disappears, 

Ill be there for you, to care for you, 

Through laughter and through tears....” 

* 

Harley swooned. Joker dropped her hand and wrapped both arms around her waist. They had stopped dancing around the room and now were just swaying, staring into each others eyes. Harley placed her bare feet on top of Joker's shoes. He swayed back and forth holding her body against his, staring into her blue eyes. Joker brushed his nose against hers whispering the last of the lyrics. 

* 

“So, take my heart in sweet surrender, 

And tenderly say that I'm, 

The one you love and live for, 

Till the end of time.” 

* 

She giggled. “You have a better singing voice than Perry Como.” 

Joker grinned, showing off his perfect teeth and turning her in a circle as the next song came on, Bing Crosby's “I Can't Begin to Tell You.” 

“What can I say? I have many talents.” Joker shrugged with a laugh. 

“What did you do before the war?” Harley asked. It was funny, she thought because she hadn't really asked him a lot about his past... 

“Honestly sweets, I don't remember, not since my chemical bath. My past is a roulette wheel.” He turned her around, pressing her back against the counter. He continued to sway with the music, his hips weaving against hers, his hands gliding down to stroke her hips. Joker purred, his eyes raking down her face, along her neck, and then his fingers reached up to trace the neckline of her dress. 

“Le seul vrai langue au monde est un bisou,” Joker whispered, his breath tickling her lips when he leaned his forehead against hers. 

Harley blushed looking up into his eyes. “What did you say?” 

Joker grinned. “The only true language in the world is a kiss.” 

“Did you make that up?” Harley asked with a quizzical look as Joker continued to play with her neckline. 

“Nah, some old geezer named Musset, a poet.” Joker brushed her lips with his as he spoke, his fingers tickling her skin, stroking up to her shoulder. “But I will say he knew how to turn a phrase.” Then he reached up to cup her neck with both hands and pressed his mouth to hers. 

* 

Joker had released her after the dance, going back to the table with his many pieces of paper scattered across the table's surface. Harley, smiling happily after the dance and a kiss that had her knees buckling, was reaching for Universal Coffeematic coffeemaker, another handy little thing, but this was one that Joker had managed to steal for them from a home on the ritzy side of Gotham. It was one of Harley's favorite new “toys.” Not only was it one of the latest models, brand new, it was fun to use! She happily started to make some coffee for the two of them when the radio newscaster's voice came on. 

“Good afternoon to the great city of Gotham! This is Jack Ryder, your local newscaster with some of the latest news in our grand home of Gotham City. In local news the, freshly restored Arkham Manor has been turned into a new hospital for the mentally insane. Arkham Asylum opened its doors today to start helping those in need in our community. The head and owner of Arkham, Dr. Jeremiah Arkham, who recently returned from his service in the war, has stated that Arkham will be using all the latest means to help cure those with mental disorders. Dr. Arkham states that Arkham Asylum will only use the latest in treatment and no more dark ages torture for those who truly need their help. 

In other local news Mr. Bruce Wayne, the most eligible bachelor of Gotham...” 

Joker, who had just sat back down and picked up his pencil, frowned looking up from what he was doing and glanced toward the radio. “Just what this town needs, an asylum,” he muttered with his green brows lifted in exasperation. 

Harley walked over to him and stroked the hairs at the back of his neck. Joker growled. “They wanted to use shock treatments on me when I was in prison.” He chuckled. “Well, until I bit the finger off one of the guards...then they just wanted to beat me to death. Until Waller had other plans.” 

Harley frowned, her fingers playing the with short hairs at his neck. “I never liked using shock treatments, or any of the more physical ones...” 

Joker glanced up at her reaching up to touch her hand. “I almost forgot you were a shrink once sweetling.” 

Harley glanced over at him with a smile. “Once.” 

He turned his chair away from the table, turning it around and patted his lap. Harley tugged her skirt up to straddle his thighs. Joker grinned pulling her closer, running his hands up her thighs and under her skirt. “Well I have to say I approve of your current course of treatment.” He chuckled. 

Harley blushed. 

* 

Bruce was down in the batcave alone. Alfred had gone out to do some shopping and, as was becoming usual for Harvey, he was locked in his room. Bruce was working on some of the new ideas he had brought back with him from the war that he might be able to implement here in Gotham. Right now he had one of his boots from the batsuit on his lap; the heel was to the side exposing the empty compartment in the heel. Bruce was testing the mechanism that would pop out the small electronic distruptor device that was hidden in the small compartment. It was a back up in case the distruptor at the utility belt broke. He was having trouble with the mechanism working smoothly. The heel keep sticking and if the device did pop out, it was causing the device to shot out too quickly. 

Bruce had a radio on down here in the cave, one he had designed himself to pick up signials this far below ground, listening to the last song from Bing Crosby when the Gotham local news report came on. Bruce was humming the song that had just been on when he heard mention of the old Arkham Manor. The newscaster continued discussing the chances that were turning the manor into a refuge for the mentally ill with the hopes of curing them and returning them to the streets of Gotham as happy, productive citizens. 

Bruce glanced up at the radio with a frown. 

“They turned it into an asylum?” Bruce said out loud to himself. He frowned, shaking his head. 

He had just set his boot aside when he heard a buzzing sound. He frowned. The sound of the special alert let him know that someone was outside the cave at the outer entrance. Bruce leaned over the console and tapped a few buttons. A video camera came on which showed him Dick Grayson standing at the door. Rather, to be accurate, Dick looked like he was hanging around a few trees and facing a large rock, his hands in his pockets looking a little odd to a causal observer. 

* 

Bruce smiled at seeing the boy. Dick Grayson was his ward, but when the war started and Bruce had left, it had been decided it would be best for Dick to stay within the city limits, closer to school and his friends. Dick had stayed with Dr. Leslie Thompson, a friend of Bruce's and a more intimate friend of Alfred Pennyworth. Bruce had tried to convince Alfred to stay in Bruce's apartment in Gotham, to just close up the entire manor, but Alfred refused to leave the manor unattended in Bruce's absence and had maintained his own quarters and the kitchen, standing guard until Wayne Manor could be whole again. 

* 

Bruce was stunned by how the boy had grown during the time he had been gone. When he had left for the war, Dick had only been a child, twelve going on thirteen, but now? Dick was seventeen years old, tall, athletically built with blue eyes and his black hair combed in a wave. Dick was dressed causally in a pair of brown slacks, with a button-down pointed collar, sports shirt of blue and white checked and a pair of Converse sneakers. Bruce stared at him in shock. Robin was no longer a boy, but a young man. He had to be almost 5'10” now. When Bruce had left, Dick had barely stood tall enough to come up to his chest. Damn, he thought to himself. Where did the time go? Bruce smiled and hit a button; there was another buzz and something outside opened allowing Dick to slip inside. 

* 

Dick took the stairs two at a time, nearly jogging down the last few steps until he was in the main section of the cave. When he had received word that Bruce was back, Dick had been so happy, but he didn't rush back to the manor. He had decided to wait a few weeks before coming to visit. He wasn't sure if Bruce would want him back after this long, but he hoped and he wanted Bruce to have a chance to reacclimated to civilian life before having his ward explode back into it. Dick also hoped that Robin would be needed again. Gotham was in desperate need of the dynamic duo's return. The war was over, but the war on the streets of Gotham was still going strong. 

Dick arrived at the bottom of the stairs and entered the cave. As soon as he saw Bruce standing at his work table, the urge to run over to him was tremendous. For a moment, Dick was that young boy who had not only idolized Bruce Wayne/Batman, but had seen him as more than a father-figure—Bruce was a trusted friend. Instead Dick kept his gait casual. After all, he was a grown man now and grown men didn't throw themselves at their fathers. Instead, Dick walked over and put his hand out. “Sir.” 

Bruce smiled when he saw Dick, impressed with the young man who now stood before him, no longer a boy. It was such a shock though, to see him grown up, a young man that for a moment Bruce felt a tightening in his chest. They had stayed in contact all throughout the war, writing letters back and forth across the ocean. Bruce was aware of everything Dick had been doing and how the young man had grown. But seeing Dick for himself was...well it made Bruce feel very old for a moment. 

Bruce reached out and started to take Dick's hand, but as the young man put his hand in his, Bruce pulled Dick into a hug. “It's great to see you Dick.” 

Dick closed his eyes and returned Bruce's hug. “I was so worried about you.” 

Bruce gave him another quick squeeze before he held the younger man out at arms length studying him, his hands on his shoulders. “You grew.” 

Dick laughed. “Yeah, tend to do that when you're a kid. Leslie and Alfred cooked a LOT together which is good because I'm always hungry!” 

Bruce laughed. “Well Alfred does know a thing or two about growing boys.” 

Bruce led Dick over to the entrance that led back into the manor. “So tell me everything I missed.” 

* 

Upstairs in his room at Wayne Manor, Harvey had all the curtains drawn, casting the room in darkness. Only one light was on and that was in the bathroom. Inside the bathroom, standing by the sink, Harvey Dent stared at himself in the mirror and the two halves of his face stared back at him. One side handsome, a man in his prime, the other a monster's, a freak that would make children cry and women scream. 

The voice that came from Harvey's mouth was not his...not the one everyone who had known Harvey all his life would recognize. This voice was deep, gruff and sinister. The voice seemed to flow from the left side of Harvey's face, the damaged side, the eye staring menacingly back at him from the mirror. 

“You know you can't live on Bruce Wayne's charity forever...it makes you weak.” The voice sneered at Harvey. 

Harvey frowned, speaking again, but this time his voice sounding more normal. “But what can I do? Looking like this...I can't walk the streets of Gotham like a normal man.” 

“Who said anything about normal. You are more than “normal” now Harvey, you have me. We can really make something of you!” The voice spoke in deep tones, the damaged side of his face smiling at him. “Now you listen to me Harvey; we are going to do big things in this city, big things.” 

* 

Soon Bruce and Dick were sitting out on the patio together that looked out on the Wayne Manor gardens. The air was still slightly cool and it was quiet out here, the only sounds coming from a few birds. The two men had stopped off in the kitchen before heading out here to grab some lunch. The two of them had made a few bologna and cheese sandwiches and Bruce had found a glass pitcher of ice tea in the refrigerator. They had carried their lunch outside and were now sitting comfortably, eating and talking. Dick, around a mouthful of sandwich, was telling Bruce about all the drive work he had headed during the war. 

“I headed nearly all the big drives while you were away, the paper drive, the scrap iron drive, you name it: me, Alfred and Dr. Thompson were starting it and I was heading the junior versions at the high school.” 

“And how is Leslie?” Bruce asked with a small smile, taking a sip of his tea. 

“Oh, she is just peachy, though if you ask me, she and Alfred are sweet on each other.” Dick leaned across the table. “I mean while Alfred had the manor mostly closed up, 

Leslie made him have dinner with us every night.” Dick chuckled. “It was embarrassing!! I would go to bed early because of the eyes they were making at each other!” 

Bruce chuckled. “So, would you like to move back to the manor now that I'm back?” 

Dick grinned. “Would I! I mean, Dr. Thompson was really great to put me up while you were gone and all, so that Alfred could keep the manor closed, but yeah I'm ready to come back! Start getting things back to normal!” 

Bruce nodded. “Did you hear that Harvey Dent is going to be living here now as well?” 

“Yeah, Alfred told me. I'm so sorry that happened to him. How's he doing?” 

Bruce shrugged. “All right I suppose. He has spent the majority of his time in his room since we came back to Gotham. I would like to get him some help.” 

“Hey, did you heard about the old Arkham place, that they are turning into a crazy house?” Dick smiled but Bruce shook his head. “Please Dick, don't call it a crazy house, it's a place for people who are unbalanced and need help.” 

“Sorry sir.” Dick nodded. They were both quiet for a moment when Dick finally asked what he really wanted to know. “So, when are we getting back out on the streets?” 

* 

Amanda Waller was in her office sitting behind a large walnut desk, looking over some paperwork. She was dressed in one of her no nonsense suits, a two piece suit known as a Victory suit, with an A-line skirt of dark navy blue, a solid colored blue and white striped buttondown blouse with a peter pan collar, her mid-hip length jacket lay over the back of her desk chair. Her hair was styled like Etta Moten Barnett, short, with soft curls around her face, though the hairstyle didn't soften Waller's stare and the slight furrow to her brow. 

Since the war's end, not much had changed for her; she was still working to keep her country safe, by any means necessary from enemies seen and unseen. And sometimes that meant using means and persons that were...unsavory. That was part of what was going on today, a war prisoner was being released into her custody for a team she was putting together, similar to the team she had overseas during the war. 

Waller had just finished reading through the file when there was a knock at her door. 

“Enter,” Waller commanded. 

The door opened and a young dark skinned man put his head in. He was quite attractive, with dark brown eyes and an expressive face, plus he was good at his job which was the main reason Waller kept him around, but his looks were a nice bonus. 

“Waller ma'am, Steve Trevor is here,” the young man said quietly. Waller smiled just slightly; he even had a wonderful voice. 

Waller nodded. “Send him in Markus.” 

A few seconds later Trevor walked through the doorway. Waller glanced up. Steve Trevor was another attractive man, the perfect all-American male hero with blonde hair, blue eyes and a perfect build. The fact that he was also almost a boy scout completed the heroic image. But right now he was angry and doing his best to keep his temper in check, knowing that Waller could squash him and his career...his very life, with the motion of her little finger. 

Trevor stopped at her desk, he was dressed in his military dress uniform of dark khaki green, light tan dress shirt and tie, every metal and strip in place with his hat under his arm. His shoes were even shined so that they reflected the overhead lights of her office. 

He didn't salute, which made Waller's eye twitch, but he did stand at attention. Waller steepled her fingers placing her elbows on her desk. “Can I help you Trevor?” Waller purposely didn't use his rank. She smiled seeing that it ruffled his feathers a bit. Good, she thought to herself. 

Steve stood straighter. “I'm here about my assignment.” 

“Yes?” Waller smiled faintly, tilting her head in question. 

Trevor hissed. “This group you've put together are criminals! One of them is even a war criminal, yet you are planning on letting them roam free through Gotham to capture more war criminals who you are not even going to prosecute? But to recruit?” 

Waller smiled. “You seem to understand your orders. What is the problem then?” 

Trevor glared at her. “I did not fight in a war just to have you recruit Nazis.” 

Waller smiled. “You fought a war for our freedom and sometimes freedom comes with a price. A price I and others are willing to pay. You have your orders. I want you to oversee my new Task Force X, find the Nazis that are in Gotham and I want them brought to me. And you will not be doing this alone. Katarina Armstrong will be working with you.” 

Trevor's face paled. Waller smiled. “You have your orders Steve and I suggest you follow them. Unless you want to end up someplace dark, isolated and as far away from United States soil as I can send you. And believe me, I can send you extremely far away. My power Trevor, is no illusion. Don't think for a moment that I can't crush you, because I can and I will.” 

Trevor narrowed his eyes, his mouth a thin hard line. He had no issue at all with powerful women, he admired them a great deal—but this one, Waller. She wasn't just powerful, she was ruthless. It wasn't the threat that had him backing down, it was that he knew Waller was going to send these criminals into the streets of Gotham regardless of whether it was him overseeing them or someone else and it was his duty to make sure that the damage was minimal. The only way he could do that was to accept his job. 

“Fine.” With that Steve turned on his heel and headed toward the door. 

Waller cleared her throat. “Oh and Steve?” 

Trevor didn't turn around, he stood facing the door, his back to Waller as she continued. “I expect you and your team to report to the military airport at 0600. Got it.” 

“Yes ma'am.” Trevor reached for the door and left without a backward glance. Waller smiled. 

It was good to be Queen.


	16. Lavender Oil

The plane, a new Curtiss C-46, arrived in Gotham under the cover of night. It wasn't a regular passenger plane, but one that was owned by secret government sources. The plane coasted down the runaway which was part of a blocked off section of the airport used only for special aircraft like this one. The plane slowly turned, coming to a stop alongside a large warehouse/hangar. Outside, a ladder was being pushed up to the plane while several armed guards lined up outside. 

* 

Inside the plane sat a very unhappy Steve Trevor. He was sitting near the front of the plane, turned in such a way that most of his back was to the rest of the passengers. Next to him sat Katarina Armstrong, who had been smiling nearly the whole flight. She had her long blonde hair done up to resemble Lana Turner's and Trevor hated to admit it, but Ms. Armstrong was a stunning woman. She wore a green and white checkered dress with deep pockets and the dress's green color made her green eyes that much more dazzling. She also had on a broad shouldered dark blue coat over the top of the dress along with a wide brim hat and a pair of brown leather and satin heeled oxfords. She looked too feminine, Trevor thought, considering what kind of woman she was...what she was capable of... 

He turned and glanced at her which earned him a wink from Katarina. Trevor gave her a sour look. 

She laughed softly. “Don't look so sour Steve,” she said in her lightly accented voice. 

Trevor growled grumpily. “Don't call me Steve.” 

She laughed again. “Fine fine—Trevor, but no matter what you think of me, we are on the same side. I'm just a little more...aggressive in the execution of my orders.” 

Trevor narrowed his eyes. “You have no problem killing innocents!” 

Katarina laughed. “Oh Trevor, are any of us truly 'innocent?' Besides this is war and in war, people get hurt. You should know that as well as anybody.” 

Trevor grunted. “The war is over Ms. Armstrong and I'm not going to argue ethics with you.” 

“Fine, fine, but you and I both know the war is not truly over, at least not for people like us and not for the Nazis we are hunting.” Katarina smiled as she settled back in her seat, folding her white gloved hands in her lap as she waited to exit the plane. 

Behind the two of them sat their charges in rows against the side of the plane. On one side sat Deadshot, their sniper, Bruno (a large blonde woman who he had heard had swastikas on her breasts and he was just as happy not to know if it was the truth or not), their heavy and one of the few of them fluent in German , and Copperhead, a wiry, skinny man who was an expert in poisons. Across from them sat Heatwave, a pyromaniac, Phobia, a young woman who supposedly could cause hallucinations and James Gordon Jr., the only one without a code name which was why that one made Trevor the most uncomfortable, especially since they were taking that one back to his hometown of Gotham to hunt down Nazis. Gordon Jr. was a psychopath and a killer, a smart killer. 

Trevor turned back around. They were here to hunt Nazi war criminals, but Trevor was worried that they would be simply bringing a whole new sets of problems to Gotham if he and Armstrong couldn't keep this group under control....or if the Nazis here, blending into Gotham, found out they were here... 

Trevor feared that one thing Katarina said might be true—the war might not be over. 

* 

On the other side of Gotham, two cars sat on the dock, hidden by shipping crates and warehouses. It was dark out; clouds were moving across the night sky hiding the stars. Harley pulled her coat's collar up and tucked her scarf into the top of the coat, glancing out over the water. Here on the docks the cool air was that much chillier as the breeze danced across the water. She shivered putting a gloved hand over her mouth and nose, blowing to allow the warm air from her lungs to warm her nose. They were surrounded by warehouses, large metal shipping containers as far as the eye could see, along with wooden barrels and other bric-a-brac that was scattered across the docks. She could see her puddin in the shadows between their car and the other car of men they had come to meet. He was talking to a couple of men. She couldn't tell if they were armed, but she assumed that they were; they'd be stupid not to be. 

She glanced back in the direction she was supposed to be watching. So far no police had driven by. 

She held her weapon, a 1934 Beretta in the pocket of her coat, her hand around the weapon as she looked out into the darkness. Croc and Ivy weren't with them tonight, or at least to the people they were meeting with it didn't appear that there was anyone else but the two of them. Joker had said that the Cosa Nostra were twitchy, they didn't like freaks...hell they didn't like him, clearly a freak himself, but at least he looked mostly human, which was why Joker was able to hold this meeting with them. Joker hadn't said anything, but Harley hoped Croc and Ivy were somewhere around here. She glanced toward the water again. She had thought she saw something move, a dark shadow under the freezing water...maybe Croc? But if Ivy was here, she had no idea where she was... 

Harley didn't like any of this. She knew they were becoming a little desperate for money and Joker was looking for a way to make a lot of cash fast. 

He also wanted to make a name for himself, for them, with the gangs in Gotham, but she thought her puddin was better than offering his services to any of them mob types. She thought he should just start his own gang, that maybe what they needed to do was get out there and commit some really spectacular crimes, like nothing Gotham had ever seen before!! The gangs were small time, trapped by their traditions and heavy with family. But her and Joker? They could be something new and different!! The only problem was she hadn't said any of this to Joker. Maybe after tonight she would... 

She glanced back at Joker and the two men he was speaking to as she leaned against the car. The car she and Joker had arrived in was a stolen 1940 black Plymouth, nice big car she thought, glancing at the darkened interior. 

Harley sighed wishing she had a piece of gum or something. She could just see Joker's back in the shadows from the shipping containers. He was wearing a long black trench coat with a black fedora, very handsome and very smart, she thought. She had watched him dress that night, wearing his favorite black pinstriped suit, with the purple tie she had given him. He looked so incredibly handsome she thought...Harley sighed, fingering the gun in an attempt to calm her anxiety—it didn't help. She just wished they could get out of here...go home, maybe talk about her idea... 

* 

Batman was moving through Gotham silently, making his way toward the docks. He had heard there was something going on down there that had to do with the Cosa Nostra gang. He wasn't sure how good the information was, but it had come from one of his contacts, a young man named Willy who lived on the streets and made his living by buying and selling of information. Before the war, Bruce had tried to get the kid off the streets and into a boy's home, or to set him up with a job, an apprenticeship, but Willy didn't want Batman's help and he especially didn't want the help of a stranger like Bruce Wayne. He liked his life on the streets. Bruce hadn't fought the boy on it. Instead he had made sure that Batman paid handsomely for any information that Willy could provide him, hopefullly making sure the kid had enough for food, clothing, and maybe shelter. 

Tonight's informationn had been that the Cosa Nostra was meeting with someone new...someone strange down at the docks. Willy hadn't had any more than that...it wasn't a lot, but Batman decided to check out what was going on at the docks, if anything. 

Since returning home from the war everything had been more complicated that he had expected. Harvey was still not speaking and Bruce was at his wits end on what to do about him. One of his friends, a childhood friend, Thomas Elliot—recently returned from the war as well—had recommended committing Harvey to the new asylum, Akham, for more in depth, round the clock treatment. Bruce was seriously considering it. He frowned landing on top of one of the warehouses near the dock, and a few seconds later he was joined by Robin. It was time to stop worrying about Willy or Harvey, but to focus on the problems that he could solve right now...like what was going on down at the docks tonight, if anything. 

“Anything yet?” Robin asked looking around.The young man would be needing a costume change soon Bruce thought to himself. He was not a boy anymore, but a man, with a young man's physique and he was a lot taller than when Bruce left. Yep...needed to work on a new costume with Dick. 

“Just arrived myself old chum.” Batman pulled out his binoculars and started to look around. The binoculars were new, equipped with infrared night vision, allowing him to see more clearly on nights like this where there was little ambient light. The docks had very little lighting at night as it was, the few lights here were placed so wide apart, and not all of them were working, leaving the dock area mostly dark. 

“There!” Batman pointed. He could see two cars; a woman was standing by one of them and judging by the way she kept turning around, she was on guard duty. Bruce frowned looking at her through the lenses of the bionculars. She was dressed in a long coat, and when she moved he could see she was wearing heels and a Tam hat. He couldn't see her well, but she seemed pretty and delicate, not the usual type to run with the mob. 

“We should get closer,” Batman said quietly. 

Robin grinned. “I'll head over that way and come around.” 

Batman nodded. “Good idea.” 

The two of them separated. 

* 

Joker snarled. He had been trying to make a deal with these bozos for the last fifteen minutes, but he was getting nowhere. He offered to do some work for the gang only because he needed to find a way to make himself and his 'friends' some cash, since none of them could get regular jobs looking the way they did (not that Joker thought he could hold a regular job...not after the things he had seen and done)...plus they were trying to stay unnoticed. So he wasn't too picky on the jobs he was willing to do, because right now he needed the cash, he needed to take care of Harley. But after talking to these fools for the last few minutes, Joker was beginning to realize they were not taking him seriously. They were talking to him like he was a freak, but worse they were treating him like a nobody. The whole situation was getting under his skin. 

Joker was about fucking tired of the whole thing. He was beginning to realize he didn't need to be affiliated with one of the mob gangs in Gotham...they lacked vision and they had little respect for anyone not part of the family. Maybe it was about time Joker started making a name for himself on his own, form his own gang.... 

One of the men, a heavy set man with jowls that would make a bull dog jealous laughed. 

“Look clown, I'm sure you got some skills, juggling, telling jokes, but our boss. Bertinelli, he don't need any clowns on his payroll. Why don't you just go off and join that circus...what's it called Maxie?” 

The other man, Maxie, snorted. “Oh yeah that one were those trapeze people were killed, the Haly's Circus!! That's the name of that circus where those flying freaks were killed...that was before the war...Yeah go get a job there clown.” 

Joker's eye twitched, then he smiled. 

“Fine, you wanna hear a joke? Thirty years ago I murdered both of my parents in a fit of rage. I then slaughtered both of my sisters and my brother. Before I calmed down, I visited all my friends and killed each and every one of them. 

It was a terrible episode in my life and I regret it now more than ever.” Joker put his hand to his chest, bowing his head before he looked up at the two men with a smile. 

“I get released tomorrow and there's no one to pick me up.” 

Both men laughed. “Yeah, see you should be a comedian! Go on clown, go join the...” But the man's next words were cut off when Joker yanked an M3 trench blade out the inside pocket of his jacket and lunged, slashing the man's throat open before he realized what had happened to him. The other man, Maxie, went for his gun, but Joker was quick, grabbing Maxie by the back of the neck, yanking the man close while at the same time shoving the blade up under his jaw effectively cutting through into the hard palate, through the nasal cavity and into the man's brain. Maxie's eyes were wide, staring at Joker in shock. Maxie jerked a few times as Joker leaned in and chuckled. 

“Funny isn't it?” he said before he yanked the blade out letting the man's corpse fall. 

* 

Batman's eyes widened. The man had moved so quickly that Batman didn't realize what was happening until it was too late. The man in the black trench coat turned and headed toward the Plymouth where the blonde was waiting. Batman moved as swiftly as he could, swooping down from the darkness to land in a crouch and a loud metal thunk as he hit the roof of the car. The woman yelped, startled and pulled her weapon out, immediately firing at him. 

Batman rolled out of the way, throwing out one of his batarangs, hitting her. The woman cried out in pain, the sharp weapon embedded in her forearm. 

That was when he heard a shout and turned to see that Robin had joined him, but was engaging the man, who was fast, moving with unnatural speed. 

* 

Robin knew he had made a stupid move when he had jumped down in front of the man with the black fedora. He had seen the killing just as Batman had, so why did he do this? Robin knew that the truth of the matter was he was desperate to prove to Bruce that despite not being of age to fight in the war, that he was still worthy of being his sidekick, that he had grown and he was ready to take on men like this...but as he took in the man, his pale white skin, red lipped grin, and flashing deadly eyes under the fedore, waving the bloody knife in front of him like a striking snake, Robin knew that deep down, he wasn't ready for this level of violence. But it was too late now. Robin lunged, but the man laughed. “You're just a kid, little bird, I don't think yer ready for a real fight.” 

Joker chuckled when the costumed kid dropped down in front of him. He had remembered there being something about a kid and a man in a costume appearing in Gotham just before the war, fighting the mob, but that had been before...Joker frowned as his scrambled memories struggled to resurface and he fought them down. Whatever he was before he became Joker...it didn't matter now. What mattered was that this kid was in his way and that someone with him was trying to hurt Harley—had hurt Harley. Joker moved with the grace of a dancer, the trench coat flying out as he moved, the knife glinting in the little light that was here as he slashed at the costumed kid. 

Robin did a somersault backwards trying to kick the knife out of the man's hand, but the pale man was so darn fast, easily leaning back and avoiding Robin's kick. The man didn't stop, didn't slow down at all. He pushed forward, forcing Robin to keep moving away from him, pushing Robin backwards in a series of backwards flips, until finally Robin missed a step. 

Joker saw his chance and lunged, the blade, razor sharp, cut through the kid's costume like a hot knife through butter, slicing deep, right through the shoulder. Joker pressed the blade to the hilt, taking his other hand and hammering the bottom of the hilt into the young man's shoulder, his smiling face mere inches from the kid's as he hissed with a grin of perfect white teeth. 

“Oops.” 

Robin gasped in agony, choking back a yelp behind clenched teeth as he stared into the stranger's eyes. Joker winked, yanked the blade out and pushed the kid out of his way before turning to run for Harley. 

* 

Harley had dropped her gun when the giant Bat-man leaped down at her throwing that blade at her, embedding it into her arm. The pain had caused her arm to go numb, the fingers to open against her will. But at the same time, she dropped to the ground and rolled, surprising Batman when she rolled under the car, grabbing her weapon on the way and knocked the blade from her arm. Bruce was thrown by her sudden movement especially when, despite her wounded and bleeding arm, she jumped to her feet on the other side of the Plymouth with weapon in hand. She aimed over the hood and fired swiftly. Batman threw his cape up, the bullet ripping through the cloth, but missing him when he heard a cry from Robin. He turned just in time to see the man in the black fedora stab his young ward in the shoulder. 

Robin went down, the man yanking the blade out and racing in his direction. Bruce had two choices, stop the man or get to Dick. He caught a glance of the young man, rolling onto his side, even in the rare beam of moonlight that peaked through the clouds, he could see the pool of blood starting to form. So Batman made the only decision he thought he could. As the man in black came at him, Bruce shot his grappling hook, yanking himself out of the man's way, hitting the side of one of the metal shipping containers and running along the side before dropping down next to Robin. 

* 

Joker's eyes widened under the brim of his hat when he saw the Bat. Something in him twisted at the sight of the Batman. He couldn't be sure what it was, but he smiled as the Batman sailed over him. Joker yelled at Harley. He could see her standing on the passenger side of the car, aiming her weapon at the Batman when he yelled. 

“Get in the car!” 

Harley didn't question him, she yanked to door open and threw herself inside. Joker slid for a moment grabbing the handle of the vehicle to prevent himself from going past it and yanked the door open throwing himself in the driver's seat. He grinned, happy he had left the keys in the ignition, turned the key and the car roared to life. 

* 

Batman picked Robin up, watching the car disappear into the dark streets of Gotham. He looked down at the young man. The wound was bad and would need stitches, but the bleeding was already slowing down and Dick would live. 

“Let's get you back to the cave, “ Batman said softly. 

“I'm sorry Batman,” Robin said quietly. 

Batman's smile could be seen just beneath the line of his cowl that hid his nose and upper face. “Don't be sorry. Just...you need to be careful Robin...” 

* 

When Joker and Harley returned to the apartment it was an hour after the incident down at the docks. They had only returned after a lot of driving down alleys and streets to make sure the Bat wasn't following them. Joker stopped at one point and stole another car; this time he took a red Chevy Aerosedan Fleetline, a bit flashy, but Joker didn't really care. He looked both ways as he jimmied the lock with his lock picking kit, the door popping open. Joker smiled and leaned through opening the door for Harley. She slipped in holding her bloody arm against her stomach. 

As they hopped into the car Joker frowned watching the pain etched on her face. “How's the arm?” 

Harley shrugged out of her coat and pulled the sleeve of her blouse back. The cut would need stitches and it had bled a lot, but it wasn't large. 

“You should have seen that thing he used Puddin, it was made to look like a bat with blades on it.” Harley winced as she pulled the scarf from around her neck and wrapped it around her arm. 

Joker frowned. “I'll make him pay for hurting you.” 

Harley smiled at him, then sighed. “Let's just get home.” 

* 

They arrived back at the apartment only to find that Croc and Pam were still not home. Joker frowned, tossing his hat onto a table, loosening his tie at the same time as he walked into the apartment with Harley. 

“You think they are all right?” Harley asked as Joker turned and locked the door before coming back over to her and putting his arm around her waist leading her to the small bathroom where they kept the first aid kit. 

He shrugged out of his jacket, hanging it on the back of the door before he unbuttoned his vest and rolled the sleeves of his shirt up. “I'm sure they just left as soon as they saw me kill those men if they even showed up like their were supposed to. They'll be fine. Now let's get that cleaned and stitched up.” He nodded, indicating her wound. 

Joker led her into the tiny bathroom and directed her to sit. Harley sighed, removed her blouse and shimmied out of her skirt. She still had her stockings on, slip, garter belt, panties, bra and girdle too, but she removed the slip, then the girdle, tossing them along with the skirt over the side of the tub, (the blouse, though, she would have to see if it was salvageable, if she could remove the blood stain and repair the rip) before she sat down on the toilet. 

Joker gave her a sly hungry look when he saw Harley sitting in her underwear, her garter belt, shoes and stockings still on, making her blush as he purred. “Mm...you make a man hungry Harley girl.” 

Harley giggled glancing down, but Joker reached out, catching her chin and tilting her face up to him for a moment. “You are the most beautiful woman in the world to me Harley. Don't ever be ashamed of how you look...” Joker leaned down and licked her lips. “Now, let's take care of that arm, then maybe we can take care of a few other things....” 

Harley smiled, her cheeks bright red. “I would like that puddin.” 

Joker guided her to set her arm on the side of the sink, grabbing the kit from under the sink and started to clean the wound. It was still a wide gash, but it looked like the edges of the wound had started to mend themselves. Harley still hissed when the water and then the mercurochrome made the wound sting before Joker pulled out a needle and thread. 

“You know what toots, before I start, let's numb you up a little.” Joker frowned holding the needle and thread, examining the wound, he knew the unnatural way she healed the wound would be gone by morning most likely, but for now, it wouldn't hurt to stitch her up. 

He set them down and touched her sweetly on the tip of her nose with his finger tip. Joker left the bathroom. She could hear him rummaging around in the kitchen. Harley waited while Joker stepped out and came back a few seconds later with a bottle of bourbon and two glasses. He set the glasses down on the back of the sink and poured the amber liquid into them, filling them to the brim before he set the bottle of bourbon on the floor. He picked one glass up and handed it Harley. “Drink all of it sweets.” 

Harley made a little face glancing up at him. Joker nodded. “All of it.” 

Harley sighed. “Fine.” 

She took a sip, making a face that had Joker chuckling. He took a large swallow of his own drink before setting the glass down. “All right let's stitch that up.” He picked up the needle and thread. 

“Have another drink Harley and don't look,” Joker said softly. 

She sipped at her drink wincing, tears springing to her eyes as Joker started to stitch the wound. 

“Who do you think that guy was?” she asked glancing at Joker. 

Joker shrugged then giggled softly his eyes focused on her wound. “A giant bat! Hehehe....that is some wacky outfit. I think Gotham is going to be a lot of fun baby.” 

Harley glanced over at Joker, looking paler than usual. “Fun?” 

Joker grinned. “Yup, baby...fun.” 

* 

A few minutes later Joker was carrying a tipsy Harley, bridal style into their bedroom. She was giggling, her empty glass in her hand, all the bourbon gone (her third glass), while Joker held the bottle that contained the remainder of the bourbon by the neck, with his his fingers stuck in his glass just barely holding the two things while he carried Harley. Joker dropped Harley onto the old bed, the entire thing creaking, though the old springs in the mattress still had a little bounce in them when Joker dropped her. Harley giggled again. Her arm was wrapped in a nice white, clean bandage as she made a grabbing motion at Joker. 

Joker smiled at her while he walked over, dropping his glass and the bottle of bourbon on the table. He turned the radio on as well as the bedside lamp. It was nearing midnight and the last of the music would be playing before the radio went dead. Right now the song playing was 'Oh! What it Seems to Be' by Frank Sinatra. 

“Mmm...come here puddin...please...I need you.” Harley flopped back pulling pins lazily from her hair with one hand as she held onto her empty glass with the other. The pins she dropped on the floor, tossing them into the air and giggling as they hit the floor. As she removed the pins, her hair fell in long soft gold curls, loose around her shoulders. Joker watched her, smiling and licking his lips. He loved her hair down, loose and soft. His favorite thing to do was run his fingers through that golden mane of hers. 

Joker reached out. “Give me yer glass Harls.” 

She giggled handing it to him as she lay back on the bed smiling seductively and a little drunkenly at the same time. 

He dropped to his knees by the bed, grabbing one of her legs and pulled the heeled shoe off slowly. Joker ran his hand along the rayon stocking, smiling as he reached up and clicked the clasp free, the stocking falling loose. Joker slowly rolled the stocking down her creamy leg before slipping it off her foot and tossing it across the room. Harley was propped on her elbows watching him as he picked up her foot and removed the shoe, performing the same action with the other stocking before he nibbled at her ankle, his deep red lips pressed against her pale milky white skin.... 

Joker kissed his way down her leg, taking a break to lick the underside of her knee then further up her thigh, stopping when he reached her garter belt. “Mmm...Harley, Harley, Harley...”' 

He sat up on his knees reaching up to wrap his fingers around the sides of the garter belt and panties slowly tugging them down her legs. Harley licked her lips watching Joker. She was drunk which only intensified her need to have him. 

He backed up sliding her garter belt and pantie down her legs, tossing them aside before he motioned for her to roll over. She smirked just a little drunk and rolled onto her stomach. Joker kicked his shoes off before he reached down to unhook her bra. He then started to remove his clothing, dropping the vest and dress shirt to the floor before sliding out of his slacks, unhooking the garters that held his socks in place, stepping out of his boxers and slipping all of it off until he was naked.. He slowly crawled on top of her sitting on the back of her legs. 

“You still got that lavender oil baby...the stuff we brought back from France?” Joker asked in a smooth tone. 

Harley glanced over her shoulder. “In the bedside drawer, puddin.” 

(They had picked up the lavender oil as part of a medical kit when they were moving through France before making it home. It had helped, but now that they were back in the states they had only rarely used the oil...but Joker had an idea.) 

Joker grinned leaning back to open the drawer to find the bottle sitting there. “Perfect.” 

Harley smiled. “What are you going to do?” 

“This toots.” Joker dribbled the oil onto her back. He set the bottle down and started to run his long pale fingers over her back, massaging her shoulder. Harley groaned rolling her eyes closed. “Oh puddin.” 

Joker chuckled. He worked his fingers over her skin, kneading her muscles, his thumbs sliding down her spine. He worked lower, running his oiled hands over her rear. He squeezed, watching the way her pale flesh looked in his hands as he gripped her flesh and kneaded, listening with pleasure to her groans and moans of pleasure. Harley groaned softly, her face buried in the sheets and blankets of their bed. Joker grinned pressing his teeth into his bottom lip, his hands snaking lower as he dropped off the side of the bed to stand over her. He spread her legs and stared to run his two middle fingers, oiled until they were slippery down lower, slipping and sliding between her legs. 

Harley gasped in surprise then groaned as Joker pulled her legs wider apart and slipped his oiled middle finger and ring finger into her. Harley jerked and groaned. “Aahhuuhh!! Puddin!!” 

Joker chuckled. “Just relax sweetie...” 

He adjusted his fingers so he could reach down and rub over her clitoris at the same time with his pinkie, thrusting his fingers into her, rolling another finger over her clitoris until she was moaning and jerking, arching with abandon. He grinned watching her reaction before he leaned down to bite her rear butt cheek, his teeth pressing into her flesh, sucking hard until he was sure he had left a mark. He leaned back to admire his work, a bright red and purple mark...marking what was his...Joker's smile widened even more, especially when his sucking, along with his fingers earned him even more groans and whines of pleasure from Harley. 

Joker chuckled running his other hand along her spine, kneading her shoulders then back along her spine while his fingers thrust deeply into her, rubbing, twisting until Harley was grabbing the sheets of the bed, her whole body arching as she nearly howled when her orgasm broke over her, the pain of her arm forgotten, the warm buzz from the alcohol making her feel warm, loose and slightly dizzy along with the intensity of the orgasm. 

Joker dribbled a little more oil onto her backside, letting the clear fluid run between the cheeks of her arse. Then Joker slid his forefinger through the oil, letting it drip down on his hand before he pressed his finger into her rear, making Harley gasp at the pleasant and new sensation. Joker grinned wide when she simply groaned thrusting her hips back encouraging him to thrust his fingers into her deeper. 

Harley groaned, squeezing her eyes shut. Never in her life did she think she would ever trust anyone as completely as she trusted Joker right now, giving herself over completely to him. 

Harley bit down on the bedding as sensations she had never experienced before rushed over her. Joker was touching her everywhere at once, his fingers filling her, causing her to scream with pleasure through the bedding in her mouth when he thrust his fingers deeper, twisting them slightly then thrust again. 

Joker moaned. “Mmm...Harley. Yes Harley...yes...” Joker licked his lips watching her while he used his fingers on her. 

He continued to use all his fingers to pleasure her, thrusting slowly, then fast, harder then softly, listening with a grin when Harley whimpered, gasped and groaned into the sheets. She thrashed about as if she was about to explode, but then she cried out, screaming his name through another climax. “Ohhhh....Mistah J!! PUDDIN!!” 

Her whole body lifted off the bed, her knuckles ghost white as she held on to the sheets and blankets as if those things would keep her grounded. Her climax ripped through her surprising her with its intensity. Joker's laugh was subdued, his own breath coming in pants, just watching her reaction to him. He almost hated to extract his fingers, feeling her muscles clench tight around him, the groaning mess he had made her, he wanted to continue, but his own needs were becoming painful. He was hard enough for her that it was hurting, but just as he was was about to grab her hips and yank her to the end of the bed, Harley rolled to her side and snatched the oil from the bedside table. She poured some of the oil onto her hands with a wide, beautiful, slightly drunk grin as she reached out for him, wrapping her oiled fingers around his shaft. 

Joker choked when she touched him; her hands were soft, oily and warm. Harley started to massage him, running her small, but nimble hands up and down before twisting them over him in gentle circles or rubbing the pads of her thumbs just under the head of his erection in slow upward strokes. Joker groaned reaching out to grab her shoulders, needing something to hold onto it because she was making it difficult for him to stand. His knees felt like jelly. 

Harley grinned realizing how much power she had at the moment. She wanted to make him feel good, but she also wanted him weak for her, begging like he had had her just moments ago. 

Her oiled hands rubbed, twisting and rolling over the sensitive flesh of his erection causing Joker to lean forward pressing more heavily on her shoulders, making noises, grunts and groans until he leaned his head against the top of hers begging for her to stop. 

“God damn it Harls...damn it...” 

Harley giggled, but Joker grabbed her and flipped her over, causing her to bounce a little on the bed. She giggled more as he dug his hands into her hips and yanked her back. Harley pushed herself up on her tiptoes, pressing her rear against him feeling the warm, slickness of his erection sliding against her oiled backside. 

Joker teased them both for a couple of seconds, pressing his head against her wet oiled opening, then taking the pressure away causing Harley to whine softly. “Puddin!!” 

Joker chuckled. “Serves you right,” but he said it with a laugh. 

Harley arched her backside at him teasingly as she giggled drunkenly. “You liked it!” 

Joker laughed. “Mmm...Oh, I definitely did...” 

He finally couldn't wait any longer. Joker slipped himself inside her, grabbing her hips and yanked her back against him. Harley cried out as she dropped to her elbows, dropping her head onto the bed while Joker thrust hard and deep. Their bodies were smacking together, fucking hard. Harley cried out loudly enough that the neighbor overhead must have heard her because there was banging on the ceiling yelling at them to shut up. 

Joker laughed loud, groaning. “Uuhh....Don't you dare be quiet Harley.” 

Harley cried out again, her whole body arching and glistening in the electric light. Joker held on to her while Harley thrust her hips back toward him until she climaxed so hard that Joker was pretty sure he blacked out for a second when her muscles clamped around him, the rush of wet heat washed over him and he exploded. They yelled together (earning a great many more angry thumps from upstairs) until Joker's knees gave out and he collapsed forward onto her back. 

Joker reached up to grab her hands, threading his fingers with her while he littered her shoulder, ear and cheeks with kisses. 

Harley giggled. “Oh goodness, that was so good!!” 

Joker purred licking her ear. “My sweet little cookie.” 

They stayed like that for a few moments more before Harley grumbled. “You're heavy puddin.” 

He chuckled standing up slowly, pulling out of her reluctantly. “You just lay there sweets and I'll bring you a rag.” 

Harley smiled, her blonde hair partially over her face, but he could see her blue eyes and that smile of hers that he loved. He walked naked out of the bedroom coming back a few minutes later with a damp rag for her. 

Joker flopped naked onto the bed watching her clean up before he gathered her into his arms. “How's your arm?” 

Harley laid her head against his chest. His skin was warm and she could hear the steady beat of his heart. “It's fine puddin.” 

Joker reached over for the bedside table, grabbed the bottle of bourbon and poured them two more glasses full of liquor, handing Harley her's before grabbing his. Harley sipped at hers giggling into the glass. “So what we gonna do now puddin?” 

Joker frowned. “You know Harls, I figure it this way...We're better than any of the gangs in Gotham right. Fuck, we got away from that Batman tonight and that was just the two of us...maybe we don't need them. Maybe instead of trying to work for them, we work against them. We start hitting the mob...show them that I may be a clown, but I ain't like any clown they've ever seen...” Joker chuckled as Harley wrapped her arm around his waist snuggling closer and pleased that Joker's line of thought matched what she had thought about earlier. 

“What're you thinking about doing puddin?” 

Joker frowned in thought then smiled slowly. “Maybe instead of trying to hit the Gotham banks...I hit the mob...that's were all the real money is... 

But then Joker sighed reaching over and switching off the light. “Come on baby, let's get some sleep. We can talk about this later.” 

Harley nodded moving so they could get under the covers. No sooner had they settled down than they heard Pam and Waylon come in, the two of the giggling and whispering together like a couple of teens. Joker yelled. “You two shut up, some of us are trying to sleep!” 

Pam chuckled and yelled back. “Sorry!!” 

They heard the Pam and Croc move off toward their room, right across the hall from Joker and Harley's...but soon the small apartment was quiet as the two couples settled down for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't find an exact time when the radio would go off the air in the 1940's, so I just sorta made my own time! Gotham time!


	17. You Made Me Love You

The day was sunny, but the air was crisp requiring most people to wear coats and gloves against the chill. Joker frowned as he looked both ways, watching the traffic which was busy this morning. He waited for a break before he took Harley's gloved hand in his gloved hand and held on tightly to her before he moved out at a slight jog across the street. Once they had crossed the street, the two of them hurried toward the Gotham City courthouse. 

The courthouse was a large old building of white marble built sometime in the last century. The entrance had several steps leading up to extremely tall empire pillars, a row of four that framed the entrance in an attempt to not only make the building look stately, but also imposing. The entire entrance was of white marble and limestone along with glass doors that shone brightly in the cool autumn sun. Harley wrinkled her nose, reaching up to tug her hat down to shield her eyes as they made their way up the stairs. She was dressed in a Hattie Carnegie suit of wool and velvet while her outfit was black with a deep red blouse underneath. The jacket had a fitted waist with padding on the hips to make it flare out over the full skirt. She wore the suit with a wide brim black hat adorned with a large red ribbon on the front. Her black suede platform slingbacks made a smart click-clack as the two of them hurried across the pavement, sidewalk and up the stairs. Joker was dressed in an equally stylish men's suit, brown pinstripes with a white dress shirt and a burgundy floral tie. 

They both wore makeup to hide their unnatural white coloring and Joker had run a temporary hair dye through his hair, turning the green to a dark ruddy brown with his fedora pushed down low over his brow. It wasn't a perfect disguise, but it would be enough for them to do what they needed to do today at the courthouse. Once they were across the street and heading up the steps, Joker wrapped her arm through his and led her up the stairs, the two of them resembling a nicely dressed couple. They received a few admiring looking, but if anyone noticed anything odd about them, they gave no indication. 

“So why are were here again?” Harley asked softly, leaning close to his ear. 

Joker smiled taking a deep whiff of her perfume. She always smelled good, good enough that she immediately had his body reacting to her. Joker smiled pleasantly, patting her gloved hand before he spoke. “Research my sweets. I am taking your advice. I don't need to integrate us into any of the mob families to be successful...I need to simply take over! You said last night we should do some jobs so big that people will notice? Well, we are going to play a little Robin Hood game except we ain't giving any money to the poor...well that's not true, going to be giving the cash to us and we're pretty poor right now.” 

Joker frowned then, his eyes narrowing as they walked. “And we're gonna teach these assholes a lesson in manners.” He chuckled then, his frown fading away before he continued. “Since we ain't got the money for informants to tell us what we need to know, we're going to do some old fashion research and look at the public record!” Harley noticed his grammatical exaggeration to emphasize his point. “Gonna see which properties in Gotham are attached to certain names, records of who owns what, the values of said properties...all information that is public record. You my dear, are going to jot down the information I tell you to into your little notepad that I had you bring.” 

Harley nodded. “So what's this information going to do for us puddin? And I wouldn't think the mob bosses would tie their names to business...I mean wouldn't the cops be able to trace them too puddin?” 

Joker smiled. “Well a lot of these mob bosses also run legit family businesses, my pumpkin pie, that the cops can't touch, but they have lawyers that buy other properties for them under...different names. I got us a list of those in the old noggin from a friend I met a few days back.” Here Joker tapped the side of his forehead with a fingertip. “Didn't actually think the information would be that valuable, but now...it's our ticket to the big time!” 

Joker continued as he held the door open for Harley. “These records are going to tell us sweets which mob bosses own what properties and in what neighborhoods, and that will tell us what properties we're going to pull jobs on. We're going to start hitting them where it hurts—in their pocket books. Hit both their legal and illegal businesses and soon they will know there's a new player in town. They will have to take us seriously as a threat and then we are going to show them who the boss really is in Gotham. We can start muscling in on some of their businesses, taking over the small joints first...take the poker games, their strip clubs, their illegal drugs, guns...everything Harley! Before you know it, they'll be coming to us for favors.” Joker grinned happily, confidently. 

Harley stepped through the door with a little frown. “You really think it will work puddin? They've probably been at this a long time.” 

Joker came up beside her putting his arm around her waist. “I know it will work sweets. And I also know it's going to put us in a position to find that fucking doctor you saw at the bank. With the money and power behind us, ain't no place that Nazi can hide that I won't be able to find him.” 

* 

The inside of the courthouse reminded Harley of a church. The ceilings were very high up, arching like a church's vaulted ceilings with large windows allowing the autumn sunlight to shine through and down on the patrons below. The floors were a warm shade of brown marble, the shine sparkled with the light from the windows. Joker snatched his hat off and gave Harley a look, which she understood without him saying a word. Her eyes ran over his hair quickly. She could see a few hints of the green peaking through, but she was sure it was only because she knew his hair was actually green, otherwise it looked like a dark ordinary brown. She gave him a wink which made Joker chuckle. He kept a gentle hold on her waist leading her toward the elevators. 

They swiftly slipped into the elevator, Joker hitting the button to close the doors a little harder than necessary. A couple of men were making a dash for the elevator when the doors closed before they could slip inside. Joker laughed as the doors slid closed on their annoyed expressions. 

Joker giggled to Harley. “Bunch of fat-heads.” Harley giggled in response, but then suddenly, surprising her into a squeak, Joker grabbed Harley around her waist and he pushed her up against the back wall of the elevator, his body aligning flush with hers. Harley giggled with a hot look in her eyes. 

“Mistah J, what're ya doing?” Harley asked with a devilish grin. 

Joker reached over and hit the button that stopped the elevator. “Sorry toots, but Daddy needs just a little sugar before work.” 

Harley giggled as he leaned in to bite her ear. “What was this morning then?” 

Joker laughed. “Pumpkin, I can't help it if you're irresistable! Besides, this morning was just the pre-show...and that was hours ago...” 

Joker nibbled at her ear making Harley squirm; she could feel the heat of his hands through the fabric of her outfit, the memory of their morning together...his mouth hot on her breasts, leaning against his back while his hands rubbed over her as he thrust inside her...the heat of his breath against her ear...his fingers pressing into her skin, long pale fingers wrapping lightly around her throat, pressing her head against his shoulder while he thrust harder into her with his smiling lips against her shoulder. 

Harley swallowed and shivered with delight at the memory. She reached up pulling her hat pin out and dropping both hat and pin to the floor before Joker could rip it from her hair and completely mess up her carefully styled hair. 

“Puddin, we're gonna get caught like this.” Harley wiggled trying to get away from him as the thought of getting caught in a public government building made her frown, her cheeks flushing with embarrassment. 

Joker ran his hands down her hips. “We won't get caught toots...I promise, but you look so good, the way your ass wiggles in this skirt. Besides since when do you care about being caught?” He gave her that wickedly wide grin of his, running his tongue seductively over his lips. “I could just go down on my knees, lift that skirt up and lick you real slow...have a little tongue party?” 

“Puddin!!” Harley squealed and giggled when his hands reached around to grab her tush. “We're in a public elevator!! Anyone could walk in!” 

Joker laughed. “I know!! That's what makes this so fun!! Besides Harls, I hit the stop button. Ain't nobody coming for a while.” He laughed while trying to lift her skirt. Harley squealed, wiggling which only made him want her more. He spread his hands along her rear to cover as much of her sweet roundness as possible, yanking her hips close. Harley pressed her lips together trying to look disapproving, but she couldn't help enjoying their little tussle, the desire to have him do just what he said, made her body ache for him. She ran her hands along his neck, sliding her fingers under the collar of his shirt, her blue eyes gazing longingly into his...she grabbed his face between her hands and pressed a hungry kiss to his mouth. Joker groaned, opening his mouth slowly, taking his time to roll his tongue with hers. He loved kissing her, tasting her, feeling her body against his...he needed her so much it hurt sometimes. After a few long slow seconds of their intense kissing Joker chuckled, his voice low and husky. “Fine, have it your way toots, but this conversation isn't over. But throw a man a bone, give me a little taste.” He stuck his lip out pouting like a little boy, batting his eyes at her. 

Harley giggled reaching up to rub her lipstick off his mouth with her thumb. She felt the little will-power she had fading as the thought of him bending her over and shoving her skirt up made her all bothered and antsy with want. He was so handsome with his red lips and hypnotic, crazed gaze. She giggled. “Okay, come here puddin.” 

Harley reached up and unbuttoned her jacket then several of the top buttons of her blouse, exposing the deep swell of her cleavage. 

Joker's gaze grew even more intense. He licked his lips with a whispered. “Oh Harley.” 

He scooped her up, wrapping his arms tight around her waist, lifting her off her feet before burying his face between her cleavage. Harley laughed wrapping her arms around his head while he blew between her breasts. Harley squealed kicking her feet when Joker did it again, accompanied by his laugh, sending a rippling tickle over her skin. Joker reached over after a couple of seconds of enjoying himself, hitting the button so that the elevator began to move again. He nibbled happily at her cleavage, his arms wrapped tight around her waist until the last possible moment before he sat her back on her feet. 

Joker groaned. “God, you're gorgeous Harley.” 

He reached up and started to button her blouse for her, his eyes lingering on her breasts then up to her face. Harley looked flustered, her cheeks red, but she was smiling brightly. 

* 

When the elevator opened with a chime on their floor, a couple of older gentlemen were waiting to enter the elevator. The doors slid open just as Joker finished buttoning her jacket. Joker grinned wide. “Afternoon gents!” 

He grabbed Harley's hand, bending down to quickly grab her hat and hat pin before he dashed out of the elevator with Harley struggling to keep up. Joker gave the men a wave with Harley's hat as they hurried pass. Harley was blushing and giggling as he led her out of the elevator. 

* 

Back at the apartment Croc was sitting on the small couch reading. Pam was curled next to him reading the paper with him and wearing nothing but a few leaves. (In recent days, when they were not out in public, she had been doing this more and more as she realized she could actually “grow” clothing onto her body. She enjoyed being without the restrictions of bra, panties, and other numerous layers of clothing. It also allowed her a direct connection to the sun, air and water. She had also been testing her limits with plants more and more, growing vines in the apartment. Croc had teasingly taken to calling her Ivy or Poison Ivy after her change of attire.) Croc pointed one long claw at the paper. 

“There's that bat man Joker was talking about.” 

Ivy frowned. “I didn't really believe him this morning except for Harley backing up his story, but...a bat man, how odd.” 

Croc laughed. “Odder than us? A plant lady and a giant crocodile man?” 

Ivy shrugged with a soft giggle. “Fine.” 

Croc pointed at the picture in the paper. “Look at that; he got a kid sidekick too.” Croc frowned. “Now what kinda freak has a kid as a side kick? Fighting crime? Kids are supposed to be...I don't know...playing stupid games.” 

“I don't know Croc, he doesn't look that young.” Ivy smiled, but Croc glanced down at her giving her a dirty look. 

“How can you tell?” he asked. 

She pointed at the image in the paper. “His build—he might be closer to eighteen.” 

Croc didn't say anything, but she could feel the shift in him. Ivy looked up and giggled running her hand along his large scaly arm. “Oh Waylon sweetie, don't be jealous please. I like my men big and green and...well...not completely human.” 

Croc frowned for a couple of more seconds trying to decide if being called “not human” was something that offended him. He decided coming from Ivy it was a compliment. 

He grinned down at her, which to anyone else would have been frightening, but Ivy found his smile endearing. “So what you think of Joker's plan,” he asked, changing the subject. “I mean, hitting all the crime bosses, taking their money and such? Making ourselves a threat?” 

Ivy shrugged. “Super dangerous, definitely, but with the potential for high profits. The clown is right—they won't take us under their wing, so why not cut the wing off?” 

Croc nodded. “Yeah. Me too. I figure we handled Nazis, done fought in a war...this should be easy by comparison.” 

Ivy giggled softly. “I agree. After Nazis, everything else should be a piece of cake, especially with you by my side.” 

Croc smiled again, showing off rows of long sharp teeth. “The only good thing about the war is this...” He pointed between them with one long claw. “...I wouldn't have met you mon amour...” 

Croc tossed the paper down, growling playfully at Ivy. Ivy grinned quickly hopping onto his large lap and straddled him wrapping her arms around him, her red hair tumbling around her face in thick, curling waves. She leaned forward to rub her nose against his with a whispered, “My love.” 

Waylon reached up and stroked her face tenderly. “Je t'aime ma jolie fille.” 

Ivy pressed her forehead to his gazing into his yellow eyes. “I love you too Waylon.” 

With that, Waylon stood. Ivy wrapped her arms and legs around him tightly laughing as he carried her back to their bedroom. 

* 

Across the city at Wayne Manor, Bruce was listening and nodding as he listened to Dr. Arkham (Strange) who was sitting across from him in the parlor. “I promise Mr. Wayne, your friend will receive the best care available and the most modern therapy. Arkham Asylum is the most modern mental health facility in the nation.” Arkham smiled pushing his round dark lensed glasses up his nose as he nodded to Bruce Wayne. Bruce frowned listening to Arkham speak. There was something about his accent...but he couldn't quite place it. Maybe if he wasn't so stressed at the moment... 

This morning had been the last straw. Dick was in one of the upstairs bedrooms recovering from last night's outing when Harvey, clearly demented, sleep-walking or hallucinating—Bruce wasn't sure which—attacked the young man yelling about the “bad side” and “the coin has spoken...” 

Bruce had come racing up the stairs following the sounds of shouting and what sounded like a struggle. He had found Dick fighting to keep Harvey from strangling him. Alfred was right behind Bruce, somehow knowing what was needed as he had brought a syringe from their own medical kit and had managed to sedate Harvey. Bruce's friend had dropped to the floor, his half scarred face seemed to fighting with the half that reflected the friend Bruce knew. It had been horrible, prompting Bruce to call the asylum. He had hoped that being back in the states and the quiet of the Wayne estate would help his friend heal, but Bruce had done all he could...Now it was time to let a professional take over. 

“Thank you Dr. Arkham.” Bruce rubbed the back of his neck. “When can I come to see him?” 

Arkham frowned slightly. “I would say wait a day or two, let us make sure he is comfortable, then please, come visit during visiting hours.” 

Bruce sighed. “Thank you again Dr. Arkham.” Bruce put his hand out and Arkham took it with small smile. “Thank you Mr. Wayne for trusting us to take good care of your friend.” 

* 

Once Mr. Dent was loaded up on drugs and secured in the ambulance, Strange made the drive back to the asylum with a smile. Yet another patient for their work. Shade had made arrangements for a few vagrants to be transferred from the local jail to the asylum, but it was always pleasant to have a patient handed over to them, especially one such as Harvey Dent, an ex-military man who was clearly suffering a mental break down. Strange grinned. To use their own people against them, their forgotten men of the war...oh the irony. 

* 

That afternoon on the way home, Joker whistled merrily. Harley recognized the song, Helen O'Connell's “Star Eyes.” Joker had his hand in Harley's swinging their hands between them and he had a slight skip in his step. He was obviously in good mood; their stop at the courthouse records office had been fruitful. Harley's little notepad was filled with the names and addresses of places owned by the crime families of Gotham, all potential ripe apples for the picking, Joker had said with a grin. Joker had already picked out the first place they were going to hit—tonight. One of Marconi's legitimate businesses, a nightclub called The Diamond. 

Harley frowned as they walked home. “Are you sure tonight is a good idea puddin? That doesn't leave us a lot of planning time.” 

Joker tugged absently on the brim of his hat, letting go of her hand to turn and walk backwards in front of her. They received a few looks, but otherwise people just ignored them or smiled thinking they were a 'new' couple in love. Harley smiled at him, the breeze blowing his jacket tails forward. The breeze was picking up a little making it cooler as the sun began its journey into evening. 

While he walked backwards, Joker pulled out a cigarette and lit it before handing it to Harley. She took it, not much of a smoker, but occasionally she would smoke one, and right now was one of those times. Joker pulled out another and lit it for himself. He took a long drag on the lit cigarette continuing to walk backwards in front of her, his other hand hidden in the pocket of his slacks. 

“Why not pumpkin? They really won't be expecting it, they' re thinking we're hiding somewhere licking out wounds after what happened on the dock, not planning on knocking over one of their big fancy nightclubs. First, Marconi since he is such a fucking big shot, then Bertinelli for the shit that went down at the dock,” he said with a slight growl in his voice. “Don't worry toots, gonna get them all. Each and every one of them. But going to start with Marconi because he thinks he's untouchable. Marconi will be reeling and it will be hilarious! Besides, I found a little bird who owes me a favor and now his chance to pay me back is here.” 

Harley nodded. “I know puddin, I guess I'm just a little nervous. A little bird?” 

“Don't worry about birds my sweet. You have nothing to be nervous about at all—trust me. This time you are not leaving my side. I'm going to stay right with you and protect you. Don't worry, my sweet Harley.” Joker grinned. 

Harley frowned. “Maybe I shouldn't come. I feel like I might be a burden.” 

Joker frowned. “Nah, you ain't a burden toots. Beside, it ain't no fun without you there.” 

Harley grinned blushing. “Oh fine. You convinced me.” She giggled softly watching him continue to walk backwards easily. “What about your formula?” 

Joker looked surprised she had brought it up, but he smiled. “This...a good job, it's going to get me the cash I need to develop it, really develop it. More than simply numbers on a piece of paper. Then who knows toots? That might be our breakthrough into the big time!” 

Joker grinned wide, holding his cigarette between his teeth, grabbed her suddenly and yanked her into his arms. He started to dance her around the sidewalk, taking his cigarette out, holding it carefully between two fingers so he could sing to her while dancing her around in front of everyone. 

“Each time I look at you is like the first time 

Each time you're near me the thrill is new 

And there is nothing that I wouldn't do for 

The rare delight of the sight of you for 

The more I see you, the more I want you 

Somehow this feeling just grows and grows 

With every sigh I become more mad about you 

More lost without you and so it goes... 

* 

Harley laughed while Joker continued to sing, not caring at all that they had drawn a crowd who were watching the two of them slow dance, Joker singing as well as any singer out there on the radio. 

“Can you imagine how much I love you? 

The more I see you as years go by 

I know the only one for me can only be you 

My arms won't free you, my heart won't try 

I know the only one for me can only be you 

My arms won't free you, my heart won't try...” 

* 

He danced her around in a slow circle, ending the song softly before he pulled her close and kissed her softly. The crowd that had gathered around them broke into applause. Joker laughed turning to bow, keeping one arm around Harley's waist .Harley giggled and blushed doing a llittle curtsy before Joker took her hand.“Let's go home baby.” 

* 

That night in the apartment, the four of them were putting the finishing touches on their outfits along with making sure their weapons were armed and ready. Croc, dressed in an ill-fitting suit and far too small fedora, was to wait in the car (a freshly lifted 1947 Ford Coupe) until he received the signal from inside the nightclub. Then Croc was suppose to walk in, make a grand entrance...their surprise muscle looking like a giant monster with two tommy guns who was going to break them out before the cops came or anyone decided to play hero. 

Joker laughed, looking up at Croc. “Granted, the shock value of seeing you should be enough to get us out of there, but the tommy guns are in case someone decides that a walking talking crocodile is just more than they can take and they try to make a break for it.” 

Croc frowned. “I don't like it.” 

Joker rolled his eyes patting Croc on the lapels of his jacket. “Croc—Waylon, you don't have to like it, you just need to stick to the plan.” 

Joker stepped back and ran a hand down his stomach smoothing out his vest. He was wearing all white, a white pinstripe three-button zoot suit, with a baby blue dress shirt and flowered blue and yellow tie with matching pocket square. The only other ornament was a flower on his lapel, a fake flower that he had rigged with a special squeeze trigger that instead of ejecting water, the flower spit acid. It was dangerous (not just for those he aimed it at), but that was part of his love for the gadget, the danger involved to himself as well as others. He had told Harley that eventually it would hold something deadlier than acid once he had the means to really work on his formula. 

That was about the time that Harley and Ivy, giggling, came out of Joker and Harley's bedroom. 

Harley was wearing a black silk and velvet dress that was cut close to her body with a sweetheart neckline and thick shoulder straps. She had a black and red checked scarf draped along her arms as well as long black gloves that stopped just below her elbow. Her hair was styled in soft curls looking a great deal like Gene Tierney's hairstyle. Ivy, on the other hand, was wearing a cream colored strapless gown with a fuller skirt and with a sweetheart neckline as well as large velvet black accents that ran along her ribs and down the gown to end in large black bows long the skirt of the dress. Her thick red hair was done up like Ava Gardner's. Neither woman wore any jewelry, but neither of them really needed the additional accents. 

When both women entered the living room laughing softly together, their two men stopped and stared at them silently. Ivy and Harley turned to look at Waylon and Joker. 

Harley frowned. “What is it?” 

Joker was the one to speak first. “Damn Harley. You look...gorgeous.” 

Waylon was blushing. “You look like an angel Ivy...mon ange...” 

Ivy tittered, blushing. She had a great deal of makeup on to make her look “normal,” but Harley had done such a good job that it was difficult to tell that Ivy wasn't the same skin tone as a lot of people, but when Ivy came over to Croc Harley called out. “Don't you mess up the make up on Ivy Croc!! I don't want to have to try and fix her!” 

Croc frowned when Ivy stopped right in front of him, her hands behind her back gazing up at him with a wide smile. “No kissing?” Waylon said with a pout. 

Harley pointed a gloved finger at the two of them. “Only pecks!” 

Ivy giggled, gazing up playfully at Waylon. “I promise to make it up to you when we get home tonight Waylon.” 

Waylon blushed glancing down shyly. “Oh, well...all right then.” Then to Joker, he muttered, “This job better be worth it, buddy.” 

Harley came over to Joker who took her hand holding it up to spin her around. “Damn Harley...starting to wonder if we should do the job...maybe just stay in...” He waggled his eyebrows at her with a wide red-lipped smile. 

Harley giggled. “If'n you want puddin.” 

Joker sighed. He really was sorely tempted, but... 

“Well, we should get going. I paid a lot of money to get us into The Diamond.” Joker kissed her knuckles. “Though I hope we can continue our evening when we get home?” He glanced hopefully at Harley who giggled. “Of course puddin.” 

Joker grinned wide, then clapped his hands. “All right ladies, got your weapons?” 

Harley pulled her dress up to reveal a black .22 revolver strapped to her thigh while Ivy had a Derringer on her thigh. Joker laughed. “Perfect ladies! Perfect! Let's go ruin someone's evening shall we?” 

Harley giggled. “Your turn puddin. What do you have hidden?” She grinned wickedly at him and Joker winked at her. “Oh you little minx.” Joker smiled slipping his hand inside his jacket and pulling out a .357 Magnum. “Isn't she gorgeous? Not as lovely as you, Harls, but she is a beaut and I also have my little trick flower. Then with Croc coming in with two machine guns, I think we will be well armed.” 

Ivy snorted. “Unless Marconi and any of his men are there.” 

Joker huffed. “Even if he is, it'll only be him and a couple of bodyguards, plus we'll have the element of surprise! He isn't going to be expecting trouble in his legit place of business.” 

Ivy shrugged. “Maybe. Just wished we had waited a couple of days before doing this.” 

Joker groaned and asked. “Are we all ready?” 

The other three people in the room chimed together. “Ready.” 

“Now, let's go have some fun, shall we kiddies?” Joker grabbed Harley around the waist and headed to the door. Croc came up beside Ivy and hissed. “Don't worry ma chérie. I will make sure nothing happens to you, but we really could use the dough.” 

Ivy sighed. “I know...just...never mind.” 

* 

When they arrived at The Diamond it was busy, though not crowded. Joker checked his hat and the ladies shawls before they walked the rest of the way into the nightclub. Joker was pleased the place wasn't too crowded, not because he thought their job would go south, but it would be a little less difficult with fewer patrons to keep under control. After checking in their things (though Joker lamented the loss of the white fedora, it was a damn nice hat, he thought because he knew he probably wouldn't get the hat back after they pulled their weapons) the three of them walked into the main body of the nightclub. Harley gasped, stopping in her tracks which in turn stopped everyone else from walking forward. Not only were there so many beautifully dressed people, but the interior of the place was a little like a slice of Hollywood with its bright lights, beautiful people and live music. 

The floors were carpeted with thick, rich looking burgundy carpeting, but the center of the room was a smooth, shiny wood dance floor where a handful of couples were dancing. Along the back wall, positioned in front of a couple of heavy looking velvet curtains, sat a live band and singer. The singer, a young blonde in a tight blue dress, caressed and seduced her microphone as she sang “I've Heard that Song Before.” 

All around the edges of the dance floor were several tables with carved wooden chairs that did not look exactly comfortable to Harley's eyes. There were curved booths that ran along the edges of the walls that could seat a group of eight people, maybe more, and there were palm trees everywhere! Ivy grinned wide when she saw the plants. 

“It's like they were expecting me!” Ivy laughed. 

Joker, who was standing between the two women, one on each arm, laughed. “I think they might regret that decorating decision before the night is out!” Harley giggled. “This place is gorgeous! It's too bad we won't get to dance.” She pouted a little bit. Joker smiled at his lover. “We could probably fit in one dance Harls. It will give me a chance to check the place out.” 

That was when a rather nondescript young man with plain brown hair in a tuxedo came rushing over to them. Joker grinned. “Charlie Brown my friend—there you are!” 

Charlie smiled. “Hey Mr. Joker. I have your seat ready. It's in a good place. You should be able to see the whole floor and it provides easy access to the kitchens.” 

Joker nodded. “Good, good. Ladies, let me introduce Charles Brown to you. Our inside man and when the smoke clears, our first new member to our gang.” 

Charlie grinned at the two women and waved shyly. “Hello.” 

Harley had to ask. “Why are you helping us?” 

Charlie frowned. “Marconi is an ass and he doesn't pay well, and Bertinelli shows up here a lot and the fucker doesn't tip. Plus Mr. Joker here promised me a position at his right hand. A new gang means I get a prime position instead of working as a waiter in one of Macroni's establishments.” 

Joker nodded. “That's right.” 

Ivy frowned then asked swiftly. “Are Marconi or Bertinelli here tonight?” 

Charlie shook his head. “Nah, Marconi only shows up when we have a big performer or some Gotham elite is going to be here and Bertinelli only shows when Marconi shows. 

Those two are thick as thieves. There ain't anyone here tonight except the regulars, so this job should be easy.” 

Joker giggled. “This will be easy.” 

Charlie nodded. “It will, it will.” 

Ivy didn't look so sure, but Harley trusted her puddin implicitly. 

* 

Charlie led the group over to their table which was exactly as Charlie had promised, situated with easy access to the kitchen and their escape route. Their plan was simple. Hold everyone at gun point, take all their money and leave. Simple as that. Marconi would look stupid for having one of his places robbed and it would be the first of their conquests. The first kick in the ass of the Gotham mob families... 

As they took their seats, Joker smiled. “Charlie can you bring us some drinks?” 

“Sure thing Mr. Joker sir. What would everyone like?” Charlie asked eagerly. 

Harley frowned in thought. “Mm...a French 75?” 

Ivy drummed her fingers along her lips. “A Sidecar please.” 

“And I'll have a Devil's Tail.” Joker grinned showing off his perfect teeth. 

Charlie nodded. “I'll have those right away sir, ma'ams.” The young man hurried off. Ivy watched him go. “Now where on earth did you dig him up? He is still wet behind the ears Joker.” 

Joker chuckled. “Stumbled into him one of the nights Croc and I were out picking up a few things for the apartment. Good kid, has plans to be a super criminal one day. I think he mentioned something about using kites to commit crimes...anyway one thing led to another, bought the kid a couple of drinks, learned where he worked and put that information away until I needed it.” Joker tapped the side of his head. “And now I need it.” He laughed softly. 

Ivy looked around. “So, when are we going to do this?” 

Joker reached over and took Harley's hand in his. He was wearing gloves that he hadn't bothered to remove, wrapping his fingers around Harley's gloved hand. She could feel the heat of his hand seeping through their gloves and into her flesh. His touch made her feel not just calm, but at ease, loved, and protected. Joker squeezed her hand. “There is a lull between sets, Charlie said, where the singer takes a break. When she does, we make our move. Until then, Harley would you like to dance?” He stood up and held out his other hand. 

Harley giggled and glanced at Ivy who waved her on. “Go on you two.” 

Joker smiled at Harley and led her out onto the dance floor where the singer had just started to sing a version of “You Made Me Love You.” 

Joker twirled Harley out onto the dance floor before pulling her against him, holding her right hand in his, his left around her back swaying gently to the sound of the music. 

Joker smiled down at her gazing into her blue eyes. 

“You made me love you 

I didn't want to do it 

I didn't want to do it 

You made me want you 

And all the time you knew it 

I guess you always knew it 

You made me happy sometimes 

You made me glad 

But there were times 

You made me feel so bad 

You made me cry for 

I didn't want to tell you 

I didn't want to tell you 

I want some love that's true 

Yes, I do, 'deed I do 

You know I do 

Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme what I cry for 

You know you've got the brand of kisses 

That I'd die for 

You know you made me love you... 

* 

Harley whispered softly along with the singer staring back at him. “You made me love you...I didn't want to do it...” 

As Joker chuckled softly, she could feel the rumble in his chest. He leaned down to rub his nose against hers while slowly spinning her in a circle as Harley whispered back. 

“You've got the brand of kisses that I'd die for...” 

Joker stared at her, his smile still in place, but gentler. He pulled her tighter against him, pressed his mouth to hers. They stopped moving, instead kissing in the middle of the dance floor while the other dancers moved around them until the song was over. Joker slowly let her go though he didn't move his lips far from hers. The singer spoke into the microphone. “I'll be taking a short break, please enjoy the sounds of the Bernard Ricci Band.” 

The nightclub patrons clapped. 

Joker, still on the dance floor with Harley whispered, staring into her eyes. “You ready sweets?” 

Harley nodded. “Ready puddin.” 

Ivy frowned watching them, lifting the side of her dress up to grab her weapon. 

Joker reached down, grabbing Harley's dress and yanked it up, dragging his fingertips along her pale limb, exposing her long leg and the gun held in place by a garter belt. 

Harley reached down grabbing her weapon, her eyes never leaving Joker's. Joker let go, stealing a savage kiss, grabbing her bottom lip with his teeth before he turned, yanking his gun out and yelled. 

“Don't anyone move folks! This is a stick up!”


	18. Not Everything Goes Wrong

For a moment there was that stillness, that moment in which nothing moved; time seemed to stop. Joker stood in the middle of the dance floor, his weapon visible to everyone. Harley stood on one side of him and Ivy on the other, both women pointing into the crowd. A grin slowly spread across Joker's lips. This was a moment to savor, a moment in which things could go one way or the other, but he knew without a doubt this was the beginning of something special for him and Harley, the beginning of their new life! 

Joker glanced around at the unmoving crowd who just stared at him and the two women. 

Joker sighed. “I said: this is a stick-up!” 

He fired his weapon into the ceiling; that seemed to break the silence as several people screamed. Harley yelled. “Any of you makes a move, I'm going to fill you full of holes!” 

Ivy chuckled. “Goodness, listen to you little bird!” With a slight motion of her fingers, the palm trees bent to Pamela's will. Several of the palm trees leaned forward, elongating, the leaved expanded , growing wide and thick until they were blocking the doors, the windows, anything that Ivy thought might be a means of escape. Joker smiled, stepping forward, though he grabbed Harley's ass giving her a squeeze. Harley giggled and jumped. “Puddin!” 

He grinned wide at her showing off his perfect white teeth. “Sorry toots, I simply can't resist that ass in a tight dress.” He winked before turning his attention to the night club patrons who where all now turned toward Joker. Joker grinned pulling off his wig which got him the shocked “Aws!” and screams of surprise from the crowd; just what he was hoping for. He glanced over at Ivy who, with one hand, finagled a tissue from her purse and started to wipe her make-up to the shock of the crowd. Joker giggled, this was going better than expected! 

“Now boys and girls, this shouldn't take long and it should go fairly easy as long as everyone behaves themselves and simply does what they are told. Then everyone can head home...otherwise we might have to put a few holes in a few of you as my girl here suggested. Now...” Joker opened his jacket and Harley hurried over to pull out a small bag that he had in his inside pocket. She licked her lips seductively while she pulled out the bag, rubbing her nose against his, her lips so close he could feel her warm breath. The urge to grab her and kiss her was dangerously strong...this woman drove him mad he thought watching her pull the small sack out and shake it open. He took a deep breath, gazing at her with a promise to ravage her later before he turned back to the small crowd. 

“My little dish here and our associate,” (here he motioned toward Ivy who had pulled another small sack from her clutch to pass around) “are going to pass around those bags you see. Just drop your lettuce and your jewelry in the bag, then you all can go home to your expensive houses and whine about your losses. Act up, then some of you will be the main guest at a funeral.” He smiled. “Everyone understand?” 

No one spoke. Joker put his hand to his ear. “I can't hear you!” 

The crowd murmured their consent. Joker laughed. “Oh good.” 

Joker gestured to Harley. “Go ahead my dearest.” 

Harley walked over to the first grouping of people, shoving the bag at them. A man in the group, tall and slim, slightly handsome by her standards, took the bag dropping his wallet and watch into it before handing it to the woman next to him. He glanced at Harley then hissed. “What's a killer diller doll like you doing with a mook like that? I mean look at you! You're a real catch, pretty little thing like you, could be doing better than this.” He grinned at her giving her a charming smile that he was clearly used to working for him. The bag had gone around their little group and was being handed off to the next group of club patrons, when the guy winked at Harley. “A cute little doll like you could do so much better. That clown...I mean...look at that deformed face. You could be on the arm of one of the wealthiest, handsomest men in Gotham...I would buy you the prettiest dresses, furs, diamonds...” He grinned completely ignoring the dirty look his date was giving him. 

Harley laughed, she couldn't believe this chucklehead really thought he could charm her onto his side! What on earth was wrong with him? 

Harley smiled, fluttered her lashes at the guy before she turned and yelled. “Hey puddin! This fat-head over here is trying to schmooze me!” She chuckled finding the audacity of the man hilarious. 

The man behind her went pale as his eyes shot over to the man she had called puddin. 

Joker, who had been glancing down at his watch, counting down how much time they had before they should expect the cops and Croc to burst in to cover their escape, glanced up at Harley's words. His green eyes flashed with violence. “What?” He turned toward Harley, his eyes going from her to the man standing behind her. Joker smiled slowly, though the little wrinkles around his eyes conveyed a sinister promise. 

Harley frowned at the look on her puddin's face. She had thought it was a little funny that in the middle of a stick up some guy had the nerve to try and pick her up, but by the look that flashed over Joker's face, he clearly didn't see the humor that she did. She felt something cold run up her spine. She knew without a doubt their little plan was about to go up in smoke and it was her fault. 

Joker walked over to her, his eyes hard as he reached out and dragged the tips of his fingers along her jaw. “What did you say sweets?” 

Harley stuttered. “Ah...th-this...this man was hitting on me puddin. It was...it was just a joke. I...I just thought it was funny.” 

The man put his hands up. “No, no I wasn't...ah...she...well you know how dames are, jumping from man to man. Can't trust any of them, am I right?” The man grinned and winked nervously at Joker. Joker just glared at him. Harley turned to face the man, shocked at his words. “You liar!!” 

Joker put his arm around Harley's waist tugging her up against him, his weapon pointed at the man. “Ah, now I know you're lying chump, because my girl loves me, don't you baby?” 

Harley narrowed her eyes at the man before turning to smile at Joker. “You know it puddin. You're the only man for me.” 

Ivy had finished creating a temporary “pen” around all the doors and windows weaving the palm trees into a little temporary cage to slow down anyone trying to get in or leave the club. She had left one entrance open, a set of doors near the back that went through the kitchen toward the alley where Croc would be waiting about now with the car. They had planned to use Croc's sudden appearance, the chaos at seeing him and his weapon to distract from their escape. It wasn't the best plan, but so far everything seemed to be working. With a small frown on her green visage, she turned when she heard one of their victims babbling loudly. She frowned deeper upon seeing Harley's expression and then Joker's, but it was the young man staring at Joker that told her that everything was about to go wrong. 

Ivy cursed under her breath. “Shit.” 

* 

Joker smiled. His red lips stood out harshly against his white teeth. “Really, trying to pick up my girl? MY girl?” 

The man stuttered. “L-look, I don't want her!! I wouldn't want her!” 

Joker lifted a brow. “Really? And why not? Isn't she a dishy bird?” Joker grinned looking Harley up and down. “Any man would be proud to have her on his arm.” 

The man clearly realized he was in a no-win situation. “Look, yeah, yeah I mean she's a real treat, anyone would have the hots for her...” 

Joker smiled, but his green eyes were hard like stone as he held Harley to him. His grip was tight and his grin had a vicious edge to it. “So you do have the hots for my girl, eh?” 

The man was shaking. “Look, no, no...ah...she's your bird! Look, I have lots of money! You...you just let me go and I'll pay you whatever you want! No one has to get hurt.” 

Joker could feel the rage burning in his chest, that crazed part of him that had served him so well during the war, that now wanted to take this man's face off, to rip out his eyes for daring to look at her, to tear out his tongue for daring to talk to her or about her. He wanted to blow his brains out for even thinking about her!!! At the moment he didn't care about the money or about escape—he only cared about the fact that someone had thought they could charm Harley away from him, the only good in his life, the only person he lived for...the one person he had ever loved! The air in the room began to feel tense, a chill flowing over everyone in the room as if everyone held a collective breath waiting to see what was about to happen. 

Joker smiled at the man, but the smile never reached his eyes, the green in those orbs was flat and cold. Harley reached out touching Joker's chin then brushed the back of her fingers along his jaw trying to sooth the outburst she knew was coming. “Puddin...it's all right...let's just go.” She smiled softly caressing his face. 

Joker turned to look at her. She was gratified to see his eyes soften when he gaze at her and nodded slowly. “You're right sweets...you're right.” 

He smiled, a genuine smile just for her. Harley smiled pressing her teeth into her bottom lip. She loved him with all her heart and when he looked at her like that it only made her love burn brighter. She leaned forward and kissed him, pressing her lips to his gently. Joker kept his weapon on the captives, bringing his free hand up to caress the side of her cheek, opening his mouth to hers. Harley moaned softly, her tongue licking his sensually. What he did to her should be illegal she thought, the way just his lips on hers made her forget everything. He wrapped his arm around her waist again, even tighter this time, pulling her snug up against him. 

Joker chuckled to himself. She fit him so well...his girl...his baby. He leaned into her as Harley reached up to cup his face, biting at his tongue forgetting where she was or what she was doing except for tasting his mouth on hers, his body pressed against hers. For a moment all she could think of was how much she needed him. 

* 

The man watched them with a mixture of fear and, he had to admit to himself, jealousy. That woman really was a dish; he'd never seen a woman that communicated sex more than that one. If he had succeeded in turning her to him, he just might have kept her...even his father couldn't have said no to a girl like that, though Marconi tended to disagree with everything his son liked...including women. 

* 

Joker pulled away from Harley's lips with a growl, dragging his tongue across her mouth in a possessive, yet sensual gesture. 

“Grab the bag baby,” he purred at her. Harley smiled walking over to grab the bag though it was only partly filled with a few bits of jewelry and some money from a woman with bleached blonde hair and a blue dress who looked at Harley like she was trash. Harley stuck her tongue out at the woman as she grabbed the bag from her. 

“Okay puddin, ready to go!” 

Joker grinned, and in the next moment, he turned and shot the man in the face. The bullet went through the man's head bursting out the back, spraying blood, brains and bone into the face of his date who was standing behind him. Only a few random drops burst back to land on Joker's white suit. 

Joker laughed as the woman covered in blood and brains screamed over and over again. 

The gunfire broke the tension and the crowd erupted. 

* 

Outside in the alley Croc was drumming his claws on the steering wheel when he heard the gunfire. He cursed bursting out of the car so quickly he almost tore off the car door. “FUCK!” 

He rushed for the back door just as the kitchen staff started to run out of the back bursting through the door like cockroaches running from a light. Croc charged forward, grabbing people and tossing them like bags of garbage out of his way. He had to get to Ivy! 

Croc let out an ear splitting roar, ripped the back door off its hinges, and bulldozed his way through the fleeing staff and into the building. 

* 

The crowd went crazy. People started to run every which way trying to find a way out of the nightclub. The whole scene turned to complete chaos. Several of the men in the nightclub were armed, though no one had pulled their weapons when Joker and the ladies had first attempted their robbery, thinking to let the minor robbery go on. No one would get hurt and then they would let Marconi or Bertinelli take care of the crooks later, but the robbers killing Marconi's son changed all that. 

Ivy groaned when Joker shot the kid and the crowd erupted into chaos. She turned to Joker and Harley yelled. “GO!!” 

She turned to make a run for it herself, heading toward their exit just as Croc burst through the door armed with two black tommy guns. Ivy couldn't keep the smile off her face at seeing him. He stopped and let out a roar that made the chandeliers shake, glasses bursting at the sound. For a moment everyone in the room stopped for a split second to stare at the new monster that had entered the club but in the next second chaos resumed now with a new vigor as several people screamed. “MONSTER!!” 

Joker grabbed Harley painfully by her shoulder and shoved her behind him, shooting a couple of people who had pulled weapons, and started to walk backwards yelling, “Get to the exit we agreed on baby!” 

Harley turned and shot wildly into the crowd as she snarled. “Not without you puddin!” 

Ivy was shooting wildly too, trying to get to Croc. The palm tree cage she had woven came whipping apart, the trees reacting to her panic had started to twist and whip back and forth like they were caught in a hurricane, knocking fleeing patrons off their feet and sending them flying across the room or slamming them into the walls or the floor. Ivy was running across the dance floor shoving people out of her way—or shooting them—trying to get to Croc who had stopped shooting, throwing his weapons down and giving in to his baser instincts which was to pick up people and bite into them. Blood spurted everywhere from the wounds he was inflicting as he threw patrons, blood dripping from his teeth and claws, and roaring like a crazed animal. 

Ivy yelled. “CROC!” 

Croc heard her, his head whipping around to see her rushing toward him. He grinned, his eyes softening when he saw her. She was struggling through the crowd trying to get to him when a man pushed in front of her. 

“I don't think so!” the man hissed. “You freak!” 

He shot at her. Ivy tried to throw herself to the side, the heel of one shoe snapping as she did. The bullet ripped along her thigh, tearing through the dress and ripping through her skin. Ivy's ankle snapped and she cried out in pain when the bullet hit her. 

Croc roared at the sound of Ivy's cry and seeing her fall becoming lost in the crowd. 

Croc roared again, dropping to all fours. He moved with inhuman speed, closing the distance between him and the man trying to kill Ivy in a matter of seconds. The man tried to shoot at Ivy again now that she was down, but instead turned horrified eyes up at the face of Croc. The bullet slammed into the chest of the giant scaled man that had appeared in front of him, blocking the woman he was attempting to kill. The man looked up in shock into the face of a monster. Croc roared, blood dripping from his teeth, his jaws coming down so quickly that the man didn't have time to react at all before Croc sank his teeth into the man's skull and ripped his head off, tossing it through the air. 

* 

Harley fired again into the crowd, but her gun jammed. She hissed and threw it, hitting a fleeing woman in the back of the head, gigging when the woman went down. Harley turned around looking for Joker, but she had become separated from him in the crowd. She could see Croc standing head and shoulders above everyone carrying Ivy and racing for the door. She heard the distant sound of sirens over the shouts of the crowd. 

“PUDDIN!” she called turning this way and that just in time to see Joker pushing through the crowd shouting in return. “HARLEY!!” 

She smiled and began to make her way over to him when she saw a man from the corner of her eyes. He had seemed to rise up above the crowd, his gun aimed at her puddin. Harley didn't think. She kicked off her heels, yanking up her dress, tearing it in the process and raced to stop the man. 

Joker turned this way and that, shooting anyone that got too close to him, his green eyes filled with panic when he lost sight of Harley again. “HARLEY!!” he roared. 

Joker turned to his left just in time to see the barrel of a Derringer aimed at his chest, but then in the next instant Harley appeared between him and the gun. She grabbed the barrel, just as the man fired. She yanked the man's gun to the side throwing his aim off, the bullet missing Joker. 

Harley was too close to the gun, her hand still on it. The bullet missed her cheek, but ripped past her ear, the sound instantly and painfully stripping away Harley's hearing in the one ear, at the same time ripping along her earlobe, taking off a chunk of her ear and burning the palm of her hand where she had wrapped it around the barrel. Harley gasped at the sudden pain staring at the shooter in shock. 

Joker screamed. “HARLEY!!” 

He saw her drop to her knees, blood splattering across her blonde hair. The man shoved Harley out of his way and took aim again, the barrel pointed at Joker's head, this time close enough that Joker could see down the barrel. Joker stood staring at the man, his green eyes narrowed. 

The man smiled. “Time's up clown.” 

He pulled the trigger...but nothing happened. He tried again. Joker blinked, his red lips pressed together, then he started to laugh. “Now, how is that for funny!” 

The man snarled, surprising Joker as he used the butt of his gun and slammed it across Joker head. Joker stumbled back a step, then smiled looking up, blood running down from his forehead leaving a startling red trail as the blood ran between his eyes and along his long, sharp nose. 

Joker chuckled, his smile widening. “That was a real humdinger.” 

The man panicked and hit Joker again with the pistol, snapping Joker's head hard to the side. Joker stumbled a could of steps the hit bloodied his nose and split his lip. 

Joker laughed louder spitting blood. “Oh well now don't you have some moxie there fat-head. Now its mine turn.” 

Joker holster his gun and leapt at the man so quickly the man didn't realize what Joker was doing until Joker was on him, his thumbs pressed on the man's eyes. Joker drove him to the floor the crowds of people running around them just trying to get away as Joker pressed wit h all his strength, his jaw clenched together in a vicious smile as he pressed down on the man's eyes. The man screamed clawing at Jack, his nails leaving bloody marks down Joker's face. Joker laughed wildly until there was a popping sound. Joker grabbed his gun from its holster and shoved the barrel into the man's mouth 

“No one hurts my girl,” he hissed before he pulled the trigger. Blood and other matter splattered Joker's white suit, but he only laughed. 

He got to his feet, hurrying over to Harley just as the cops burst into the room. “EVERYONE FREEZE!!” 

Joker scooped up Harley and raced for the door. The cops were firing, but it wasn't clear if they were actually firing at Joker or just at random. Joker made it through the kitchen door, shoving people out of his way until he was stumbling out into the alley where Croc was, amazingly, still waiting. Croc snarled loudly at his partners. “GET IN!!” 

Joker yanked open the back door of the car and tumbled in with Harley just as Croc hit the gas and the vehicle lunged out of the alley. 

* 

It was almost six in the morning before their small gang returned to their apartment, getting into the building and up to their apartment unseen. The cops hadn't chased them so Joker was figuring there had been so much chaos and no one had noticed them. Croc took Ivy to their room only coming out long enough to grab some first aid out of the bathroom. He glared at Joker. 

“Ivy told me what happened. We'll talk about this later,” Croc hissed simply, going back to his room and slamming the door. 

Joker was standing in the middle of the living room holding Harley. He glared at Croc's door, but said nothing, instead taking Harley to their room. He gently put her down on the bed, caught her face in his hands, and turned her face to the side to examine her ear. “Looks like you lost a bit of your lobe there sweets,” he said softly with a frown. He swallowed; he hated seeing her hurt. 

Harley frowned looking up at him. “What? I...I can't hear you.” 

Joker frowned at her. He gently turned her face and snapped his fingers by her damaged ear. Harley didn't react. He turned her face the other way and did it again by her other ear and Harley started to tear up. “I...I can't hear anything out of my other ear puddin!” 

Joker sat down on the bed and pulled her against him laying her head against his chest careful of her wounded ear. “Shh...It's fine Harley...it might be temporary.” He knew that she could heal other wounds; hopefully, he thought, that included hearing damage. 

She wrapped her arms around his waist squeezing back. “You're right puddin...you're right...” 

Joker stroked her hair. “Come on toots—let's wash this blood off.” 

Harley sat back and tenderly reached out to touch his face where a nasty bruise was forming against his milk white skin. “That looks bad puddin.” 

Joker chuckled with a shrug. “It's nothing. You wait here. I'm going to go run a bath.” 

* 

Joker cleaned and bandaged Harley's ear. Again, he hoped that her odd healing would fix her deafness and maybe regrow the section of her ear lobe the gun had blasted off. He didn't care about the possible scar, but he didn't want her to be deaf in one ear. In the end it didn't matter, though. She was still here with him and that was all the mattered. They both sank into the bubble bath together. Harley's hair was clean and slicked back. She leaned back against his bare chest closing her eyes. Joker smiled kissing her undamaged ear his arms wrapped tight around her body. She rolled her head back to look up at him upside down. 

“What do we do now?” she asked softly. 

Joker snorted a chuckle and kissed her forehead, his own hair wet, sticking to his forehead, some of the hair starting to dry and curl. “It wasn't a total waste sweets. We made a splash. Gotham, Marconi, Bertinelli...all of them will be talking about us now. And we did get a little bit to finance our little gang. Those few jewels and the cash will get us started. I think the worst part of the whole evening is that I forgot to try out my flower gag!” 

Harley giggled. 

“Did your friend Charlie get out you think?” Harley asked rubbing her hands up and down his legs, she always loved the fact that he was hairless...his legs smooth like her own. Joker relaxed, enjoying the feel of her hands on his legs, the weight of her against his chest and stomach. With a relaxed sigh Joker pressed another kiss to her good ear rubbing his nose down the soft skin behind her ear. “No idea baby,” Joker whispered. 

He slowly ran his wet soap-slick hands down her front, caressing her breasts before lazily sliding his hands down her stomach, drawing out a soft moan from Harley. He smiled running his hands back up to cup her breasts, squeezing tenderly, rubbing his wet thumbs over her nipples in slow teasing circles while he kissed her good ear. 

Harley arched her back, her eyes closed as Joker whispered, “Now we just need to rest, recover and plan our next attack. Mm...have lots and lots of sex.” 

Harley purred. “All right puddin. Though I think Ivy and Croc are a little upset with us.” 

Joker licked her ear and pinched her nipples, making her jump with a slight moaning giggle. “Who cares sweets.” 

“You don't think they'll leave do you?” she asked with a soft moan as Joker held her breasts and rubbed his fingertips back and forth over the sensitive flesh of her nipples. Harley moaned softly. 

Joker chuckled licking her ear. “No Harls, I don't think they will. Where would they go? We need each other. This was just a...hiccup. I don't like anyone flirting with my girl...so I lost my temper.” He shrugged while one hand traveled down her torso, his fingers sliding between her legs. He began to rub slowly, up and down with his middle finger, using his other fingers to spread her wider, finding her clitoris and using his finger to flick against the sensitive area. Harley moaned loudly, her fingers pressing into his knees. Joker cooed against her ear. “Besides, Croc can't say he wouldn't have reacted the same if it had been Ivy.” 

Harley groaned arching. “Uuhh...yes puddin...you're right...” 

Joker chuckled. “I'm sorry I lost my temper, but I'm not sorry I killed him pumpkin. No one even pretends to try to take you from me. No one, Harley.” His voice dropped to a lust-heavy whisper. “You are mine and I am yours, no one comes between that in any way.” 

He flicked the tip of his forefinger against her clitoris causing Harley to gasp, her body jerking just as Joker pressed his teeth into her shoulder. He slid his middle finger into her with his thumb pressing against her clitoris. He rolled his thumb while thrusting his finger into her, then added two more. Harley whimpered thrusting against his fingers, her fingernails digging into his knees. He bit her neck, pressing his teeth hard into her flesh, sucking hard enough to leave a bruise on her pale white skin while he fucked her with his fingers, rolling his thumb against her clitoris until he felt her muscles tighten around his fingers. He purred. “Say my name Harley.” 

Harley gasped. “Joker!!” She climaxed at the same moment she cried his name causing Joker's smile to spread wide. 

He smiled against her throat before moving down to leave another mark on her shoulder, biting down hard and sucking, his fingers moving in and out of her in a slow rhythm while he rubbed his thumb over her. Harley came again with a loud cry, splashing the water as she nearly came out of the tub. 

She sat up panting, forcing him to move his hand from her. She turned around with a broad smile at him. “My turn.” 

Joker lifted a brow. “Oh?” 

“Sit on the edge of the tub puddin...now.” Harley narrowed her eyes smirking at him. 

Joker chuckled. “Yes ma'am.” 

He lifted out of the water to sit on the tub's edge. Harley licked her lips, her eyes roaming over him, watching the way the water and bubbles ran down his chest, dripping off his erection and down his legs. She grinned up at him placing her hands on his knees and forcing his legs wider. Harley leaned in between his legs and flicked her tongue over the head of his shaft, eliciting a groan of pleasure from Joker. Very slowly she lowered her mouth down on him, her hands dragging down the insides of his thighs before she wrapped her hands around his shaft, sucking him deep into her mouth. 

Joker arched, his hands grabbing the sides of the tub. Harley sucked hard again before slowly dragging her lips up the length of him, her tongue twisting along the bottom of his shaft. She reached up and cupped him tenderly with one hand using her other to twist gently around his girth while she continued to roll her tongue and suck softly on the head of his shaft. Joker swallowed looking down at her, holding on tightly to the edge of the tub, watching the way she attacked him with such slow and sensual pleasure. As if she sensed him watching her, she looked up, smiling and dragging her teeth gently on him, stopping at the head of his penis to press her teeth down on the delicate flesh just enough to cause him to jump, but not hard enough to hurt him. She rolled the tip of her tongue over him before wrapping her lips once more around the soft skin, sucking and flicking the tip of her tongue against the slit there, tasting a hint of his cum against her tongue. 

Joker groaned. “Harley...baby...” 

He reached down, catching her chin with his fingertips and gently lifted her up. She smile standing up. Joker caught her mouth in a tender, passionate kiss. Harley moaned softly, wrapping her arms around him, both of them wet and covered in bubbles. Joker stood and picked her up. Harley giggled hopping up to wrap her legs around his waist as he stepped out of the tub, carrying her to the door. 

* 

Croc, wearing nothing but a pair of boxers walked out of his bedroom heading toward the little kitchen to get him and Ivy something to eat when Joker and Harley, naked and wet came out of the bathroom with Joker carrying Harley; the both of them looking like they were going to eat each other. 

Croc groaned. “Damn it you two!! Merde! Yer getting water all over the floor!” 

Joker walked by kissing Harley and gave Croc the middle finger before they went into their bedroom, Joker kicking the door closed behind them. 

Croc grumbled. “Putain...I better get a towel.” 

* 

Joker dropped her onto the bed kissing her with passion as he lay on top of her. She wrapped her legs around him and laughed as he grabbed handfuls of her damp hair holding her head down while his mouth attacked hers. He only let go of her hair so his mouth could travel down her body, biting and sucking his way to her breasts. Joker grabbed her breast, squeezing while he sucked her nipple into his mouth, pulling at the sensitive flesh with his teeth causing Harley to groan loudly. “Joker!” 

She reached down to grab his wet hair, gasping with pleasure each time his teeth pressed into her skin. Joker growled sucking hard on one breast before switching to her other nipple to suck just as hard. Harley started to groan and thrash, dropping her legs to the bed while he pulled and tugged at her nipples with his teeth and lips. 

Harley yanked on his hair groaning. “Oh puddin!!” 

He chuckled sliding down to her groin. He grabbed her legs forcing them up, back and wide. He grinned brightly, his smile spreading across his face just before he buried his mouth between her legs, dragging his tongue up the length of her, which caused her to shudder. Then with a wicked chuckle he leaned in to suck on her clitoris. Harley reached down and grabbed his hair yanking on the green strands when she arched her hips. “Uhhh...puddin now!! I want you now!” 

Joker chuckled getting up on his knees and grabbed her hips. He pulled her close, sliding into her warmth and wetness, before he grabbed her hands and pulled her onto his lap. He laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist. Harley giggled, licking his lips, her legs going around him as she started to thrust her hips, riding him just as hard as Joker thrust back into her. She grinned, brushing his damp hair back from his narrow face, thrusting and bouncing with each of his thrusts, her body squeezing him tightly. The entire bed squeaked with their movements. 

Harley groaned. “I love you.” 

Joker grinned. “My girl...always my girl.” 

Joker hissed with pleasure. He dropped his hands to her hips, digging in to her skin thrusting hard and fast, pounding into her. Harley grabbed his shoulders and leaned back, her own thrusts meeting his with equal abandon. They both laughed and groaned climaxing together. 

* 

Ivy glanced up and sighed. “I don't think they are ever going to realize how thin these walls are.” 

She cuddled back down into the crook of Croc's arm. Croc chuckled. “Those two...I don't think they care.” 

Ivy sighed closing her eyes, wrapping her naked body around his, but then she giggled. “Maybe we should show them what loud sex is really like.” 

Croc chuckled. “You're on lady.” 

Ivy giggled as he rolled her onto her back before he dropped on top of her using his hands to support his weight as he growled playfully. Ivy squealed and giggled. 

* 

Across town Marconi was sitting in a large wingbacked chair, a cigar in his hand dressed in his bathrobe having been awaked by this man, Peter, who was standing and looking pathetic in front of him. Marconi turned away to look out the window at the slowly rising sun over Gotham before he turned back to stare at the man in front of him. Marconi gestured with his cigar. “So you have no idea who did this? Just some freaks that escaped from the circus? My son is dead and you're telling me fairy stories?” “No sir...I mean no. But sir, it was reported by more than one source that there was a plant woman with green skin, a giant crocodile man, and two...ghosts! One of them had green hair. That's the one that killed your son Mr. Marconi. I mean...there were lots of witnesses.” The younger man who was going bald far sooner than he should, was holding his hands like he was praying. He was actually groveling, which Marconi hated. 

“A ghost with green cazzo hair KILLED MY SON?! Is that what you're saying??” Marconi stood. 

“Yes...yes sir.” Peter winced. 

Marconi snarled. “This Porco Giuda! Better be easy to FIND THEN!! I want him brought to me! Alive!! And I want him NOW!” 

* 

Late the following night up on the roof top of the Gotham City police station. Gordon waited smoking on his cigar with Steve Trevor by his side. They were both looking up into the cloudy night gazing at the signal reflected in the clouds, the sign of the bat. 

Gordon let out a long line of smoke just as a deep voice murmured. “You needed something?” 

Both men turned to see Batman waiting in the shadows, his cape flapping gently in the cool breeze. 

Trevor stepped forward with his hand extending. “Nice to meet you Batman,, I'm Steve Trevor.” 

Batman stared at the offered hand then at Trevor before he said softly. 

“Why has Waller sent a suicide squad to my city?”


End file.
